El Color de la Casualidad
by Carito357
Summary: Algunas cosas parecen fáciles, pero no lo son. Y esto se aplica incluso con los santos de bronce: Por un lado, no es facil cuidar a un animalito; y por otro, "normal" no se aplica en la descripción de ellos. ¿Creerías en una casualidad de color verde?
1. Prólogo

~_**El Color de la Casualidad**_~

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation; así no importa todo lo que amenace o suplique no son ni serán míos. Solamente los delirios escritos aquí son de mi autoría, y no pretenden fines lucrativos.

**Aclaración para la lectura:**

"_Frase sarcástica"_

**_Prólogo:**

Después de tooodos los problemas causados por dioses, espectros, marinos, deidades y demás, los santos de Athena tenían un poco de relativa paz. Luego de aquellos lejanos días donde repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra, evitaban que algún dios-medio-loco destruyera la Tierra y (Para variar) matar a la Athena de turno. Finalmente contaban con algo de tiempo libre…

Pero, como todos saben, de hacer nada nació el ocio. Y en este fanfic, los santitos de bronce no serán la excepción.

Como Saori convenientemente salió para sus "viajes de negocios" (Llámese compras) a Paris, estaba fuera por unos días. Por lo que los habitantes de la mansión no tenían que hacer mucho, en consecuencia, cada uno pasó su tiempo con una actividad distinta.

Hyoga al entrenarse en un lugar donde no tenían siquiera un teléfono, es decir, Siberia. Se fascinó con una aparatito de nombre Computadora, sumado con todo lo que se puede hacer con ella en conjunto de algo llamado internet.

Ikki por su parte, no encontró nada mejor que arrendar y ver DVDs en una sala con un televisor pantalla plana de muuy alta calidad. Si consideramos que veía películas de súper héroes, no habría nada de raro (Después de todo, rescatar a Shun de alguna parte lo debió aprender). Pero el hecho de que él viera la telenovela "Ponga-un-nombre-cursi-aquí" se hace un _"poco"_ extraño… aunque ese es otro tema.

En comparación con lo casos anteriores, las aficiones de los demás parecerían más inofensivas. A pesar de que no lo sean tanto.

Shiryu tenía un cierto aspecto intelectual, lo cual se comprueba si observamos que pasaba todo el santo día en la biblioteca o con algún libro en mano. Leyendo la colección completa de "Ponga-un-nombre-para-novela-aquí", la cual cuenta con unos veinte libros de tres mil páginas cada uno. Al parecer, tanto el autor del libro como el dragón necesitan con urgencia una novia.

Seiya se dedicó al opuesto complementario de la lectura, y no, como narrador debo aclara que si el lector piensa en la Televisión o en la Computadora, se encuentra equivocado (Esos ya estaban ocupados, y no se permite repetir), sino a… ¡Escribir!, sí, al castaño le pico el bichito de la escritura y se puso a hacer un fanfiction (No es al primero que le sucede, la prueba es esta página). Pero como al Pegaso le han pegado mucho en la cabeza (Y pareciera que comienza afectarlo) se dedicó a escribir un fanfic de un programa llamado "Plaza Sésamo". Lo que los conozcan tal serie, sabrán lo extraño de la situación.

Shun no tenía algún pasatiempo (Aunque debería decirles "vicio") como Hyoga o su nii-san, lo que se podría concluir si agregamos que ese par no dejaban que alguien se acercara a la computadora o al televisor. El santo de Andrómeda, considerando que leer sería lo más conveniente de hacer, ese día salió a la feria de las pulgas que estaba en un parque cerca de la mansión, con la intención de encontrar un libro que sea de su interés.

Lo que no se imaginó, fue que no traería precisamente un libro…

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola gente que lee prólogos de fanfics!, me presento como Carito357 publicando el primer fanfic de mi corta vida (Llámese trece años y pronto catorce).

A mí me gusta escribir, así que los capítulos un _"poco" _largos, llevo escrito en un cuaderno y corrijo en la computadora para publicar, pero aún no termino mi "creación" asique me demoraré algo en actualizar (^_^).

El prólogo que leyeron arriba, es una versión mejorada del primero. Y también esta nota, la anterior quedo algo extraña (o.O)

Cabe agregar, que en mi camino al escribir ningún familiar/amigo/pariente quiso leer más que dos páginas (¬¬). Por lo que recibiré criticas con mucho gusto, después de todo la intención de todo ficker es mejorar (^_^)

Personalmente creo que este prólogo quedo mejor que el anterior, aunque eso lo juzgan ustedes… y si de paso me dejan un review se los agradecería.

Y por último, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fanfic y esta notita, y si también leen los siguientes capítulos… ¡Pues más gracias!

Se despide, prometiendo regresar, Carito357.

**Post Data:** Se habrán dado cuenta que el título del capítulo dice "Prologó" en vez de "Prólogo", ese es un pequeño error de la primera vez que subí el capítulo. Y cada vez que trato de cambiarlo no lo guarda (¬¬). Así que perdón por ese detralle (detalle, jeje).

**Post Data (23/08/2011):** ¡Lo logré!, ¡Luego de más de siete meses al fin cambié el título!

**Continuará…**


	2. Lo que encontró

**El Color de la Casualidad**

**Disclaimer****:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no importa cuando llore, suplique, desee, amenace o delire no son míos, solo me pertenece la trama. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración para la lectura: **

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

"_Frase sarcástica"_

**_Primer Capítulo- ****Lo que encontró:**

00o00o00o00o00o00

(Aquí empieza la lectura)

Como todos tenían algo remotamente interesante que hacer menos Shun, decidió ir a caminar hacia la feria. La cual no quedaba tan lejos de la mansión (Sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros), estaba situada entre un parque, que tenía un hermoso pasto verde y algunos árboles junto a un camino que lo atravesaba.

Cuando Shun llegó no había demasiada gente a pesar de la hora, el joven santo se acercó a un vendedor ambulante y le pregunta…

-¿Qué es lo que vende señor?- Preguntó curioso Shun

-La pregunta correcta sería "¿Qué no vendo?"- Le respondió el extraño

-Claaaaaro- Dice algo nervioso ante la singular actitud del vendedor- Adiós- Shun se aleja rápidamente

Nuestro protagonista recorre algo más la feria hasta que se acerca donde vendía una joven mujer de cabello negro (A ver si adivinan quien es)

-Hola- Le dijo la joven que usaba un vestido negro

-Hola- Le respondió el peliverde -¡¿Pandora, acaso eres tú?- Le preguntó sorprendido una vez que la ve bien (¿Acaso conocen a alguien mas que tenga vestido y cabello negro?... por que yo no)

-Heeeeee… si- Respondió la pelinegra un poco avergonzada al ver con quien se encontró

-Y... ¿Cómo están en el inframundo?- Consultó inocentemente el santo de Andrómeda

-Aaaaaah… esto… ¡Bien!... supongo- Respondió nerviosa -_Que no se de cuenta de que al no estar mi hermano me corrieron a patadas del Hades- _Pensó

-Es bueno saberlo…ehh... oye... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Interrogó preocupado al ver que Pandora seguía sumida en sus pensamientos

Mientras Pandora pensaba -_Claro, solo me usaban como ama de llaves, organizar el inframundo y etc. Y siquiera me lo agradecen… Pues no, más encima me corrieron. Pero ya verán, me vengaré de ellos de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible…-_

-Pandora, de casualidad no olvidaste tomar alguna pastilla- Le pregunta el santo preocupado mientras la pelinegra seguía hablando sola, de repente se para y comienza a gritar…

-¡YA VERAN, JURO QUE TOMARE VENGANZA CONTRA ESOS ESPECTROS COBARDES, QUE DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO!- Hubo un aterrador silencio hasta que -Wuajajajajajajajaja, lo juro, Wuajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Comienzó a reír como desquiciada (Vaya, si que tiene aire en los pulmones)

Así nuestra _"calmada"_ Pandorita rió y rió hasta que la casa derribo… esperen, ese era de un cuento, bueno, olviden lo ultimo… ¿En que quedamos?... ¡Así! ejem… rió y siguió riendo hasta que se percata que Shun y un grupo de MUCHA gente, la veían como a una loca (Aun que hay una probabilidad de que lo este) que no tomo sus pastillas en la mañana.

Y a consiente de la situación decide inventar una excusa… digo explicación.

-Lo siento, me acorde de un chiste muy divertido y no pude contener la risa- Meditó lo ultimo- Si, paso exactamente eso-

-Okaaaaaay- Shun la vio con unas gotitas en la cabeza- Creo que iré a recorrer un poco mas la feria… Adiós- Comienzó a alejarse disimuladamente hasta que…

-¡Espera!- Gritó Pandora - ¿No quieres comprar algo?-

-A propósito Pandora, ¿Qué vendes?- Consultó el santo de Andrómeda con curiosidad

De la nada Pandora saca de quien-sabe-donde un mantel negro (Que novedoso), sobre el cual habían: Collares, pañuelos, dulces, cartas del tarot, un libro que se titula "Descubra que día morirá" y otro "Como llegar a los Campos Elíseos en cuatro simples pasos".

Shun los observó atentamente un momento y contestó -Lo lamento Pandora, pero no me interesan collares, pañuelos, cartas del tarot, un libro que se titula "Descubra que día morirá" y otro "Como llegar a los Campos Elíseos en cuatro simples pasos"- Terminó de decir Shun tomando una bocanada de aire, por decir todo eso de corrido.

-Hmmmmmmmm- Pandorita comenzó a pensar (Se aprecia la imagen de que en la cabeza de Pandora hay un ratón que comienza a correr y correr hasta que se cansa) -¡Ya se!- Aparece arriba en su cabeza un foco que se prende mágicamente.

Se observa (En realidad no, pero usen la imaginación, para algo sirve) a Pandora sacando de su bolso que Zeus-sepa-de-donde salió, un medallón plateado en forma de estrella que tiene grabado la frase "yours ever" en el centro.

-¿Shun, de casualidad no te interesa un medallón plateado en forma de estrella que tiene grabado la frase "yours ever" en el centro?- Preguntó la pelinegra, que como dije, si que tienen aire en los pulmones- Si lo le llevas te regalo unos tintes rojo y negro para el cabello- Miró a Shun con cara de borrego camino al matadero.

-Heeeeeee- Balbuceó el santo mientras pensaba -¿Qué_ puedo hacer?, no me interesa lo que vende Pandora, pero por otro lado, parece que están en crisis en el inframundo como para mandarla a vender a la feria. También creo que puede sufrir algún tipo de colapso nervioso, es decir, no es normal que la gente se ría así. Meditando podría comprar los dulces, el medallón seria un buen disfraz de Noche de Brujas, pero falta mucho para Octubre… Mejor solo compro los dulces…- _El peliverde siguió reflexionando que comprar (Shun tiene problemas de concentración… ¿Acaso que no iba solo a comprar un bendito libro?).

/En alguna parte de Paris…/

Saori se abalanzaba junto con un grupo de chicas sobre una oferta en una tienda (¿No se supone que es millonaria?)

-¡Quítate!, ¡Es mío!- La reencarnada diosa de la sabiduría combatía con una chica por un vestido blanco largo, pero esto es el colmo… Siempre viste lo mismo ¿Acaso fue a Paris a pelear con un grupo de chicas mas peligrosas que el mismo Hades, sólo para comprar el mismo vestido que lleva todo los días en la serie? -¡Suéltalo!... Sólo viaje a Paris a enfrentarme con un grupo de mujeres mas peligrosas que el mismo Hades, exclusivamente para comprar este hermoso vestido blanco- Gritó Saori mientras forcejeaba con una chica por el dichoso vestidito.

/Luego…/

-Al fin- Se ve a Saori saliendo de la tienda de ropa (O lo que quedaba de ella) con 10 bolsas de compras que lleva Tatsumi (Ya parecía Pegaso, es decir, mula)

De repente la reencarnada diosa tiene un extraño presentimiento -Hmmmm… el cosmos me está avisando algo, algo malo les pasara a mis fieles caballeros de la esperan…- Se detiene súbitamente cal ver un anuncio -¡!- Comenzó a gritar de tal forma que la gente comienza a agruparse a su alrededor (Había mas gente que cuando Pandora gritó… y eso ya es mucho)

-Señorita Saori, ¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó un asustado y confundido Tatsumi a su jefa -¡Señorita por favor conteste!- Tatsumi se puso a hacer una escena dramática, lo que llamo más la atención de la gente -¡Por favor no se muera, se lo suplico- Exclamó el mayordomo que… ¿Acaso se cree actor de teleserie?, la respuesta es que no… aun que comienzo a dudarlo

Saori ya había reaccionado cuando vio la escena que hacia el mayordomo frente a los espectadores , que para colmo, seguía gritando y suplicando que no se muriera, sin notar que ella lo veía con una ENORME gotita en la cabeza (O debería decir gotota)

-¡Tatsumi!- Llamó enojada su jefa -¡Cálmate de una buena vez!… que la gente nos comienza a mirar raro- Murmuró bajito para evitar llamar la atención, a pesar de ya sea demaciado tarde. Tatsumi sólo la ve con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Señorita Saori!- Gritó ahora un emocionado mayordomo al momento que corre hacia la reencarnada Atenea y le abraza de los pies

-...-

- Cof, cof… Que bueno que reacciono señorita Saori, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme- Dijo al recuperar rapidamente la compostura, Saori sólo lo vio con más gotitas en la cabeza

/Mientras se alejaban de los chismosos/ 

-Señorita- Cortó el incomodo silencio Tatsumi -Dígame… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para hacerla gritar?- Interrogó el mayordomo confundido

-Aaaaaaah- Comenzó a musitarla deidad pensando un poquito (Aunque lo duden, sí lo hace) -Lo que sucedió es que tuve la extraña sensación de que algo les pasara a los santos de bronce- Dijo tomando un tono de voz serio (O al menos intentandolo)

-… Y esa es la razón por la que gritó- Afirmó el mayordomo

-Pueeees- Musitó desviando la mirada -De hecho… fue por que vi un…- Luego se queda reflexionando un poco -Ahora que recuerdo- Pusó una cara seria y habla con tono frío -¿Dónde dejaste las bolsas que llevabas con TODAS mis compras?- Preguntó con una mirada asesina dirigida hacia Tatsumi

-Eeeeeeeeeh… esto… yo… creo que… en… en… por ahí- Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada inocente (Que por cierto, no le salió) hacia su _"calmada"_ jefa (Que lo veía con ojos de te-matare-si-es-que-perdiste-mis-compras, esa es una mirada que sólo puede dar Saori y una que otra mujer)

-Tatsumi- Lo llamó su jefa con una escalofriante sonrisa -No te preocupes- Dijo con el mismo tono "_calido_" (En verdad… da mas miedo que Hades cuando le cortaron la televisión por cable) -Sólo te pediré una cosa, algo diminuto e insignificante- Ante esas palabras Tatsumi esta cada vez mas nervioso, como cuando sueñas que estas en ropa interior en la calle, o cuando entras a una casa ajena, o bueno, creo que captan la idea

El punto es que estaba MUY nervioso, nerviosisisimo (¿Esa palabra existe?), bueno, en fin… Saori continua hablando -Es algo simple y fácil- Tatsumi la veía con ojos esperanzados y temerosos, pero más que nada… temerosos -Solo debes… ¡Acompañarme a comprar por todo Paris!... ¡De nuevo!- Exclamó muy feliz la diosa de la sabiduría a la que hasta le brillaban los ojos -No perdamos tiempo y empecemos a recorrer todo Paris… otra vez- Ordenó la pelimorada con expresión triunfante

Tatsumi estaba más pálido que un vampiro (Sólo le faltan unos colmillos y una capa)

-¡Espere!- Gritó desesperadamente el mayordomo -Es que… usted… debe…- Se quedó pensando –_Debo pensar algo rápido, o tendré que soportar la peor tortura… ¡Salir de compras con una adolescente!-_ Saori lo miraba con curiosidad -Es que usted… aún no me ha contado que paso cuando... gritó… ¡Si eso!, es mi deber de mayordomo enterarme- Tatsumi se sintió aliviado por su excusa -_De la que me salve-_

-Es cierto- Respondió Saori -Estaba… estaba… ¿Qué hacia?- Tatsumi se cae de espaldas al estilo anime -No lo recuerdo, jeje…- Se rió nerviosamente y pone una mano atrás de su cabeza

-Usted mencionó algo sobre un cosmos extraño- Le contestó un poco irritado

-Ahhhh… ¡Es verdad!- De repente se sobresalta -Tuve la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando, cuando vi algo maravilloso- Exclamó emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos -Vi… vi…-

-¿Qué fue lo que vio?- Tatsumi estaba temiendo lo peor -_¡Por favor todo menos eso!- _Pensó el calvito

-Pues vi… ¡UNA TIENDA DE ROPA DE MODA FRANCESA CON UN 70% DE DESCUENTO!- Exclamó casi dejando sordo al mayordomo, luego se calmó un poco -Pensándolo bien… ¿Qué rayos hago aquí si podría estar comprando en una tienda de Paris?- Se cuestionó en voz alta.

5 Segundos después: Saori esta corriendo a toda velocidad, atrás de ella iba Tatsumi tratando de alcanzarla.

15 Segundos después: Saori a tal velocidad pasa cerca de un policía, que registra su velocidad y esta excedía el límite establecido (80km/h). A no poder detener a Saori, detienen en su lugar al pobre Tatsumi.

20 Segundos después: Tatsumi trata de explicar y pedir disculpas por lo sucedido (De paso aclarar que Saori no consume esteroides)

50 Segundo después: El mayordomo veía con resignación como su jefa peleaba (De nuevo) por conseguir algo de ropa en la tienda (De la cual esperamos que quede en pie al final del día, recemos a Zeus por que suceda).

/De vuelta a la feria/

_-Tal vez sea mejor un disfraz de ninja, pero no me gustan…que tal uno de robot, sí, eso seria divertido, con brazos de metal y todo, pero sería muy complicado conseguirme uno medio decente- _Continuaba discutiendo en sus pensamientos Shun

Pandora ya estaba medio-dormida esperando la respuesta del santo de Andrómeda, quien seguía debatiendo en sus pensamientos que disfraz llevara en Noche de Brujas

-¿Shun ya decidiste?- Consultó Pandorita al santo… quien seguía con su discusión interna (Eso se oyó raro) -Shun… ¿Me estas escuchando?- Volvió a preguntar Pandora molesta, mientras que el santo ni se da por aludido -¡SHUN!- Exclamó muy molesta Pandora ante la falta de atención del peliverde (N/A: Ya hasta perecen pareja -A todos les da un escalofrió en la espalda- N/A: Retiro lo dicho)

-Ahh… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el santo de Andrómeda cuando voltea a ver a una exasperada Pandora -¿Qué pasa Pandora?, ¿Por qué estas molesta?- Interrogó inocentemente el santo

-Nada… nada- Respondió con sarcasmo Pandora -Solo que…- Comenzó a alzar la voz -¡Estuve esperando a alguien para que comprara algo, pero ese alguien se quedo parado ahí pensando quien-sabe-que y me ha hecho esperar un mínimo de 20 minutos!- Gritó una muy enojada Pandora, mientras Shun la miraba con miedo en sus ojos, igual a un niño viendo una película de terror a las 12 de las noche, o ha alguien que siente una mano fría en su hombro, o sencillamente como personaje de película de terror japonesa.

Pero pr su suerte, Pandorita se tranquilizó y habló con tono más calmado -Bueno, ya no importa… ¿Elegiste que comprar?- Preguntó esperanzada al peliverde

-Ahhhhhh… creo que llevare los dulces y el medallón- Le respondió mientras gotitas resbalaban por su cabeza.

Luego de hacer la compra se despidió y se alejó lo más posible que se puede alejar un santo de Athena en cinco minutos (Y debo agregar que es bastante), cuando estuvó lo suficientemente lejos, suspiró y dijo…

-Que lastima, no pude comprar el libro… y para empeorar parece que va a llover- Se dijo a si mismo Shun -Al menos tengo dulces… y… un disfraz para la Noche de Brujas- Se quedó pensando un momento -Quizás… debería salir más seguido, estudiar una carrera, tener una novia…- En ese preciso instante, su "_interesante_" reflexión se vio interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de un árbol cercano -¿Qué será?- Se dijo a si mismo Shun mientras se acercaba curioso al árbol y ve… ¿Una cola?

-¿Eso es acaso una cola?- Se cuestionó confundido (N/A: Si estimados lectores, en el árbol de casi tres metros, en una ramita, había una cola asomada), el animal al que pertenece la cola se acerca mas a la punta de la rama haciendo visible, y resulto ser…

-¿Un gato?- Se sorprendió el peliverde al ver como el animal se acerca y lo mira -¡Que lindo gatito!- Exclamó Shun mientras extiende las manos para tomarlo.

La gatita (Sí, es hembra) era pequeña, no media más de 30 centímetros, sus ojos son de un café chocolate, su pelaje un poco afelpado (Como la gatita Kirara de InuYasha) y era de color ¿Verde?...no verde… era de un… ¡jade!, sí, un verde jade. También tenía un collar con su nombre, el cual tenía escritó "Jade".

Shun estaba con la gata en brazos y haciéndole cariño -¿Qué te paso gatita?, ¿Te perdiste?- Le preguntó el peliverde a la gata (Quien, obviamente no respondía). El santo se fija en lo que estaba escrito en el collar -¿Jade?, con que ese es tu nombre, es un poco inusual… aunque considerando tu color no me sorprende- Terminó de decir mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tierna a la pequeña gatita

-Miauuuuuu- Contestó Jade mirándolo con curiosidad

-Oye Jade… ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tu dueño?- Consultó el santo a la gata

-Miau- Fue el sonido emitido por Jade en contestación

-Ok… Primero hay que imprimir unos volantes, ¿Te parece si vamos a donde vivo?... Saori no esta y de seguro a mi hermano y mis amigos les agradaras mucho- Y así Shun y la pequeña Jade se dirigieron a la mansión Kido (N/A: Wuajajaja… si tan solo supieran).

00o00o00o00o00o00

(Aquí termina la lectura)

-Y... ¿Qué les parece?- Interrogó la autora esperanzada

-Pues… aceptable- Respondió Seiya sin mucho interés

-A mí me gusto… ¡Tendremos una mascota!- Exclamó emocionado Shun

-Te gusta por que eres el protagonista- Dijo molesto Hyoga -A mi me pusieron de obsesivo por la computadora- Se quejó cruzando los brazos

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo- Trató de consolarlo Shiryu

-Sí claro- Contestó el rubio con sarcasmo -Apuesto a que la autora también es viciosa de la computadora-

-¡No es cierto!- Se defendió rápidamente la autora -Al menos no tanto- Susurró para si

-Dos palabras: Eres - una - mentirosa- Le dijo el santo del cisne

-Primero: Esas son tres palabras. Segundo: Estas igual que mi mamá- Le contestó molesta la autora

-No estoy como tu…- Hubo un silencio profundo en la oración -¡Mi mamaaaa!- Hyoga comenzó a llorar en el suelo de la sala

-Grrr, mira como lo dejaste- Le reclamó Seiya a la autora- Nunca menciones a su fallecida madre que esta en un barco hundido en Siberia- Acotó el castaño

-¡Mi mamaaaaa!- El rubio lloró aún más fuerte

-Seiya… no ayudas- Dijo irritado Ikki

-Jejeje- El mencionado ríe nerviosamente -Creo que no debí decirle eso- Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras todos lo miran con cara asesina

-Bueeeno… dejando a Seiya… ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó preocupado Shiryu

-Pues nada… si lo provoco la autora, que ella lo arregle- Dijo despreocupado de la situación Ikki

-Pero debemos ayudarla, no lo hizo a propósito- Le dijo a Ikki su hermano

-Está bien- Aceptó desanimado el santo del fénix -Ayudemos a la inútil… digo a la autora- Corrigió rápidamente (Por su seguridad)

Mientras al lado de Hyoga, que lloraba en el piso

-Hyoga ya cálmate ¿Si?... lo siento, tienes razón fue mi culpa, pero cálmate- Trató de convencerlo una muy desesperaba autora

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa, MI MAMÁ!- Siguió lamentándose el rubio

-Hyoga por favor, lo siento- El aludido ni la miraba -Por favor… si quieres te pago pero… ¡Por el amor de Zeus deja de llorar!- Continuó llorando el rubio en el piso -Me harás llorar a mí- Agregó con voz suplicante la autora

/30 Segundos después…/

Los santos de bronce trataban de consolar a Hyoga y de paso, también a la autora, que se encontraba en su burbuja de depresión.

-Nadie me quiere, todos me odian… mejor me como un gusanito- Cantó la autora muy triste.

Bueno queridos lectores, mientras esperamos a que Hyoga y la autora salgan de su depresión con algo de ayuda terapéutica, les aviso que ha terminado este capitulo.

**Nota Final de la Autora:**

Este es el primer capítulo del fanfic, escrito bajo la influencia del azúcar y el insomnio, si les gusto la historia… manden reviews, si no les gusto y quieren mandar una critica constructiva… manden reviews, si les da lo mismo… igual manden reviews, pero si les da flojera (Como a mi en la mayoría de los casos), gracias por leer.

Espero que no haya quedado tan feo… e insistiré en que nadie lo leyó antes T-T así que si la trama tiene algún problema, ¡Les suplico que alguien me avise antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Post Data: Se aceptan reviews anonimos.

Ahora sí, Adiós…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Y ahora ¡¿QUÉ! - Parte uno

**El Color de la Casualidad**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no importa cuando llore, suplique, desee, amenace o delire no son míos, solo me pertenece la trama. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración para la lectura: **

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

"_Frase sarcástica"_

**_Segundo Capítulo- Y ahora… ¡¿QUE? (Parte I)**

00o00o00o00o00o00

Ahora que esos dos salieron de la depresión (Aparecen Hyoga y la autora saludando con la mano), podemos continuar con el fanfic a las 3… 2… 1… 0…

¡Feliz año nuevo!...

00o00o00o00o00o00

-¡Por Athena!, ¡Estamos en Febrero!- Exclamó Ikki dándose un golpe en la frente -Y pensé que la autora era distraída-

-Cierto, el narrador sí que se pasa- Apoyó la mencionada sin captar la ofensa -¡Oye!, yo no soy distraída

Todos los personajes la miran incrédulos

-Bueno… quizás un poquito-

Los personajes siguen con la misma expresión

-¡Ya entendí!- Se quejó indignada -Soy algo distraída… pero no es para que se burlen- Dijo molesta -Pero van a ver… les voy a cobrar venganza, mi dulce dulce venganza… ¡Wuajajajaja!- Rió malignamente -¡Wuajajajaja! Cof, cof- Tosió de repente -Creo que me estoy enfermando. Tomar nota mental: Ir al doctor- Dijo para si

-Ejem… ¿Recuerdas algo llamado fanfic?- Preguntó Hyoga

-Sí-

-Pues, continúalo antes de que los lectores se aburran y cambien de página- Aconsejó Shiryu

-Está bien- Aceptó resignada -Que empiece el fanfic-

00o00o00o00o00o00

Ahora uno no puede equivocarse sin que lo critiquen… Ignoren la última interrupción, volviendo al fanfic.

En la mansión Kido, todo era calma y tranquilidad, los pájaros cantan, los perros ladran y todos hacen lo que deberían estar asiendo; claro que todos menos ciertos santos de bronce, que hacían quien sabe que en quien sabe donde, pero como dije, lo normal… y en el caso de que no lo haya dicho lo acabo de decir…

Hyoga estaba en la computadora igual que la autora en su tiempo libre (N/A: No es cierto… ¡Mentiras, mentiras y calumnias!).

Estaba descargando juegos, videos de youtengo, también se registró en facelibro y revisó su email. En una habitación con diversos muebles, en una orilla había un computador sobre un escritorio y una silla, en donde estaba sentado el rubio.

-Veamos- Se dijo a si mismo -Wow, 15 correos de gente que no conozco… ¡Soy el mejor!- Celebró el santo del cisne

-Ahora a descargar música- Acto seguido entra a una página para descargar música

-Hmmm… ¡Listo!... a esperar- Hyoga apretó el botón "descargar"

-*Comenzando descarga*- Anunció el aparato (N/A: Lo que está con el signo "*", es dicho o pensado por nuestra amiga computadora… también se aplicara a los diálogos de la televisión)

-Rápido, rápido- Decía muy impaciente el rubio

-*0% … 1% …*- La computadora avanzaba muy leeeeentaaaaameeeeenteeee su descarga

-*… 1% … 2% … 1% … 1%*- Seguía su cuenta la computadora

-¡Pero que pasa!... más rápido- Se quejó Hyoga dándole un golpe al indefenso aparato (Computadora: ¡Nadie me respeta!)

-_*Con que esas tenemos ¿he?*_- Pensó la computadora -*0% … -1%*-

Hyoga se cae de la silla al estilo anime

-Iré a comer algo- Murmuró resignado y desapareció por la puerta

-*Hmm, eso le enseñara a respetar a seres cibernéticos*- Habló en voz alta el resentido aparato

Justo en ese momento, pasó Seiya por ahí…

-¿Es mi idea o la computadora acaba de hablar?- Dijo en voz alta el santo de Pegaso extrañado -¡Aaaaah!... ¿Habré enloquecido?-

_-*¡Oh, oh!, me atraparon… trataré de disimular*- _Pensó la computadora -*Ehhhhh no… soy un producto de ese pan con chocolate que comiste hace 10 minutos*- Agregó nervioso el aparato

-¿Es decir que estoy alucinando?- Repitió Seiya -Upsss… que alivio, pensé que ya me comenzaban a afectar los golpes en la cabeza- Agregó pensando en voz alta -Bueno, en ese caso me iré a descansar, alucinar es agotador. Adiós computadora- Dicho y hecho, se va del lugar dejando a la computadora con muchas gotitas en la cabeza (¿O será pantalla?)

-*Okay, lo tomare como suerte del destino*- Se repitió a si misma el aparato cibernético.

/Mientras en la cocina/

-Maldita computadora… ¿Cómo se puede demorar tanto en descargar música?- Pensó en voz alta Hyoga, cuando de repente entró Seiya a la cocina

-¡Hola Hyoga!- Saludó el siempre alegre el santo de Pegaso

-Hola Seiya- Respondió desanimado al saludo

La cocina de la mansión no era pequeña… ¿A quién engaño?, ¡Es enorme!, tiene baldosas de cerámica, pilares de mármol, un refrigerador enorme, un lavaplatos y etc… Básicamente para una mujer su cocina ideal, para los hombres pues, pregúntenle a alguna mujer.

-Oye Hyoga- Rompió el silencio el castaño -¿Por qué no estas en la computadora?- Preguntó con la curiosidad de un niño de ocho años

El rubio suspiró tristemente -Es porque tuvimos… una especie de pelea…- Admitió mirando el suelo

Justo en ese momento, una personita se detuvo a escuchar la "_interesante"_ conversación de los jóvenes…

-¡Una pelea!- Repitió sorprendido Seiya- ¿Pero cómo?... si se ve tan simpática, además tiene una muy buena memoria, opino que podría estudiar una carrera en algunos años…- Agregó

-Tienes razón… además es inteligente y muy útil cuando se le necesita- Apoyó el cisne tratando de recuperar el ánimo (Recuerden: Hablan de una computadora)

-Así se habla… no la dejes e invítala a salir, que si no iré por ella- Dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras iba saliendo de la cocina, dejando muy confundido al rubio (Y creo que a muchos lectores también…)

-¿Invitarla a salir?- Se repitió Hyoga sorprendido -Creo que quiso decir que… ¡Ni la menor idea de lo que quiso decir!- Exclamó frustrado

En ese instante aparece el Personaje Incognito (La próxima vez se abreviara a P.I.), quien se para frente al ruso

-Hyoga… lo que Seiya trata de decir es que es una relación demasiado hermosa como para abandonarla- Explicó el P.I. mirando a su compañero, sin saber realmente de que hablaban

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó extrañado el rubio alzando una ceja

-Por supuesto- Contestó muy confiado -Recuerda que no importan los obstáculos que tengas que pasar para estar juntos… si es que ella te hace feliz- Sonrió casi nostálgico

-P-pero... ustedes dijeron que debería dejarla y hacer cualquier otra cosa: Practicar deportes, hacer vida social…- Enumeró algo irritado el rubio -_Aun que ya tenga buena condición física y me basta con la gente que conozco_- Pensó

-¿De verdad?- Interrumpió extrañado -No lo recuerdo-

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas?- Interrogó audaz Hyoga

-Hyoga… escucha con atención- El P.I lo miró directo a los ojos -No importa lo que hayamos dicho… si ella te hace feliz, no hay ningún problema, si con ella puedes pasar horas y horas entretenido, por nosotros estará bien… y los mas importante: Si estas decidido a dar todo por ella, debes hacerlo…- Terminó su conmovedor discurso

-Tienes razón- Dijo el santo del cisne luego de meditarlo- ¿De dónde aprendiste eso?- Cuestionó entre curioso y burlón

-Pues digamos que leer no sólo es para pasar el tiempo- Contestó divertido

-Jajaja… en eso tienes razón- El cisne rió por el comentario

-¿Qué harás ahora Hyoga?- Indagó mirando a su compañero

-Pues… creo que iré con ella- Respondió el aludido orgulloso

-Entonces no pierdas tiempo- Le dice el P.I sonriendo -_Me pregunto quién será la chica… tal vez sea Ellie o Flare… aun que tiene tantas novias, hasta creo que hay una tal Natassia(1)-_ Pensó

-Tienes razón- Hyoga comienza a caminar para salir de la habitación y se detiene antes de salir por la puerta -Te lo agradezco… Shiryu-

-No hay de que- Contestó el dragón muy calmado

-¡Ahora iré por ti!- Exclamó el cisne -¡Sólo espérame computadora!- Gritó al aire

Shiryu abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Qué?... ¿Una computadora?- Le cuestionó al rubio

-Si- Respondió inocentemente -¿Por qué pones esa cara?- El pelinegro había puesto una cara que rayaba entre la sorpresa y la extrañeza

-Es que… no puedes… tú…- Shiryu trataba inútilmente de articular palabra, cosa que no conseguía

-No vengas con eso ahora- Le reprochó Hyoga -Además ya me decidí- Dijo en voz alta -¡Ya voy por ti computadora!- Se aleja rápidamente dejando solo al dragón

-Oh no…- Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro con un tic en el ojo -He liberado a un monstruo…si antes estaba mal, no lo quiero imaginar ahora- Se lamentó

-Pues si yo fuera tu me habría quedado callado- Opinó despreocupado Seiya mientras veía la escena con gracia

-Tú cállate- Contestó muy irritado Shiryu

/Mientras en la sala de T.V, a las 17:00 Pm/

Estaba cierto caballero del fénix preparándose para ver películas de súper héroes

-Que veré hoy…- Se lleva la mano al mentón –Hmmm… ¿Spiderman o Superman?- Se preguntó a si mismo -Veré las dos- Decidió alegre, pero luego de meditarlo un par de minutos -Hmmmm… ¿Cuál primero?-

La sala de T.V. era muy amplia, en el centro cuenta con un televisor de pantalla plana gigante y al frente un sofá para aproximadamente 6 personas (N/A:Un verdadero paraíso esa mansión…)

Ikki estaba en el sofá con un bolso que contenía más de 30 películas de súper héroes (Nuevas y antiguas), al otro lado un montón de comida de chatarra de todo tipo, desde papas hasta gaseosas, aparte y por supuesto los complementos: Kétchup, Mostaza y Salsa de Chocolate… si leyeron bien… Salsa de Chocolate

/En algún lugar cerca de la mansión/

En la calle estaba lloviendo, había un chico de cabellos verdosos que pasaba rápidamente corriendo, llevaba en su mochila (La cual no dije que tenía, pero que si tiene) sus compras y una bonita gatita llamada Jade.

-No te preocupes- Habló Shun desviando su vista hacia la gata mientras en su mano derecha llevaba un paraguas y en su espalda la mochila -Pronto vamos a llegar- Anunció volviendo a fijar su mirada en el camino

/En la mansión: Sala de T.V, a las 18:15 Pm/

-*Pero Juan Carlos… ¿Por qué elegiste a Susana Suarez en lugar de mí?*- Así se oía la telenovela llamada ponga-un-nombre-cursi-aquí (N/A: Soy mala para nombres)

-*Eso querida es porque… aunque seas la mujer más hermosa y millonaria del pueblo, Susana tiene un no-sé-que que hace que todos la quieran… además es la protagonista, y si el galán no se queda con ella para un final-feliz, bajara el rating*- Termino de hablar el programa (Y con razón…)

-Grrrr… que cursi- Gruñó el fénix - No entiendo porque lo continuo viendo… ¡Maldita televisión adictiva!- Comenzó a gritar -La maldita tarde que no tenía nada que hacer, la maldita Saori me obligo a que le ayudara con las compras, y en la maldita tienda, la bruja se tardo dos malditas horas en probarse toda su maldita ropa… y sólo había una televisión, pudieron poner un programa normal, como luchas, un documental, monitos… pero nooooooo… tenían que poner esta maldita telenovela- Se calmó y se sienta en el sofá -Y la guinda del pastel es que resulto ser adictivo- Suspiró -Bueno… nada se le puede hacer- Se encoje de hombros y continua viendo el programa

/Al terminar la telenovela, a las 18:45/ 

-Bueno… veré que hacen los otros inútiles y mi hermanito- Ikki se para del sofá y sale de la habitación, pasa frente al cuarto de la computadora y ve Hyoga con audífonos bailando y cantando…

-¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa´h darle alegría y cosa buena!- Cantaba muy emocionado el cisne con los ojos cerrados, obviamente sin notar la presencia del fénix, quien trataba de no estallar de risa allí mismo

Y Hyoga se prepara para su "_gran_" final, tomó aire y gritó, digo cantó…

-¡EEEEEHHHH MACARENA!- Cantó a todo pulmón terminando con una pose al estilo Michael Jackson, casi al instante escucha una risa muy particular, abre los ojos y ve a Ikki tirado en el suelo retorciendo de la risa

-Jajajajaja- (Cinco minutos después) -Jajajajajajajajajaja- Esto tardara… mejor avancemos con la historia…

/Mientras casi en las puertas de la mansión/

-Pronto llegaremos- Habló el santo de Andrómeda a la gata -De seguro encontraremos a tu dueño rápidamente, así que no te preocupes y siéntete como en tu casa- Shun abre la puesta y ambos entran, en la sala había un sillón, un retrato de Mitsumasa y otro de Saori, una lámpara, otro sillón y un Seiya escribiendo (Todos: ¡¿Qué?. N/A: Cállense y miren)

-Seiya… ¿En verdad eres tú?- Preguntó muy sorprendido y extrañado el peliverde mientras deja su mochila en el suelo

-Si Shun, yo soy yo, tú eres tú y la autora es la autora- Contestó el castaño, con eso Shun se tranquiliza: Definitivamente ese era el Seiya que todos queremos y a veces odiamos

-Definitivamente eres tú- Dijo con una sonrisa

-No, yo soy yo y tú eres tú, porque tú no eres yo ni yo soy tú… a no ser que la autora quiera… en ese caso tú puedes ser yo, la autora serías tú y yo sería la autora, digo autor- Explicó dejando a Shun con muchas gotitas de sudor en su cabeza

-Sí, no hay duda, tú eres tú- Dijo un poco extrañado

-No entiendes, tú eres yo y yo soy la autora- Volvió a explicar Seiya

-Primero: Seria el autor, no la autora. Y segundo: No es así- Corrigió el peliverde

-¿Entonces yo soy tú y tú eres la autora?- Preguntó confundido el castaño

-No, tú eres Seiya y yo soy Shun- Trató de explicar ya irritado

-Me perdí- Dijo Seiya encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró fijamente a Shun y sonrió

-¿Qué?- Musitó incomodo al sentirse observado

-¿Me explicas?- Pidió esperanzado

-No importa Seiya- Contestó paciente

-¿Por favor?- Insistió el mencionado

-No importa- Volvió a responder, esta vez molesto

-¿Por favor?... ¿Si?- Continuaba insistiendo el Pegaso

-¡NO!...- Shun se calma para evitar gritar -Importa-

-Pooooooorr faaaaavooooorr- Preguntó insistentemente el santo de Pegaso

-No Im-Por-Ta- Le repetía Shun apretando los dientes y marcando cada sílaba

-Poooooooooooorrr faaaaaaaaavooooooooooorrr- Insistió ya-saben-quien para ya-saben-que

En fin… dejemos la escena antes de que el pobre Shun sufra un colapso nervioso

/En la sala de la computadora/

-Jajajajajajaja- Continuó carcajeándose el fénix -Jajajaja tú bailando jajajaja y cantando jajajaja- Habló (O mejor dicho se burló) entre risas

-No me molestes pollo asado- Contestó Hyoga muy rojo, y no sólo por vergüenza

-Jajajaja… ¿Cómo no reírme de un pato con complejo de Edipo bailando Macarena?- Comentó Ikki a punto de llorar de risa

-¡Es suficiente!- Exclamó muy molesto -Te enseñare a respetar mis gustos- Se subió las mangas de su camisa dejando ver sus musculosos brazos (Fans de Hyoga no babeen)

-Ya lo veremos- Respondió Ikki dejando se reír y haciendo sonar su cuello

Así, ambos santos entablan una "_civilizada"_ discusión… pero, ¿Para qué mentir?

Corrijo: Así, ambos santos entablan una discusión muy violenta… que no se me permite describir por orden de la autora al ser horario infantil, así que sólo diré el resultado…

Zona de pelea (Básicamente, el pasillo al lado de la sala de la computadora): Quedó como el Inframundo y el Templo Marino después de la Guerra Santa

Hyoga: Quedo apoyado en la pared con cuatro dientes menos que en la mañana y lesiones no tan graves

Ikki: Apoyado en la pared igual que Hyoga, pero con un ojo morado y lesiones leves

Dejando a los ociosos… ¿Qué paso con Shiryu?

/En la sala de torturas sicológicas… también llamada Biblioteca por los intelectuales/

-Ahhhhh- Suspiró relajado Shiryu -Nada mejor que un tiempo para estar solo con mis pensamientos- Pensó en voz alta, mientras tomaba un libro para leer -¿En qué página me quede?- Se preguntó tratando de recordar -Ya se, en la pagina setecientos noventa y cuatro- Y comenzó a leer tranquilamente hasta que…

-Que extraño, sentí estallar un cosmos familiar… deben estar peleando, conociendo a uno irrita a cualquiera, pero el otro pensé que era más paciente- Dijo y se encamino hacia el lugar donde sintió la pelea

Cuando va llegando ve a dos personas que miraban entre sorprendidas y asustadas la escena dentro de la sala

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó al darse cuenta con quienes se había encontrado

-¡Nosotros no fuimos!… ¡Fue su culpa!- Contestaron al unisonó apuntándose entre ellos con el dedo alterados

-Bien, primero cálmense y díganme que pasó- Pidió el dragón muy sereno

-Nosotros estábamos…- Empezó a contarle un P.I.

/Flash Back/

-¡Ja!- Exclamó con burla el fénix -Te gane pato- Dijo aun con su ojito morado

-No cierto- Contradijo Hyoga, aunque como tenía cinco dientes menos su voz sonaba extraña -¡Exijo una revancha!- Exclamó

-Entonces consigamos un árbitro- Propuso Ikki

-Y debería ser…- Empezó a decir Hyoga

-¡Shun!... ¡Seiya!- Exclamaron el pollo y el pato respectivamente (Ikki y Hyoga: ¡Oye!. N/A: Ya, lo siento)

Corrijo: Exclamaron el fénix y el cisne respectivamente

-No se vale… te daría ventaja- Se quejaron hablando al mismo tiempo

-Que no… ¡Deja de imitarme!- Exclamaron al unisonó

-¡No te estoy imitando!... ¡Tú me estas imitando!- Se quejaban todavía hablando al unisonó

-No debe ser Seiya- Dijo el peliazul -Por alguna razón al burro ese no le caigo bien-

-Sí, ¿Por qué será?- Pregunto sarcástico el rubio, quien recibe una mirada asesina de parte del fénix -Volviendo al tema… Shun te daría la ventaja-

-Piénsalo bien… ¿De verdad crees que elegiría tan fácil entre su hermano y uno de sus mejores amigos?- Cuestionó Ikki alzando una ceja

Hyoga lo meditó unos instantes -Sí, tienes razón, vamos a buscarlo-

Los dos mágicamente se recuperan de sus heridas y caminaron hasta el pasillo que daba a la sala en que discutían el de Pegaso y Andrómeda

-Por última vez Seiya, ¡No!- Se escuchaba decir a Shun al borde de perder la paciencia

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?- Cuestionó el aludido

-Primero: Porque no entenderías. Y segundo: Me estas acabando la paciencia- Respondió el santo de Andrómeda

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el santo de Pegaso

-Porque es molesto- Contestó

-¿Por qué es molesto?- Continuó el castaño

-Porque es aburrido que preguntes por todo- Explicó con la paciencia que le quedaba Shun

-¿Y por qué es aburrido?- Seiya estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta obtener una respuesta

/Mientras Hyoga e Ikki miraban muy divertidos la escena… a una distancia segura/

-Creo que deberías intervenir, Shun puede ser peligroso cuando se enoja- Dijo Hyoga un poco preocupado… pero sólo un poquito

-No lo creo, es más probable que Seiya se canse de molestar a mi otooto(3)- Opinó Ikki

-No, la paciencia de Shun se acabara antes- Comentó muy confiado el cisne

-¿Quieres apostar?- Lo retó Ikki

-De acuerdo- Acepto Hyoga -Apuesto 10 dólares a que Shun se enoja mucho con Seiya-

-Yo apuesto 10 dólares que Seiya se aburre de molestar a Shun- Habló muy confiado el peliazul

-¿De verdad crees que Seiya se aburrirá?- Cuestionó divertido el rubio

-No… pero confío en la paciencia de mi otooto- Respondió Ikki

De vuelta con el espectáculo, digo, con la discusión…

-Entiende que no- Dijo Shun

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Seiya

-Porque no quiero- Respondió ya muy irritado

-¿Y por qué no quieres?-

-Por qué haces que se agote mi paciencia- Contesto Shun sin brillo en sus ojos turquesa

-¿Por qué te agoto la paciencia?-

-Ahhhhhhhh…- Suspiró Andrómeda mientras miraba a Pegaso con los ojos sin brillo y su cabello se oscurecía, se levanto del asiento y habló con voz de Hades…

-Porque…- Empezó a decir -¡ME AGOTAS TODA LA PACIENCIA CON TUS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA!, ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE ESO NO ENTIENDES MALDITA SEA?- Gritó Shun/Hades

/Fin Flash Back/

-…Eso fue lo que paso- Terminó de contar Hyoga

-Y… ¿Seiya sigue vivo?- Preguntó preocupado Shiryu

-Aunque te sorprendas… sí- Contestó Ikki viendo de reojo la discusión

-Al parecer Shun/Hades también tiene mucha paciencia- Comentó el cisne

/En la sala/

-Por favor- Dijo Seiya (Parece que es muy valiente… o demasiado idiota)

-¡QUE NO, ENTIENDE!, ¡NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO!- Contestó muy molesto Shun/Hades

-Pooooooooorr faaaaavooooorr- Continuó insistiendo

-Escucha bien… ¿Si digo que sí… dejaras de molestar?, está a punto de darme un ataque de nervios- Dijo masajeándose la frente

-Si- Contestó muy tranquilo el Pegaso

-Ok- Dijo resignado el rey del Inframundo

/Mientras tanto con los chismosos… también conocidos como santos de Athena/

-Apuesto 20 dólares a que Shun/Hades se aburrirá y tratara de matar a Seiya- Dijo emocionado Ikki

-¿Qué no confiabas en tu hermano?- Le cuestionó Hyoga

-En Shun sí, pero en Hades no- Contestó sin remordimiento Ikki

-Pues 20 dólares a que antes que eso pase Seiya saldrá corriendo como pollo asado- Hyoga recibe una mirada asesina de Ikki -Digo, como gallina… jejeje- Rió nervioso

-¿Acaso no se cansan de apostar?- Les preguntó Shiryu con tono de reproche

-Hmmmmm… no- Respondieron ambos

-Bueno… si no puedes contra ellos úneteles- Y el dragón saca un billete de 20 dólares -Todo esto a que alguna cosa evitara que Seiya sea asesinado por Shun/Hades-

/En la zona de impacto, es decir, la sala/ 

-Muy bien, pon atención- Le dijo Shun/Hades a Seiya, mientras en una mesita había un títere de Seiya, uno de Shun con el cabello rojo y otro que tenía pegado un cartel que dice "autora"

Comienza a tomar los títeres -Tú eres Seiya- Toma el títere de Pegaso y se lo pasa- ¿Eso lo entiendes?- Preguntó a Seiya y este asiente con la cabeza

-Yo soy Shun/Hades- Toma su muñeco y se lo muestra -¿Entiendes?- El castaño nuevamente asiente

-Y por último, la autora escribió este fanfiction- Toma el títere con el cartel y se lo entrega -¿Te quedó claro?- Seiya mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, pero luego se queda pensando y levanta la mano como un niño de ocho años en la escuela

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Preguntó con resignación el dios del Inframundo

-Una última duda… ¿Tú eres Shun o eres Hades?- Preguntó con curiosidad

-Hmmmmm… se podría decir que ambos(4)- Contestó sin pensar que eso confundiría más a Seiya

-Eso no puede ser, porque conozco a Shun como caballero y a Hades como un dios así que no puedes ser dos personas diferentes- Dijo el castaño

-Escucha, en este momento si soy ambos, es decir que soy un caballero de Athena y el dios del Inframundo- Explicó

-¿Ósea que Shun es malo?- Preguntó triste

-No- Contestó el ¿pelirrojo? (Recuerden que este momento Shun tiene el pelo rojizo)

-¿Entonces Hades es bueno?- Preguntó esta vez esperanzado

-Tampoco- Respondió Shun/Hades

-Entonces… ¿Eres bueno o eres malo?- Cuestionó confundido Seiya

-El bien y el mal son conceptos relativos- Explicó con aires filosóficos

-¿Eh?- Ahora Seiya tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-Míralo de esta forma: Si tengo el cabello negro soy totalmente Shun, si lo tengo negro soy totalmente Hades y si lo tengo rojo… Hmmmm- Se quedo pensando -Es que estoy muy irritado o molesto-

-¿Ósea que estas molesto?- Preguntó Seiya curioso

-Sí- Contestó de forma cortante

-¿Te irrito mucho?- Preguntó inocentemente el castaño

-A veces sí, a veces no tanto y otras quisiera arrojarte al infierno de Cocytos- Respondió tranquilamente, logrando que Seiya se le erizaran los cabellos- ¿Alguna otra duda?- Cuestiona mirando mal al Pegaso

-Pues…- Duda un poco, pero al sentirse observado por el dios que lo miraba con cara de si-hablas-te-matare-para-revivirte-y-matarte-de-nuevo-hasta-que-me-aburra -No… todo quedo perfectamente claro…-

-Perfecto- Dijo Shun volviendo a tener los cabello verdes

-C-claro- Titubeó Seiya para luego salir corriendo como gallina de la sala

Mientras los espectadores quedaron perplejos con la boca abierta, puesto que ellos esperaban ver sangre… ¡Mucha sangre!... ejem, perdón… me emocioné

-Cómo es posible…- Dijo un desesperado Shiryu -¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo fue?- Se preguntó en voz alta

-No tengo idea- Hyoga se encogió de hombros -Pero gané… páguenme- Exigió sonriendo

-No si puedo evitarlo- Ikki entra a la sala y se acerca a su hermanito

-Oye Shun- Llamó al mencionado

-¿Qué pasa nii-san?- Contestó rápidamente

-¿Recuerdas que tienes una reserva de dulces y chocolates secreta en el armario de tu habitación?- Preguntó el peliazul

-Sí, lo recuerdo- El peliverde medita la situación -¿Y tu como lo sabes?- Cuestionó extrañado

-Ehhhh…- Musitó -No es porque revise tu habitación- Susurró

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendido

-Cof cof- Ikki fingió toser -Ese no es el punto- Dijo de forma autoritaria de pronto -Te tengo malas noticias-

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Shun preocupado

-Lamento decirte que… alguien se comió tus dulces-

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Cómo?- Preguntó muy sorprendido y sus cabellos se volvieron rojizos (De nuevo) -¡¿Quién demonios se comió mis dulces?- Cuestionó muy molesto

-Ehhh…en ese orden: Se comieron tus dulces, fue Seiya, en tu habitación, la semana pasada, burlando el candado- Contestó Ikki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver la reacción de su "_dulce"_ hermanito

-Con que Seiya…- Afirmó mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba -Con tu permiso, iré a arreglar cuentas con cierto caballito con alas- Dijo el pelirrojo y sale de la sala

Ikki se quedo ahí mismo, rápidamente Hyoga y Shiryu se acercan al peliazul

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó curioso Hyoga

-Que Seiya se comió su reserva de dulces secreta- Contestó serio Ikki

Un aire frio se sintió para el cisne y el dragón… si hay algo no deben quitarle a Shun eran sus dulces

-Creo que exageraste- Comentó Shiryu -Es probable que mate a Seiya siendo Hades-

-Na´h… estará bien- Dijo despreocupadamente el peliazul -Espero- Murmuró bajo

-¡SEIYA VEN AQUÍ!, ¡NADIE SE COME MIS DULCES Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!- Se escuchó un grito muy fuerte de una voz familiar (Ustedes se imaginan quien es)

-Tal vez si exagere un poquito- Admitió el fénix

Así, los tres santos emprenden su tarea de encontrar a Seiya antes que cierto dios lo matara… nuevamente.

00o00o00o00o00o00

**Explicaciones: **

(1)= Esto es como un símbolo para indicar que de ese punto empieza la historia fanfic, cuando haya el segundo significara que es lo que "conversan" los personajes sobre el fanfic… espero haberme explicado bien… lo había puesto en el capítulo 1 pero la pagina no respeto la simbología y espero que ahora si lo haya hecho.

(2)= Para lo que no lo sepan, Natassia es el nombre de la madre de Hyoga, pero también de una chica que Hyoga conoció del manga en la historia "Hyoga en el país de los Hielos", obviamente Shiryu hace referencia a la segunda.

(3)= Otooto es hermano menor en japonés… y como muchos ya lo saben nii-san es hermano mayor en japonés.

(4)= Primero, se que Shun y Hades son dos personajes distintos… pero digamos que cuando esta con el cabello rojizo es un término medio (O sencillamente Hades vuelve a Shun cuando este se enoja mucho). Además ténganme paciencia, cuando escribí esto (En Agosto del 2010) estaba enferma y delirando.

**Nota Final de la Autora:**

¡Hola!, presentando el capitulo dos parte uno del fic, sólo digamos que era un poquito largo así que lo hice en dos partes, la parte dos está escrita en Word y la subiré cuando regresé de vacaciones ^^ (Wuajajaja…).

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y muchas gracias a los entes que dejaron review: **Artemisa-Cazadora**, Feña, digo **Anonimamente anónimo D** (Sí, no tengo ni la menor idea quien es ¬¬), **MarsNeptune** y **Mary Martin. **Se les agradece mucho también a los que están leyendo esto en este preciso instante…

Post Data: Como se habrán dado cuenta… según mi criterio alguien tan dulce como Shun… ¡Debe adorar los dulces!... es lógica simple ^^

Ahora si… ¡Chao!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Y ahora ¡¿QUÉ! - Parte dos

**El Color de la Casualidad**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no importa cuando llore, suplique, desee, amenace o delire no son míos, solo me pertenece la trama. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro y toda publicidad es falsa.

**Aclaración para la lectura: **

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

"_frase sarcástica"_

**_Segundo Capítulo- Y ahora… ¡¿QUÉ? (Parte II)**

00o00o00o00o00o00

Mientras los santitos buscaban al castaño, sea para matarlo, ayudarlo, despedirse o burlarse. El aludido comía tranquilamente un helado en su habitación con la puerta cerrada (No quería que nadie comiera de su helado).

Seiya escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó el castaño sin darle mucha importancia

-Soy yo… déjame pasar- Contestó la voz detrás de la puerta

-Tú no eres yo porque yo soy yo- Dijo Pegaso, que pareciera que lo que le enseñan le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra

-Ahora veo porque mi otooto te quiere matar… tal vez debería dejar que lo haga- Agregó la voz pensativa

-Shun… matarme… ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Seiya confundido -¿Esas palabras pueden estar juntas?- De la nada toma un diccionario y lo consulta

/El ese mismo instante, detrás de la puerta de Seiya/

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- Gritó Ikki aburrido de esperar y dando golpes junto a patadas a la indefensa puerta (N/A: Ninguna puerta fue dañada en la producción de este fanfic… bueno sólo la puerta de Seiya)

-No creo que ese sea el método más adecuado para lograr que acceda a abrirnos- Opinó sereno Shiryu

-¡Ya se!- Exclamó Hyoga mientras sobre su cabecita se prendía un bombillo -Seiya si abres la puerta… ¡Te daré un caramelo!- El rubio sonríe como si hubiera descubierto algo importante

El fénix y el dragón lo miran incrédulos

-Ehhhhhhhh… Hyoga- Empezó a hablar el dragón -No creo que Seiya sea tan tonto como para que abra la puerta sólo por un caramelo- Explicó con unas gotitas en la cabeza

El cisne meditó sus palabras -Hmmm… quizás tenga razón- En ese momento la puerta se abre y el Pegaso da una señal con la mano para que se acerquen -O quizás no- Se limito a decir el rubio entrando junto a sus compañeros al cuarto del castaño

/En el cuarto del castaño/

-Seiya escucha con atención…- Dijo Shiryu con cara seria -Pasa que…- Seiya lo interrumpe

-Luego me dices- Le restó importancia -Primero quiero mi caramelo- Se cruzó de brazos

-Pero es importante- Trato de convencerlo el dragón

-No sin que antes me den mi caramelo- Ordenó tercamente Seiya

-Está bien… Hyoga dale el dulce- Pidió amablemente el pelinegro al rubio

-Toma- Procedió a entregarle el dichoso dulce al castaño

-Gracias- Contestó recibiendo el caramelo y comenzando a saborearlo (Si, era una paletita)

/Mismo lugar, diez minutos después/

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó hastiado Hyoga viendo como el castaño continuaba lamiendo la paletita

-¡Sip!- Respondió muy sonriente Seiya

-Ahora escúchame Seiya- Dijo Shiryu con la misma cara seria -Sucedió que…- Comienza a relatar al castaño lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior (Ya saben, cuando apostaron y blablabla…)

-Entonces están aquí porque Shun/Hades probablemente me quiera matar…- Repitió el Pegaso sin comprender todas las palabras

-¿Acaso no te preocupa en lo mas mínimo que tu integridad física corra grave peligro?- Cuestionó a Seiya el pelinegro

-¿Qué eres?, ¿Algún tipo de masoquista?- Preguntó Hyoga con burla

-Déjenlo- Dijo Ikki despreocupadamente -Si quiere sufrir que sufra- Agregó con tono maligno

-¿Solo por comerme los dulces de Shun?- Preguntó el Pegaso

-¡¿En verdad te los comiste?¡- Exclamaron al unisonó el pelinegro, el rubio y el peliazul

-Si… ¿Pasa algo malo?- Todos menos Seiya se caen al estilo anime

-Seiya…- Dijo Hyoga -¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación?- El aludido asintió

-Mira, a ti te gustan los dulces… ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó el pelinegro al castaño

-¡Sí!- Contestó entusiasta

-Bueno, el caso es que a Shun también le gustan mucho los dulces, y tiene una reserva secreta de dulces, en la que guarda muchos dulces…- Empezó a explicar Shiryu

-Y tú te comiste sus dulces- Terminó de explicar Hyoga

-¡DEJEN DE DECIR "DULCES"!- Gritó Ikki molesto, los tres lo voltean a ver, luego se miran y siguen conversando ignorando al peliazul

-Eso es malo… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Seiya un poco más preocupado… pero sólo un poco

-Sí, muy malo- Contestó Hyoga

-Pero se arreglara se pido perdón, después de todo Shun siempre me ha perdonado. Como cuando cambie su champú por colorante y estuvo una semana con el cabello azul, o aquella vez cuando perdí sus llaves de la mansión y se quedo dos horas afuera cuando estaba lloviendo, o cuando le puse mucha salsa picante a su comida y tuvo que beber como tres litros de agua… ¡Y ni siquiera le dijo a Ikki¡- Seiya se fijo que el mencionado lo miraba fijamente -Oh, oh… creo que no debí decir eso-

-No, no debiste hacerlo- Dijo el fénix mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a cierto caballo alado

-Ikki este no es momento para matarlo, debemos impedir que Shun/Hades lo mate y luego...- En ese momento las palabras de Shiryu fueron interrumpidas por una voz que se escuchaba cada vez más cercana

-¡SEIYA, NO TE ESCONDERAS!, ¡TE ENCONTRARE Y TE LLEVARE AL INFIERNO DONDE TE MATARE, TE REVIVIRE Y TE VOLVERE A MATAR SI NO TE APARECES EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- Se escuchó desde un pasillo no tan lejano de donde se encontraban

-… podrás matarlo tú con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Completó su frase el dragón mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda de los presentes

-No entiendo… ¿Todo esto por comerme los dulces de Shun?- Dijo, o más bien preguntó el castaño a los presentes

-Al parecer, creo que a Hades le gustan los dulces tanto como a Shun…- Dedujo Hyoga poniendo su manito en el mentón -Eso te pone en una situación muy complicada… Shun sólo te habría amenazado y tal vez golpeado, pero Hades es capaz de matarte-

-Es decir que probablemente terminaras amenaza, golpeado y muerto- Dijo Ikki con tono burlón -Y si te reviven te matare por haber molestado mi hermanito- Agregó con una sonrisa amenazante

-Seiya, imagínatelo de esta forma- Trató de explicar Shiryu para no confundir más al Pegaso -Esto es equivalente a que le hallas robado dulces a un dios vengativo… que es casi lo que acabas de hacer, ahora que lo reflexiono- Terminó su explicación

-¿Y qué haremos?, No lo podemos dejar a su suerte… ¿O sí?- Preguntó esperanzado Hyoga mientras miraba a Shiryu, que negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, pasemos al plan "B"- Dijo de repente Ikki

-¿Cuál era el plan "A"?- Preguntó Seiya curioso

-Esperar que a Shiryu se le ocurriera un plan- Contestó el rubio -Pero parece que la fortuna no le mostro los dientes-

-Se dice "Que la fortuna te sonría", no que te muestre los dientes- Corrigió el pelinegro

-Na´h, es casi lo mismo- Dijo sin darle importancia el cisne -El punto es que no se nos ocurrió nada de nada-

-Bueno… Seiya tendrá que sufrir… ¡Wuajajajajaja!- Todos miran raro al fénix -Es decir, que lamentable- Dijo con falsa pena

-Okaaaaaay…- Musitó extrañado el Pegaso -¿Cuál es el plan "B"?-

-Pues, esperar a que Shun se calme- Contestó Hyoga -O… le damos un buen golpe en la cabeza- Todos lo miran feo -Esta bien, olviden lo del golpe en la cabeza- Dijo cruzado de brazos

-Opino que debemos hacer algo para que se calme y evitar que asesine a Seiya- Propuso el pelinegro, mientras pensaba -_Porque no quiero perder veinte dólares-_

-Lo primero es conseguir un señuelo- Ordenó Ikki, quien voltea a Hyoga, que voltea a Shiryu, que voltea a Seiya, el cual voltea pero no ve a nadie

-¿Yo?...- Todos asintieron -Pe-pero yo no quiero ser asesinado por Hades, otra vez- Dijo mientras fingía llorar

-Eres la carnada prefecta, además que tú eres el problema y serás la solución del problema… es simple lógica- Hyoga le da palmadas en la espalda -Además… si algo sale mal sólo tú saldrás perjudicado… ¿Acaso no es una estupenda idea?-

-Ehhhhhh… sigo pensando que sería mejor que me disculpara… Shun no dejaría que Hades me matara, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Seiya buscando apoyo en sus amigos, que solamente lo miraban con lastima, compasión y demás sinónimos

/Mientras en algún lugar de la mansión/

Una persona seguía recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme mansión en busca del caballo alado, al cual no encontraba

Así que se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, entró y buscó en su segundo escondite secreto (Aunque TODOS sepan que existen) para dulces, este se encontraba detrás del refrigerador (Por si a alguien de los lectores les interesa)

Abre el escondite y saca una caja de chocolates

-Hmmmm… que rico chocolate- Dijo mientras comía los deliciosos "chocolates cochecito" en la mesa de la cocina -Comienzo a pensar que si gritas y amenazas a alguien con torturarlo si no aparece, ese alguien no aparecerá… creo que debí considerarlo antes- Y luego de su reflexión continuó disfrutando el chocolate

-Tal vez no debería enojarme con Seiya- Dijo Shun de cabello verde -Pero… no tenia que comerse MIS dulces, ¡Merece un castigo!- Dijo con cabello rojo- Aunque… debí que suponer que se los comería- Suspiró y volvió a tener el cabello verde -No importa, igual merece un castigo- Opino con cabello rojo -Pero… para estos casos tengo un segundo escondite… bastara con se disculpe- Decidió con sus cabellos verdosos -Aun que se tenga que disculpar a la fuerza- Agregó volviendo a tener los cabellos rojizos mientras abandonaba la cocina retomando su búsqueda.

/Mientras en el escondite, digo, en la habitación de la causa de todos los problemas habidos y por haber… también llamado Seiya para la mayoría/

-Bueno, entonces está decidido- Dijo Hyoga -¿Alguien está en contra?- Preguntó y solo Seiya levanto la mano- Lo diré de otra forma: ¿Alguien aparte de Seiya está en contra?- Volvió a preguntar y esta vez nadie levanto la mano -Perfecto, pongamos el plan en práctica-

-¡Alto, alto!- Exclamó Seiya -¿Me explican el plan de nuevo?- Todos lo miran como diciendo "¡Yo lo mato, yo lo mato!" -No perdía nada con preguntar- Refunfuñó

Entonces le volvieron a explicar el plan, luego de varias demostraciones prosiguieron

/En el lugar donde solo un grupo selecto de personas se dignan a entrar,es decir... la biblioteca/

-¿Entendiste ahora?- Le preguntó Shiryu a Seiya

-Si- Respondió este -¿Qué parte haremos?- Consultó interrogante

-Pues algo muy fácil… Sólo te quedas aquí y esperas a que Shun/Hades llegue, luego entraremos en acción- Dijo Hyoga como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dicho plan

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si ustedes no llegan a tiempo?- Cuestionó el castaño preocupado

-Pues… -Comenzó a hablar Ikki -Fue un placer conocerte "amigo"- Todos los presentes lo voltean a ver -¿Qué acaso están ciegos?, ¡Esta entre comillas!-

-¡Pues nada de eso!- Reclamó Pegaso -No dejare que me usen como carnada para una apuesta- Reclamó Seiya, quien uso el razonamiento y formo una idea de lo que podía ocurrir

-¡Pero Seiya!- Gritó Hyoga haciendo énfasis con sus brazos -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros?, que somos tus compañeros, tus amigos y ehhhhh… tus medio-hermanos según el manga- Fingió indignación

-P-pero- Tibió el castaño

-Seiya- Lo interrumpió Shiryu -Hyoga tiene razón- Dijo sereno -_Además le hacen falta clases de actuación-_ Pensó

-Bueno, si lo dicen así- Estaban por convencer al santo de Pegaso cuando…

**¡CRASH!**

Se escucho el ruido de algo quebrarse, y el cuerpo de Seiya cae como saco de papas al piso. Sospechosamente cerca esta Ikki detrás de él con un jarrón quebrado en sus manos (No es necesario explicar que paso… ¿Verdad?)

-¡¿Pero Ikki que demonios hiciste?- Replicó Shiryu molesto

-Ya cálmate lagartija sobre alimentada- Contestó dejando el jarrón roto en una mesa cercana -Además mala hierba nunca muere, si no mató Ares, Poseidón ni Hades, dudo mucho que pegarle en la cabeza con un jarrón de cerámica lo mate -Cruzó sus brazos- Lo peor que podría pasarle es dejarlo más tonto… si fuera posible claro- Agregó divertido

-Bueno…- Cortó el silencio Hyoga -Aprovechemos que esta inconsciente y amarrémoslo a una silla, ya que si despierta no creo que nos haga caso-

/Mientras esos tres amaran el cuerpo del caballito con alas a una silla. En la sala, más específicamente en la mochila de Shun/

La gata Jade salió a explorar su nuevo entorno, puesto que con tanto bullicio no la dejaban dormir

-_Al fin bajo techo-_ Pensó Jade -_Tendré que buscar un lugar más cómodo para dormir-_ Teniendo su propósito claro, se retiro sigilosa de sala hacia el infinito y mas allá… es decir… emmm…alguna habitación de la mansión

/En otro lugar de la mansión/

Shun/Hades caminaba buscando a Seiya, pero se encontró con Ikki

-Hola Ikki- Saludó Shun, quien aún seguía con el cabello rojo, pero con más brillo en sus ojitos

-Ho-hola- Contestó al saludo algo nervioso el fénix -Oye... ¿De casualidad buscas a Seiya?- Interrogó tratando de parecer casual (Aquí otra persona que necesita clases de actuación)

-De hecho, sí- Le respondió Shun/Hades -Necesito hablar con él de algo importante… ¿Sabes donde esta?- Preguntó con tono de inocencia, que contrarrestaba con sus cabellos rojizos

-Sí- Dijo algo más tranquilo -Esta en la biblioteca del segundo piso-

-Ok… gracias- Le dijo Shun/Hades mientras retomaba un nuevo rumbo: La biblioteca

Una vez fuera de vista, Ikki se reúne con Hyoga y Shiryu para completar la fase tres del plan

-Y… ¿Le contaste?- Consultó curioso Hyoga

-Sí, pero no se veía enojado- Contestó Ikki

-¡Por Athena Ikki!- Le reclamó el rubio -Shun podría asaltar un banco y tú lo verías inocente-

-Pero Shun no ha robado ningún banco… ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó preocupado el peliazul -¡Él nunca haría eso!- Exclamó

-No Ikki…- Respondió Hyoga, pero el fénix aun continua alterado -No lo ha hecho- Trató de calmarlo en vano el cisne

-¡De seguro fue culpa de Hades, lo debió haber engañado de alguna manera!- Gritó histérico Ikki

-Ikki cálmate- Intentó calmarlo también Shiryu

-¡Nadie molesta a mi hermanito y sale ileso!- Exclamó el peliazul, que seguía sin escuchar las palabras del dragón y el cisne

-¡IKKI CALMATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Gritó perdiendo la paciencia el pelinegro

El fénix y el cisne quedaron con los ojos como platos al escuchar a su siempre calmado amigo dragón gritar

-B-bueno- Tartamudeó el fénix sin salir de su asombro

-Primero: Ikki, tu hermano no ha robado nada y menos un banco. Segundo: Terminemos de discutir antes de que Seiya termine seis metros bajo tierra, ¿Entendieron?- Les preguntó Shiryu aún molesto y sin esperar respuesta partió hacia donde se encontraba el Pegaso

-Sí- Respondieron Hyoga e Ikki mientras seguían a Shiryu

/En ese instante… cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca/

-Al fin llegue- Dijo Shun que había llegado al lugar mencionado arriba (No sean perezosos y lean) -Incluso despues de interminables peleas donde contamos con tiempo limitado para salvar a Saori del villano de turno… no me acostumbro a las escaleras- Pensó en voz alta

Abrió la puerta y ve muchos libros que acumulaban MUCHO polvo, unas revistas (Entre ellas: "La rosa negra: Consejos de Afrodita de piscis", "Los Elíseos: Descubra la vida eterna", "Sin mascaras: Lo que cada amazona debe saber" y "Cubito de Hielo: Como hacer coópteles"), los estantes, unas mesas y unas cuantas sillas… cabe agregar que entre ellas un Pegaso inconsciente amarrado con seis nudos a una

Al santo de Andrómeda aun poseído por Hades (N/A: Que nombre más largo… ¿Entienden porque siempre lo describo por el cabello?) le aparecieron muchas gotitas en la cabeza al observar como el castaño dormía plácidamente

-Ehhhh… Seiya- Trató de despertarlo de su profundo sueño (Eso se oyó a cuento) -Seiya despierta- Dijo mas fuerte, pero sin dar resultados -¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- Gritó casi en la oreja del castaño

-Ahhh- El Pegaso bostezó -¿Ya es hora de comer?- Preguntó todavía medio dormido

Shun se cae al estilo anime

-¿Ya despertaste?- Consultó Shun/Hades aguantando las ganas de matar a cierto personaje

-Creo que sí…¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?- Al parecer el golpe si le afecto un poquito

-La verdad, ni la menor idea del porque estas amarrado. Pero tenemos asuntos que conversar- Habló con actitud seria el pelirrojo

-¿Así?- Cuestionó sorprendido y extraño Seiya -Recuerdo que estaba platicando con Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga sobre…- De repente se quedó callado, Shun sólo lo ve interrogante

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Shun/Hades con curiosidad

-¿Estás aquí por el asunto de los dulces?- Shun/Hades mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa -¡!- Gritó Seiya tan fuerte que hasta se escucho donde estaban el cisne, el dragón y el pollo ahumado (Ikki: ¡Oye!. N/A: Lo siento, me deje llevar), también conocido como fénix, el ave mitológica que siempre renace de sus cenizas (N/A: ¿Mejor?. Ikki: Sí)

/Desde el escondite ubicado estratégicamente en alguna parte/

-Creo que Seiya ya despertó- Dijo Shiryu al escuchar tal grito

-Y que se encontró con Shun- Le siguió Hyoga

-Debemos evitar que mi hermano lo mate… luego yo tendré los honores de hacerlo… Wuajajajaja- Terminó de decir Ikki

Shiryu y Hyoga lo miraban con varias gotas de sudor sobre sus cabecitas

/De vuelta en la biblioteca/

-¿Seiya qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué gritaste?- Preguntó preocupado Shun ante la reacción de su amigo

-Por favor no me lastimes- Suplicó el santo de Pegaso -Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, pero por lo que más quieras perdóname la vida- Continuó su melodrama el castaño (Y otro más para las clases de actuación)

-Cálmate por favor- Intentaba consolarlo Shun

-¡Soy muy joven para morir!- Exclamó el castaño sin escuchar

-Seiya… no te voy a matar- Habló Shun

-¿A no?- Cuestionó esperanzado

-No, si que no te preocupes- Dijo tranquilamente Shun, volviendo a tener el cabello verde

-En ese caso…- Empezó a hablar Seiya -Lamento haberme comido tus dulces-

-No te preocupes, acepto tus disculpas- Afirmó el peliverde con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a desatar al Pegaso de la silla, una vez resuelto el inconveniente ambos santos se sientan frente a frente

Shun le platicaba a Seiya de la importancia de la amistad, la fraternidad y todas las demás cosas que terminan en "dad".

/En ese momento, afuera de la puerta de la biblioteca/

-¿Listos?- Les preguntó Ikki sosteniendo una cubeta de agua en su mano

-Listos- Respondieron al unisonó Hyoga y Shiryu tomando cada uno una cuerda

-Ok- Musitó el peliazul inhalando profundo -A la cuenta de uno… dos… y a las tres-

Fueron corriendo hacia la biblioteca

-¡AHORA!- Gritaron entrando por la puerta, sorprendiendo a Shun y Seiya que los voltean a ver

-¿Qué hacen?, ¿Y por que tienen una cubeta de agua?- Cuestionó confundido Shun, aunque no alcanzo a decir ni "pio" cuando los tres chiflados le vaciaron TODA el agua fría en la cabeza al pobre Shun, aprovechando su confusión y el hecho de que tenia la cubeta de agua en la cabeza que le impedía ver, lo amarraron a la silla de la misma forma que a Seiya

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Cuestionó molesto el peliverde con el balde en su cabecita -¡El agua estaba muy fría!-

-¡Lo logramos justo a tiempo!- Celebró Hyoga

-Seiya… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shiryu a un Seiya que veía estupefacto la escena

-¡Por favor desátenme!- Pidió Andrómeda con voz suplicante, pero todos lo ignoraron -¡Al menos quítenme este balde de la cabeza!-

-¡Reacciona Seiya!... ¿No te paso nada?- Interrogó Hyoga al aludido

-De hecho no… y ni siquiera quería matarme, sólo le pedí disculpas y listo- Contestó Pegaso al salir de la impresión

-Es decir que…- Empezó a decir Shiryu

-…Todo esto…- Le siguió Hyoga

-…Fue para nada- Terminó la frase Ikki con un tic en el ojo

-Básicamente y tomándolo de un punto de visto objetivo esta situación… sí, fue una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria- Dijo Seiya con aires de maestro

-…- Silencio sepulcral de todos

-Oh, oh- Dijeron los tres y voltearon a ver a Shun, quien seguía amarrado

-Por favor que alguien me quite el balde de la cabeza- Siguió pidiendo el santo de Andrómeda

-Deberían hacerlo antes de que se enoje- Les recomendó Seiya

Y dicho y hecho, Ikki se acerca a su hermano y retira el balde de su cabeza muy nervioso, pero se tranquiliza al ver que Shun aun tenía el cabello verde… por ahora

-Gracias nii-san- Dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde -Ahora me explicaría la razón por la que me atan a una silla y me vierten un balde con agua fría en la cabeza… ¿Por favor?- Pidió dulcemente

-Pues… ehhhhh… para evitar que mataras a Seiya- Contestó Hyoga muy apenado

-¿De verdad me creen capaz de matar a Seiya?- Cuestionó Shun con el tono inocente que lo caracterizaba

-Heeerr… tú no pero Hades si- Hablo Shiryu -Además de las amenazas que gritabas por toda la mansión- Justificó

-Al principio lo hubiera hecho… peeeero, luego de meditarlo y comer algo de chocolate decidí que era mejor aceptar sus disculpas- Afirmó Shun con mucha naturalidad

-Bueno… en ese caso te debemos una disculpa- Habló Hyoga aun muy avergonzado -¿Nos perdonas?- Preguntó como si fuera un niño chiquito

-Por supuesto- Respondió de inmediato el peliverde -Pero antes necesito un pequeño e insignificante favor-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron al unisonó los demás santos

-Pues… ¿Podrían desatarme?- Dijo algo apenado el santo, todos se caen al estilo anime

/Quince minutos después…/

Estaban los cinco caballeritos (Como los nombro Shaka) yendo a la sala, mientras Shun escucha la explicación de su nii-san sobre el asunto

-… Y eso fue lo que paso- Terminó de contar Ikki (Obviamente omitiendo la parte de la apuesta)

-No te preocupes nii-san, todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando- Dijo Shun

Ambos hermanos platicaban hasta llegar a la sala, Shun se dirige a tomar sus cosas y se da cuento de que algo faltaba. Inmediatamente lo comienza a buscar

Ikki lo miró intrigado -¿Qué se perdió?- Preguntó finalmente

Shun por su parte (Y sin escuchar la pregunta de su hermano) continuaba revisando la sala -¿Dónde pudo haber ido?- Se preguntó en voz alta -No debe estar muy lejos-

-¿Qué cosa?- Interrogó el peliazul, pero su otouto no respondió y siguió su búsqueda -¡SHUN!- Llamó autoritariamente

-¿Qué?- Contestó tímidamente al llamado de su nii-san

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Volvió a preguntar el fénix

-A una gata- Ikki lo miró confundido -Lo que paso es que…- Empezó a explicar Shun la historia que ustedes se deberían saber -… Y la deje en mi mochila- Terminó su relato

-¿Y qué demonios paso ahora?- Preguntó cansado Ikki

-Pues…- Shun agacha la cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus dedos -No sé donde está ahora- Contestó

-Ahhh… solo eso- Dijo el peliazul, pero luego asimila mejor la información -¡¿QUE EL GATO NO ESTA?- Preguntó elevando su tono

-Básicamente no está donde la deje- Contestó apenado el peliverde -Tendremos que buscarla… ¿Me ayudas, nii-san?- Pidió poniendo su carita más tierna

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no será bueno- Susurró para sí el fénix, empezando a ayudar a su hermano en la búsqueda

00o00o00o00o00o00

-¿Les gusto?, ¿Les gusto?- Consultó emocionada la autora y con estrellitas en los ojos

-Hmmmm…- Shiryu pone una mono en su mentón -La verdad analizándolo desde un punto de vista objetivo y considerando tú estado de salud y otros factores… se puede deducir que se consideraría un trabajo decente- Contestó serio, la autora lo ve con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza

-Que aunque estas media loca y además enferma, es un fanfic aceptable- Tradujo Ikki de forma burlona

-Gracias Shiryu- Contestó la autora y luego mira mal a Ikki -Y no estoy media loca, me afecto la fiebre y el jarabe para la tos-

-Ah pues lo siento- Dijo sarcástico el peliazul -Estas completamente loca entonces- Agregó burlón

La autora suspiró -Ikki… no vale la pena discutir contigo- Dijo resignada -Sólo logras que me suba la fiebre, así que me voy a dormir- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-Hazlo lo que quieras… ¡FLOJA!- Le gritó el peliazul, pero la autora lo ignora y sigue derecho. Todos lo miran mal -¿Qué?-

-Ikki está mal que discutas con la gente, y pero si están enfermos, por alguna razón están más susceptibles y sensibles- Le recriminó Shiryu -Además podría vengarse de una forma muy fea-

-Shiryu tiene razón… en especial con lo último- Apoyó Hyoga -Ve a disculparte-

-¿Y que si no lo hago?- Cuestionó a modo de amenaza

-Nii-san míralo de esta forma…- Dijo Shun -Si ella se deprime, no terminara el fanfic- Los presentes ponen cara de espanto

-Ok, ok- Accedió de mala gana el fénix -Me disculpare con la loca esa-

El peliazul entra a la habitación donde descansaba la autora, que tenía una cama con un bultito, un armario y una repisa con varios peluches

-Oye…- Empezó a decir cruzado de brazos -Vengo a pedir disculpas- Habló entre dientes, pues disculparse es algo que él no suele hacer ni aceptar

-Zzzzzzzzzz- Es el sonido proveniente de la autora

Ikki se sorprendió -¿Cómo se durmió tan rápido?- Se preguntó extrañado -Bueno, mejor para mi…- Se dispuso a retirarse con su balde de agua fría en la mano (Sin comentarios…), cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta…

**¡RING!¡RING! ¡RING!¡RING!**

Suena el _"oportuno" _teléfono, la autora despierta y mira alrededor, ve al teléfono que suena, a Ikki con la cubeta de agua y… nuevamente al teléfono

-Si, hola- Contestó la autora media dormida el teléfono

-¡¿COMO QUE HOLA?, ¡NO ME HAZ INCLUIDO EN TODO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!- Gritó Saori del otro lado del auricular del teléfono -¡SI CREES QUE TE VAS A SALVAR ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA!, ADEMÁS QUE…- La autora cuelga

-Número equivocado- Dijo la autora y se disponía a volver a dormir cuando se fijó que Ikki estaba sospechosamente cerca de la puerta llevando el dichoso balde -¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó muy molesta -¿Acaso ibas a hacer una broma?- Interrogó mientras se levanta, toma una escoba y un aura negra la rodea

-Ehhhhhhh… yo…- Ikki no pudo terminar la frase

/Mientras en la sala/ 

Estaban los cuatro personajes esperando tranquilamente, cuando desde la habitación se escucha escuchó un ruido

-¿Oyeron eso?- Preguntó Hyoga

-Espero que mi nii-san este bien- Murmuró Shun preocupado

-Yo le dije no llevara ese balde con agua… pero claro, todos ignoran mis sugerencias- Se quejó Shiryu cruzado de brazos

Hubo un silencio incomodo -Yo ya me aburrí- Comentó Seiya

Se abrió la puesta de la habitación y salió Ikki corriendo con la cubeta de agua en la cabeza y cerro rápidamente la puerta. Todos veían al fénix interrogantes

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó curioso Shun luego de un silencio aún más incomodo

-Digamos que malentendió la situación… y trató de pegarme con esto- Mostró la escoba con el mango roto

Todos ponen caras de asombro

-En fin…- Se quitó el balde de la cabeza -Ni una palabra de esto o desearan haberse quedado en el Hades- Amenazó y salió de la sala

Otro silencio (Vaya, que silencioso esta hoy… o no hay nada bueno para llenar el vacío) y entre todos se miraron las caras

De repente la puerta se vuelve a abrir y sale la autora muy molesta -¡Maldito Ikki!- Exclamó -Rompió mi escoba- Se lamentó con ojitos llorosos -Pero ya verá… voy a vengarme- Dijo con cara de sicópata -¡Wuajajajaja!- Rió, luego se da cuenta que no estaba sola en la sala -Ehhh… ¿Dije eso en voz alta?- Preguntó avergonzada, los santos asintieron

-Ehhhhhhh… en fin… con su permiso me voy- Dijo mientras salía de la sala -A cobrar mi venganza- Murmuró para si

-Es oficial- Empezó a decir Hyoga -Hay cuatro personas peligrosas: Saori cuando se enoja, Shun cuando se enoja, la Autora cuando se enoja e Ikki en general- Enumeró con sus dedos

-Yo no me pongo asi… ¿Verdad?- Consultó Shun curioso, pero nadie contesta

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- Dijo Shiryu nervioso y se va de la sala junto con Hyoga y Seiya

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué nadie respondió?- Se preguntó el peliverde extrañado

**Nota Final de la Autora:**

Bueno lectores (Si es que hay alguno), así termina el capitulo dos de este fanfic. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: **Wizard of love**, **MarsNeptune** y **Sakurak Li**... y por supuesto gracias a ti quien-sea-que-seas por molestarte en leer esto ^^. Y ahora con las preguntas que hacen en los fanfics al final de un capitulo: ¿Podrán encontrar Jade?, ¿Para qué era la cubeta con agua? Y… ¿Alguien le responderá a Shun?...

Todas las respuestas a estas incógnitas y mas en cuanto se me ocurra algo interesante ^^

Ahora con la Publicidad:

Dejen reviews y pidan los títeres de Saint Seiya. Contamos con siete modelos deferentes:

_Seiya de Pegaso: Muy resistente, casi como el original

_Hyoga de Cisne: Incluye la música de ´El lago de los cisnes`

_Shiryu de Dragón: Incluye libros de filosofía e historia de China

_Ikki de Fénix: Resistente al fuego

_Shun de Andrómeda: Su cabello cambia de verde, rojo o negro con agua fría o caliente

_Saori Kido: Perfecta para practicar el Vudú (Incluye agujas)

_ Tokumaru Tatsumi: Pida el títere de Saori, y le damos este de regalo

¡Ya lo saben!, ordénelos ahora, ¡Tan simple como dejar reviews!

Y hablando de reviews… y aprovechando para hacerme publicidad… si alguien pasara a leer el otro fanfic que subí llamado "Cita Equivocada" se lo agradecería infinitamente T-T…

Para no alargar más el tema, me despido no sin antes dejar un saludo y mis agradecimientos ^^

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Búsqueda y consecuencia - Parte uno

**El Color de la Casualidad**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no importa cuando llore, suplique, desee, amenace o delire no son míos, sólo me pertenece la trama. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración para la lectura: **

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

"_Frase sarcástica" _

_**Tercer Capítulo- Búsqueda y la Consecuencia (Parte I)**

En la sala sólo se percibían oscuridad y silencio. Se escuchan unos pasos cercanos al momento que rechina la puerta y entra una figura femenina. Cierra la puerta delicadamente y avanza con sigilo hasta encender la luz.

Al estar la sala iluminada, se notan cinco figuras mirando muy seriamente a la recién llegada.

-¡Ah!- Gritó sorprendida, los personajes no cambian su expresión -Ehh… hola- Saludó tímida

-Ya era hora- Dijo Ikki cruzado de brazos

-Pensábamos que tendríamos que ir a lincharte a tu casa para que actualizaras- Comentó Shun aliviado, todos lo voltean a ver sorprendidos -¿Qué?, ¿Dije algo malo?-

-…-

-Okaaaay… Qué bueno que actualice el fanfic- Agregó la autora nerviosa mientras retrocedía un paso (Por seguridad)

-Es tu culpa por demorarte- Acusó Hyoga

-Quizás me excedí un poco con el tiempo- Admitió con una sonrisa de culpa -Peroooo… tengo una excusa, ¡Digo!, explicación… sí, eso-

-¿La cuál sería…?-

-Que al menos hay personitas que se han demorado más en actualizar que yo- Concluyó ante el asombro de los presentes

-¿Cómo quien?-

-Creo que cada uno sabe quién- Aseguró - Y sí… ¡Estoy hablando de ti!- Exclamó dando media vuelta y apuntando al lector -¡No finjas!, ¡Sé que sabes a que me refiero!-

Los personajes la ven con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Es es tu excusa?- Cuestionó incrédulo Shiryu

-No- Respondió con simplicidad -Sólo quise dar una indirecta y ver quien cae- Explicó con una sonrisa algo diabólica -¡Wuajajajaja!- Rió mientras frotaba sus manos con expresión maligna

Los santos de bronce miraron a la autora, se miraron entra ellos y nuevamente a la autora

-Oye…- Llamó Shun tocándole el hombro con un dedito

-Dime- Contestó con voz melodiosa y cambiando su semblante a uno normal

-¿Entonces cuál es tu excu… digo, explicación- Preguntó curioso el peliverde

-Bueno, más que una explicación es un anuncio- Afirmó sonriente -Pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Lo sabrán al final del capítulo- Todos se caen de espaldas

-¡Ni siquiera ha empezado!- Se quejó el cisne

-Lo sé… por eso empezará: a la 1… a las 2… a las 3…- Sacó de Zeus-sepa-donde un megáfono -Y…¡Acción!- Gritó con el aparato antes de empezar

00o00o00o00o00o00

Shun pidió ayuda a su hermano y así ambos empezaron a buscar a la gata. Al no encontrar demasiado, Ikki se fue a buscar en otra habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Seiya al peliverde

-Busco a una gata- Contestó revisando debajo de un sillón

-Ahhh…- Musitó el castaño -¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar

-Por qué…- Le cuenta toda la odisea de la mañana hasta la mansión -Y le pedí a mi nii-san que me ayudara-

-Entonces te ayudaré- Se ofreció muy decidido el castaño, inflando el pecho -¿Cómo es?- Consultó curioso

-Bueno…- Puso una mano en su mentón -Tiene ojos cafés y…-

-¿Qué buscan?- Interrumpieron Hyoga y Shiryu

-Paso que…- El peliverde no tuvo más remedio que repetir TODO lo dicho anteriormente -Y…-

-Después no estaba…- Completó el relato Seiya

-Pues nos sumamos a la búsqueda, ¿Verdad Shiryu?- Preguntó Hyoga volteando a ver al mencionado -Mi amigo del alma, mi hermano, mi compadre… en las buenas y en las malas- Trató de persuadir

-Etto…- Vio las miradas de suplicas de Andrómeda, Pegaso y cisne -Esta bien…- Aceptó resignado -_Malditos manipuladores… quería seguir leyendo la novela-_ Se quejó en su mente, soltando un suspiro

/Diez minutos después/

Estaban los cinco santos de bronce recorriendo la sala buscando a la gata fugitiva (Tengan en cuenta: La mansión es muuuuuuy grande y por ende, la sala también), pero se les paso un pequeño detalle…

-Oye Shun- Llamó Shiryu al mencionado, quien volteó a verlo -¿Qué aspecto tiene la gata?-

-Pues…- Puso una mano en su mentón y comenzó a recordar -Era pequeña y tenía los ojos cafés…-

-¿Y el pelaje?- Consultó Hyoga impaciente

-Es que…. Si les digo o se ríen o lo creen una broma- Respondió apenado jugando con sus deditos

-Vamos no te preocupes… prometemos no reírnos- Aclaró Seiya cruzando los dedos en la espalda

-Bueno… es…- Los tres lo miraban atentamente, esperando una respuesta -De color verde jade- Completó finalmente. Hubo diez segundos de silencio en que Seiya y Hyoga intercambiaron miradas

-¡Jajaja...!- Estallaron en risas el cisne y el Pegaso

-Shun, no es momento para bromas…- Regañó Shiryu con rostro serio

-Sí, además… ¿Quién tendría un pelo verde?, es decir, sería muy extraño- Lo apoyó Seiya secando una lagrimita de tanto reír

-No sé si enojarme o reírme- Murmuró Shun para si -Así que sólo me deprimiré- Dicho y hecho se dirigió a un rincón de la sala, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas mientras de fondo se aprecia una burbuja depresiva de tamaño considerable

-Jajaja…- Continuó riendo Seiya sin notar el estado de su amigo -Esa fue buena Shun, pero sería mejor que hables en serio- Dijo al calmarse del ataque de risa, rápidamente se fijó en la situación -¿Qué le pasó a Shun?- Preguntó confundido a sus amigos

-Quizás no era una broma- Reflexionó el pelinegro poniendo una mano en su mentón

-¿Tú crees?- Consultó inocentemente el santo de la mula, perdón, burro… ¡Digo!.. Pegaso… sí, eso

Hyoga y Shiryu se dan un golpe en la frente

-Esta bien… iré a disculparme- Se ofreció Seiya algo extrañado por las reacciones de sus amigos

Pegaso se acercó a Andrómeda y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro en gesto conciliador -Lo sentimos Shun, no era nuestra intención burlarnos de la gata sólo por tener el pelo verde- Se disculpó humildemente, logrando que el peliverde lo miré con ojos sorprendidos

-Pero… cualquiera diría que es una broma alguien o algo con el pelo verde, aun que podría ser peor con ojos y pelo verdes… sería el doble de raro- Agregó sin pensar ni notar la mirada del santo a su lado

-_No mates a Seiya, no mates a Seiya, no mates a Seiya-_ Se repetía mentalmente Shun, dando a conocer su enorme paciencia

-¡Seiya!- Exclamó Shiryu al notar la mirada asesina de Andrómeda hacia el Pegaso -Ven un momento- Pidió para evitar otro incidente como el del capítulo anterior

-Voy- Respondió al llamado parándose y dirigiéndose con el dragón y el cisne

Apareció nuevamente Ikki en escena -Shun, no estaba en…- Se interrumpió al observa la curiosa escena antes relatada

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Y por qué no están buscando al engendro-peludo-verde?- Preguntó, obviamente molesto, el fénix

-Primero: No es un engendro-peludo-verde, es una gata-peluda-verde- Concluyó su otooto, mientras se acercaba -Segundo: Resulta que…- Le contó la interesante y extraña historia que ustedes acaban de leer y a la autora le da flojera volver a escribir -… Y luego llegaste- Terminó de relatar con suma tranquilidad, como si dicha historia fuera lo más normal del mundo (Aunque para ellos lo es)

-Ok- Ikki se encogió de hombros, decidiendo no dar más vueltas al asunto -Ya sé que haremos- Dijo a su hermanito, dirigiéndose a llamar a los demás problemas con patas

-Haremos algo muy simple- Anunció una vez que estaban todos reunidos para escuchar la estrategia de guerra… digo, el plan -Cada uno buscará en un lugar de la mansión hasta dar con el gato-

-Gata- Corrigió Shun

-Como sea- El peliazul se sentó en su sillón color crema, al terminar de dar órdenes -Bien, empiecen que no tenemos todo el día- Concluyó, todos le dirigen una mala mirada -¿Qué tanto me ven?-

-Ikki… deberías ayudar- Reclamó Hyoga cruzado de brazos

-Ya les ayudé… les di instrucciones- Contestó sin remordimientos -¡¿Alguna queja?- Cuestionó intimidante encendiendo su cosmos hacia tres personitas en particular, quienes niegan con la cabeza -Perfecto- Musitó con una sonrisa -¿Y que están esperando?, ¿Palomitas?- Dijo con burla

-¿Habrá palomitas?- Consultó confundido Seiya

Todos se caen de espaldas

-No Seiya, no habrá palomitas- Respondió pacientemente Shun, aún con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Entonces por qué Ikki dijo que habría?-

-Fue sarcasmo- Contestó Shiryu con rostro sereno

-¿Qué es sarcasmo?- Volvió a consultar el Seiyita

-Es decir por ejemplo: Que Ikki es muuuuuuuy amable- Agregó el cisne, pero el fénix no se da por aludido

-¿Eh?- El castaño no captó la directa

-Es decir algo con otra intención- Explicó finalmente el dragón

-¿Cómo?-

-…- Silencio sepulcral de Shiryu

-No importa Seiya- El pelinegro tomó de su bolsillo una pelotita saltarina -Mejor juega con esto-

-¡Yuju, tengo otro juguete nuevo!- Celebró el Pegaso

-¿Otro?- Cuestionó extrañado Hyoga

-Si, Shiryu me da uno cada vez que pregunto algo- Respondió el castaño, el rubio lo ve con una gotita en la cabeza

-_Con eso se pudo haber evitado el incidente del chocolate-_ Pensó el rubio con resignación -Bueno, un problema menos-

-Sólo falta encontrar al gato y convencer a Ikki que nos ayude…-

-Y sólo hay una persona que puede hacer eso…- Completó Hyoga

-¡Shun!- Llamaron al unísono

-¿Qué?- Se acercó el mencionado al oír su nombre

-Podrías decirle a tu hermano que nos ayude con lo del gato- Pidió el dragón

-Claro, vuelvo en tres minutos- Aceptó Andrómeda

/En la sala de la mansión/ 

Ikki, un santo de Athena, uno de los más poderosos y el único que ha podido conseguir la armadura protegida por el fénix… Estaba cómodamente sentado en el mismo sofá de la escena anterior.

En eso apareció Shun -Nii-san, ¿Nos ayudarías a buscar a la Jade?- Preguntó tímidamente -Así sería mucho más fácil-

-Ehhh…-

-Por favor- El peliverde puso sus ojitos tiernos

-Está bien, les ayudaré a ti, al pato Marínela, a la lagartija acomplejada y a la mula irritante- Aceptó el peliazul cruzado de brazos, su otooto lo ve con una sonrisa y se va con los demás -_Ay Zeus, ¿Por qué seré tan buen hermano -_ Pensó siguiendo a su hermano

/Minutos después/

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos para ayudar- Habló Shiryu mientras le dirigió una sutil mirada a Ikki -Tenemos que buscar a esa gata-

-Yo buscaré en la cocina y pasillos- Se ofreció el peliazul

-Yo revisaré en la sala y el comedor- Agregó Shun entusiasta

-Yo puedo buscar en las habitaciones y en la sala de computación- Les siguió Hyoga

-Entonces revisaré la biblioteca- Concluyó el pelinegro

Pero cuando los santos se disponían a comenzar la improvisada búsqueda, se dieron cuenta de que algo faltaba… o mejor dicho, de que alguien faltaba

-Oigan… ¿Y Seiya?- Preguntó Shun al notar la ausencia del mencionado

-Estaba aquí hace cinco minutos- Comentó Hyoga

-De seguro se volvió a perder en la mansión… sería la tercera vez en la semana- Habló Ikki negando con la cabeza

-Ehhh… nii-san, hoy es Lunes- Aportó Shun extrañado

-Lo sé- Se limitó a responder el peliazul

-…-

-¿Si quiera recordará buscar a la gata?- Cuestionó Hyoga

-Yo creo que sí, después de todo Seiya no puede ser tan distraído…- Opinó inocentemente Shun, todos lo miran con incredulidad -Bueno… quizás un poquito- Admitió nervioso -Pero, eso no puede impedir que nos ayude- Agregó

-¿Seguro?- Cuestionaron sus amigos con miradas serias

-Ehhh…- Musitó Andrómeda -Tal vez le dificulte un poco… nada más un poco-

-¿Sería posible que buscar un gato sea tan complicado?- Se quejó Shiryu, cansado de la inútil discusión

-Sí, por simples razones- Contestó Ikki -Primero: Por qué es de Seiya de quien hablamos-

-Segundo: Es gata, no gato- Agregó Shun, todos se dan una palmada en la frente

-No importa, debemos encontrarla- Dijo en tono decidido el cisne -Imaginen, ¿Qué pasaría se Saori se entera que recogimos un gato…?-

-¡Que es gata, con "A"!- Habló Andrómeda, interrumpiendo el discurso de su amigo

-Está bien- Aceptó el cisne con desgano - ¿Qué pasaría si Saori se entera que recogimos una gata sin su permiso y que más encima se nos perdió el mismo día?- Preguntó haciendo énfasis en las palabras subrayadas -Pues, nos degollaría por irresponsables- Se auto contestó sin esperar respuesta

-¿Sólo ayudan para que Saori no nos castigue?- Consultó inocentemente Shun (N/A: Es tan tierno… ¡Tenía que decirlo!)

-Ehhhhhh…- Empezaron a dudar los presentes

-¡Pero por supuesto que no!- Exclamó muy nervioso Hyoga -Todo lo hacemos por el deber moral de ayudar al prójimo- Explicó mientras rodeaba con su brazo el hombro del peliverde

-…- Silencio por parte del dragón y el fénix

-¿Verdad?- Cuestionó el cisne guiñando un ojo al par

-Claro que sí, pato- Le siguió el juego el peliazul -Es muy importante para todos- Afirmó poniendo expresión seria -¿Cierto lagartija?- Dijo mientras le daba un _"sutil"_ codazo al pelinegro

-¡Ay!- Exclamó adolorido -Pues… por qué debemos hacerlo- Se limitó a contestar mientras se sobaba el brazo

-¿Están seguros de eso?- Preguntó Andrómeda, los tres asienten con la cabeza -Si ustedes lo dicen…- Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, sólo nos resta encontrar a Seiya para centrarnos en la búsqueda del gato- Opinó sabiamente el dragón -Y sí Shun, es una gata y no un gato- Se interrumpió, dejando al santo con las palabras en la boca

-Pensemos- Sugirió Hyoga llamando la atención de todos -Si fuéramos Seiya -A todos les dio un escalofrió en la espalda -¿Dónde estarían?-

-¡En la cocina!- Respondieron al unísono

/Fuera de la mansión, en otra parte de la ciudad/

Se ve una casa algo pequeña, en su interior se encontraban las luces apagadas. De repente la puerta se abrió y salió una figura femenina cubierta por un impermeable, que corría a paso veloz en dirección al parque.

-Debo darme prisa- Se decía a si misma mientras avanzaba entre la lluvia -Tengo que encontrar a Jade- Volvió a murmura, acelerando aún más su carrera

/En la cocina de la mansión/

El santo de Pegaso estaba cómodamente sentado comiendo un trozo de pastel, a su lado, en la mesa, se encontraba el resto del paste que tenía pegado un papelito que decía "Propiedad de Athena/Saori, no tocar a menos que quieras tener un muerte lo más horrible y dolorosa posible. Atte. Saori/Athena"

Cuando llegaron los cuatro santos, observaron unos segundos al castaño que aún no advertía su presencia

-Seiya- Llamó finalmente Shun

-¿Ghhueee?- Habló el menciona con la boca repleta de pastel

-¿Recuerdas lo que debíamos hacer?- Le preguntó Shiryu

-Ghhii- Contestó aún con comida en la boca

-Mejor termina tu pastel- Sugirió Hyoga con una gotita en la cabeza

/Después de 10 minutitos/

-¡Terminé!- Anunció el castaño de la nada, llamando la atención de sus amigos -Estaba riiicoooo- Comentó sobando se el estomago

-Yaaaa- Shiryu lo vio extrañado -En fin, ¿Te acuerdas que hacíamos antes de que fueras a comer tu paste?- Interrogó con rostro sereno

-Ya les dije que sí- Respondió el castaño

-¡¿De verdad?- Cuestionaron los cuatro al unisonó

-Sí- Repitió el castaño -¿Por qué me ven así?-

-Seiya, ¿Tienes fiebre?- Preguntó Shun preocupado, mientras ponía una mano en la frente al Pegaso

-Por mí que ya enloqueció el idiota- Dijo Ikki con indiferencia

-Puede que sencillamente sufra una sobredosis de dulces- Opinó inteligentemente (Y no es sarcasmo) Shiryu

-Seiya… ¿Acaso te volviste a comer mi reserva de dulces-secreta-ya-no-tan-secreta?- Interrogó el peliverde con voz cansada

-En ese orden: Primero, no te preocupes Shun, no tengo fiebre. Segundo: Ikki, por última vez, no estoy loco ni soy idiota. Tercero: Eso una razón razonable Shiryu, pero hoy no he consumido grandes cantidades de azúcar- Explicó con calma el castaño -Lo que me lleva al Cuarto punto: Tranquilo Shun, te puedo asegurar que tus reservas de dulces están a salvo por ahora-

Al terminar de hablar, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras del caballito con alas. Hubo realmente un laaaaaargo silencio

-¡Tú no eres Seiya!- Acusó el ruso apuntando al mencionado -¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con él?-

00o00o00o00o00o00

-Y… ¡Corte!- Volvió a gritar la autora al terminar el capítulo -Megáfono… tú y yo llegaremos muy lejos- Dijo al aparato mientras lo acariciaba

-Ejem…- Tosió Shiryu para llamar su atención

-¿Eh?... ¡Cierto!- Recordó guardando el megáfono -El anunció es -Redoble de tambores -Que… ¡Ya tengo una gatita!- Exclamó eufórica, los personajes se caen de espaldas -Y no me refiero a la gata de este fanfic, sino a uno de carne y hueso- Explicó con ojitos brillantes

-Que… bueno- Dijo Hyoga extrañado

-¡Felicidades!- Apoyó Shun sonriendo

-Gracias… siempre quise una gatita, pero mis padres no dejaban tener animales… ¡Pero ahora tengo una!- Volvió a gritar mientras daba saltitos de emoción

-¿Y cómo se llama?- Preguntó Shiryu con curiosidad

-Adivinen- Pidió la autora sin perder la sonrisa

-…- Sin respuesta

-Por favor- Puso ojitos de borrego camino al matadero

-…- Misma reacción

-Quien acierte con el nombre se gana un premio…-

-Josefa, Valentina, Camila, Mary…- Empezó a enumerar el rubio

-Hmm… Catalina- Dijo Shun, la autora niega con la cabeza

-¿Natalia?- Preguntó Shiryu

-No-

-Dominic, Francisca, Constanza, Sakura…- Continuaba enumerando Hyoga

-Ehhh… ¿Daphne?- Sugirió el peliverde

-Casi… resulta que primero elegí ese, pero luego lo cambié de idea- Explicó la autora

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó de la nada el Pegaso -Juanita la del…- Recibió un golpe antes de continuar -¡Ay!- Se quejó sobando su cabeza

-No empieces a hablar idioteces, burro- Lo regaño Ikki

-Ni modo- Se encogió de hombros la autora -Digan el primer nombre que se les ocurra-

-Shunrey-

-Esmeralda-

-Natassia-

-_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_- Se preguntó la autora -No- Respondió negando con la cabeza -¿Y ustedes?- Interrogó dirigiéndose a Pegaso y Andrómeda

-June- Contestó Shun sonriente

-¿Y por qué "June"?- Indagó Hyoga de forma maliciosa

-Por qué… la quiero- Admitió sonrojado el peliverde, causando la mueca de cierto hermano mayor celoso

-Jm- Bufó Ikki cruzado de brazos, segundos después sonó el teléfono

**¡RING RING! ¡RING RING!**

-Diga… sí, espere- El dragón tomo el teléfono -Ikki, es para ti- Avisó entregando el objeto

-Hola…- Contestó el fénix acercando el auricular a su oído

-¡JA!, ¡EN TU CARA CUÑADITO!- Se escucho gritar a una amazona rubia desde el otro lado de la línea

El peliazul colgó bruscamente -Maldita hija de su *censurado*-

-¡Nii-san!- Lo reprendió Shun -No te expreses así en horario infantil y menos de June-

-Ejem…- Tosió la autora para llamar la atención -Dejando de lado el vocabulario de Ikki… ¿Tiene alguna idea, Seiya?-

-Si- Respondió el Pegaso -Sería tal vez… ¿Jade?- Sugirió inseguro, hubo un largo silencio junto a la expectativa

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó la autora -Felicidades Seiya… ¡Haz acertado!-

-¡Yuju!- Celebró el castaño -¿Cuál es mi premio?- Preguntó con rapidez

-Ehhh…- La autora se llevó la mano al mentón -Qué te parece… ¡Una caja de bombones!- Sugirió emocionada

El castaño recibió la caja y se llevó a la boca uno -Hmmm… bombones- Puso una cara al mejor estilo Homero Simpson mientras salió de la sala muy contento

-Bueno…- Cortó el silencio la autora -Tengo otra caja de bombones… ¿Shun, los quieres?- Preguntó al mencionado mostrando el objeto

-Sí- Respondió rápidamente Andrómeda tomando la caja

-¿Por qué él también recibe premio?- Cuestionó Hyoga molesto

-Por qué es mi personaje favorito y a ustedes- Señaló al dragón, al fénix y al cisne -No les gusta el chocolate- Terminó de explicar -Además… No creo que quieran que se repita lo del capítulo dos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con tono dulce pero amenazante

-…- Silencio por parte del rubio

-En fin, seguiré pasando a Word el capítulo- Comentó la autora sentándose frente al computador que salió de Zeus-sepa-donde, con su cuaderno al lado suyo

-¿Cuánto creen que se demore en continuar?- Consultó Shun a su nii-san y a sus amigos

-Pues… tomando en su avance, su velocidad en el teclado y como su ánimo de escribir y traspasar son muy variables- El pelinegro tenía una calculadora científica sacando resultados- Podría ser aproximadamente…-

-Como un mes- Interrumpió Ikki a su amigo dragón -No creo que esa floja se digne a actualizar antes- Dijo despreocupado en voz alta, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

-¡Te estoy escuchando!- Gritó la autora volteando a ver hacia el grupito de santos

-Lo sé, lo dije fuerte- Agregó el fénix

-¡Ya termina el capítulo!- Exigió el cisne -Siempre de una u otra forma se alargan mucho-

-Y yo que sólo quería decirles sobre mi gatita- Murmuró pensativa la autora

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola gente-que-lee-capítulos!, nuevamente me anime a escribir, pero como soy mala también lo dividí, ¡Wuajajaja!. Estos dos meses son los que más me he demorado en actualizar, tal vez no suene mucho, pero para mí es frustrante n.n

Las únicas excusas son: Se terminaron las vacaciones y de vuelta al colegio ¬¬

Y… ¡Tengo una gatita!, la llame Jade en honor al fanfic (Soy un poco obsesiva) y es mi segunda mascota, la primera fue una hámster llamada Penélope ^^

Lo curioso es que no la compramos, ni nos la regalaron, la encontramos a la puerta de mi casa dando a luz a seis gatitos O.O

Pero los gatitos no tuvieron buen final… aunque ese es otro tema

Volviendo al tema serio, planeo corregir la ortografía de los demás capítulos. Y también cambiar el prólogo, es con el que menos me siento conforme ¬¬

Mis agradecimientos a aquellas personas que se molestan en dejar su opinión de este humilde fanfiction: **SakuraK Li**, **Wizard of love**, **Mary Martin,** **Bade89 **y **lirba**. Realmente, muchas gracias por su apoyo moral T.T

Y también aquel que se tome el tiempo de leer, gracias por su apoyo aunque sea en silencio.

Post Data: Improvisé un poquitín… ¿Se notó en qué?

Saludos y hasta la próxima ^^

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Búsqueda y consecuencia - Parte dos

**El Color de la Casualidad**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no importa cuando llore, suplique, desee, amenace o delire no son míos, sólo me pertenece la trama. Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración para la lectura: **

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

-***Conversación telefónica*-**

"_Frase sarcástica" _

_**Tercer Capítulo- Búsqueda y la Consecuencia (Parte II)**

00o00o00o00o00o00

Después de encontrar al Pegaso, notaron una conducta muy extraña en él

-¿Eh?- Musitó el castaño realmente confundido

-¡Dinos quien eres y que hiciste con Seiya!- Exigió nuevamente el cisne

-Pero… ¡Si yo soy Seiya!- Respondió (Por obviedad) Seiya

-No nos engañarás- Dijo el cisne encendiendo su cosmos -¡Polvo de…!-

-¡Cálmate Hyoga!- Interrumpió justo a tiempo el peliverde -Con la violencia no se aclarará nada-

-Shun tiene razón- Apoyó el dragón -Además… aún no podemos asegurar quien es quien- Murmuró mirando con desconfianza

-Sí eres Seiya, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Shun

-¡Por supuesto que soy Seiya!- Contestó el Pegaso

-Hmmm…- Musitó Andrómeda pensativo -¿Qué crees tú, nii-san?-

-La verdad no me importa- Sentenció el fénix -Arréglenlo ustedes-

-¡Que si soy Seiya!- Volvió a repetir el castaño -Shun, tú me crees, ¿Verdad?- Consultó, con algo de desesperación, poniendo carita de borrego camino al matadero

-Pues… no estoy completamente seguro que seas tú- Habló el peliverde

-Verán, el asunto es así: Yo soy Seiya, tú eres Shun, Ikki es Ikki, Shiryu es Shiryu y Hyoga es Hyoga- Explicó con voz cansada -Yo no soy Ikki, ni Hyoga es yo, ni Ikki es Shiryu, ni Shiryu eres tú, ni tú eres Hyoga… a no ser que estemos en algún tipo de fanfic de humor… en ese caso Ikki puede ser Shiryu, yo puedo ser tú, Shiryu puede ser Hyoga, tú puedes ser Ikki y Hyoga puede ser yo- Terminó de decir un sonriente Seiya

-….- Silencio por parte de los santos

-Sí, tienes razón, eres Seiya- Afirmó el cisne con seguridad

-_Al menos entendió mi explicación anterior_- Pensó Shun con una gotita en la cabeza

-En fin- Empezó a hablar Shiryu al salir del shock -¿Cuáles fueron las causas para que abandonaras la sala y te dirigieras a la cocina para ingerir alimentos?- Preguntó con tono de regaño

-… ¿Eh?- Seiya lo ve con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-¿Por qué te fuiste a comer y nos dejaste solos?- Tradujo con voz monótona Hyoga

-Pero les dije que me iba a comer, hasta les pregunte si querían algo- Dijo el Pegaso extrañado -¿Recuerdan?-

/Flash Ba… /

-No- Interrumpieron groseramente mi narración el dragón y el cisne

-Pero si ni siquiera dejaron que el narrador pusiera un "Flash Back"- Se quejó el castaño, recibiendo serias miradas del rubio y el pelinegro -Yo nada más decía…-

-Bien...- Shiryu rueda los ojos al cielo y mira con gesto cansado -¿Ya podemos empezar a buscar?-

-Claro- Contestó el Pegaso para alivio de sus amigos -¿A quién se supone que tenemos que rescatar?- Consultó de la nada, inmediatamente todos se cayeron de espaldas

-¿Eso es lo que crees que tenemos que hacer?- Cuestionó incrédulo Hyoga -_Sabía que era idiota… pero no tanto-_

-Puues… sí- Contestó con naturalidad el castaño -Nunca hacemos otra cosa-

-Ya- Ikki, que se encontraba en silencio apoyado en una pared, se volteo a sus amigos y a su hermano -¿Quién rayos le explicará al burrito?- Apuntó despectivamente al castaño, el cual sólo le dirigió una fea mirada

Todos (Menos el castaño) miraron instintivamente a Shiryu y Shun, los cuales se miraron entre ellos -Él- Dijeron al unisonó, el dragón apuntaba con su dedo a Andrómeda y viceversa

-Tú sabes más, Shiryu- Trató de zafarse Andrómeda

-Pero tú tienes muuucha más paciencia con Seiya- Argumentó el pelinegro -Estuviste con él en el Hades hasta que llegaron a Giudecca y cuando llegaron al Templo de Poseidón desde Asgard… y también…-

-Ya entendí- Lo interrumpió resignado Andrómeda -Le explicaré a Seiya-

-_No sé por que, pero siento que mis amigos creen firmemente que soy alguna clase de idiota…- _Reflexionó el santo de Pegaso

/Tres medianamente largos minutos después/ 

-… Y es básicamente eso- Terminó de hablar Shun, esperando alguna respuesta del castaño

-Entendido- Aseguró Seiya con semblante seguro, el cual no duró mucho -¿Puedo preguntar algo?... pero sólo para asegurarme de tenerlo claro-

-Supongo que sí-

-¿Debemos rescatar a la gata Jade de las garras de la malvada mansión Kido?- Preguntó con decisión, a todos les apareció una gatita de sudor en la cabeza

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Cuestionó muy extrañado Shiryu -Nunca hablamos de rescatar ni de una mansión malvada-

-Es que cuando me aburro comienzo a inventar historias- Dijo Seiya risueño

-_Por Zeus_- Pensó Shun al momento de un largo, largo, pero laaargo suspiro -Traeré los títeres-

Y así, con ayuda de unos títeres, muucha paciencia, y cinco minutos consiguieron explicar la complicada situación al castaño antes de aburrirse y tirarlo el barranco más profundo que encuentren en Japón a esa hora… ¿No es _"bonito"_ el amor fraternal?

-Bueno, a empezar- Ordenó Shiryu ansioso, rápidamente todos se dispersaron en por distintos lugares de la mansión. Claro, todos menos un Pegaso que empezó a seguir al rubio

-¿Dónde vas a buscar?- Preguntó finalmente el cisne

-No sé… así que se me ocurrió ayudarte- Contestó risueño

-Puedes buscar en la cocina, en los pasillos… en la biblioteca- Enumeró lentamente -_En cualquier parte menos cerca de mí-_

-Entonces, buscaré en las habitaciones- Decidió sonriente, Hyoga casi cae de espaldas

-_Me lleva la *censurado*-_ Se quejó en su mente, demostrando el aaaamplio vocabulario del rubio -De acuerdo, busca en las de arriba, yo buscaré en las de abajo- Aceptó de mala gana

Ambos santos emprenden respectivo el trayecto asignado en la búsqueda

/En la bodega de la mansión, a las 10:30 Pm/

-Miauu…- Resonaba el sonido por la oscura habitación

El escenario presente era algo tétrico; por una ventana se filtraba humedad, empañando esta. Con la poca luz presente, se distinguen los contornos de algunos muebles polvorientos; y un poco escondida, la figura de un animal pequeño, que observaba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

De repente, el sonido de un trueno acompaña al momento en que bruscamente abren la puerta. La gata, asustada y sorprendida, sólo hunde más su figura entre los muebles. Una sombra entró y, como analizando algo, enciende la luz; quitando todo lo tenebroso que pudiera quedar con su gesto risueño. Jade solamente queda estática en su posición.

-Creo que estará por aquí…- Pensó en voz alta el personaje, pasando la vista por entre las cosas hay presentes. Hasta que su mirada se topo con algo en particular…

/Lejos de la mansión, camino al parque/

Una delgada figura continuó avanzando por la acera, manteniendo el ritmo de su andar con algo de esfuerzo

-_Ya falta poco para llegar… sólo resiste un poco, Jade-_ Pensó la chica, respirando agitadamente y manteniendo el paraguas delante de su cabeza, impidiendo su visión. Sin fijarse, tropezó con una pequeña piedrita del camino, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al barro -_Por poco-_ Suspiró de alivio y retomo su rumbo

/De vuelta a la mansión, más específicamente a la bodega/

El santo paso su mirada en la gata, en unas revistas, nuevamente en la gata, para volver a las revistas -¡Aquí esta!- Se acercó a la felina… y tomó entre sus manos las revistas -Creí que las había perdido- Comentó ojeándolas distraídamente

-¿Miau?- Emitió de forma dudosa Jade, al ver que el santo cerró la puerta tras de si; dejando encerrada a la gatita

/Segundos después/

-Lalala…- Tarareó feliz el santo al salir de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y con las revistas en mano

Rápidamente, llegó al primer piso para reunirse con los demás santos; cada uno esperando que alguien haya encontrado algo. Al llegar, sus amigos se encontraban platicando en la sala: Dos de ellos en un sofá, uno parado y otro en una silla cercana a los demás.

-¿Cómo es posible que no esté?- Se preguntó en voz alta Shun desanimado

-No debería ser muy difícil encontrar a una gata verde jade- Apoyó Hyoga, sentado al lado de Shiryu -Después de todo, el verde no es un color muy común… si ofender, Shun- Agregó nervioso al ver la mirada seria de Andrómeda

-Sólo falta que llegue Saori…- Habló al aire el dragón, los presentes apoyaron afirmando con la cabeza

-En ese caso: Esto no puede ser peor- Completó el santo cuando entró en la sala, dejando las revistas, de forma casual, en un mueble de por ahí

-¡Seiya!- Lo reprendieron tres santos al unisonó

-¿Qué?- Replicó sin entender el porqué de su reprimenda

-Nunca de los nuncas de los jamases debes decir eso. Ya que siempre que una persona lo hace, la situación empeora considerablemente antes de que siquiera los involucrados se den cuenta- Explicó el pelinegro con sabiduría

-¿Qué acaso no ves las películas?- Se quejó Hyoga, el castaño sólo lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza, recordando su anterior incidente con Saori y un DVD (1)

-Es algo así como una maldición, la cual es aplicable a: series de televisión, películas y fanfics- Afirmó Shun, segundos después un rayo iluminó la sala acompañado de un trueno, dejando por unos momentos solamente el sonido de la lluvia -_Vaya, que buenos efectos especiales-_ Pensó el peliverde al observar las caras de terror de sus amigos

-_Estamos perdidos…- _Agregó en su mente el pelinegro, después de repasar la situación y observar las reacciones de sus compañeros de armas

De la nada, y sobre la pequeña mesita de noche, el teléfono empezó a sonar, sospechosamente igual que en la película "El aro". Al principio nadie se acercó, hasta que valientemente Hyoga tomó el aparato.

-D-dija- Titubeó al contestar

**-*¿Habla algún santo de bronce?***- Interrogó una voz grave en la otra línea

-Sí, habla el santo de la constelación del cisne- Respondió cambiando su semblante a uno seguro

-***Necesito que informes que estamos de camino a la mansión***- Ordenó la voz severa

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿Quién es tu jefe?- Preguntó desafiante el rubio -_Lo que me faltaba, quizá son enemigos… si se adelantaron en secuestrar a Athena sería el colmo-_

-***El mismo que el tuyo***-

-¿Eh?-

/Mientras, muuuy lejos de la mansión, en Paris/

-¿Qué pasa, Tatsumi?- Preguntó una chica de cabellos morados a su mayordomo

-Parece que los idiotas quieren hablar con usted- Contestó el calvo, pasando el celular en el acto

-Diga-

-***¡S-Saori!*- **Exclamó sorprendida la voz de Hyoga **-*¿Estás bien?*-**

-¡Ah!, hola Hyoga- Saludó Athena risueña -Sí, claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-***Pues… eh… ¿Dónde estás?***- Evadió incomodo la pregunta

-¿No te lo acaba de decir Tatsumi?, bueno, estamos en la limosina camino al aeropuerto- Contestó con naturalidad

Y así era, ya que tanto la reencarnada Athena como su fiel mayordomo se encontraban en una lujosa limosina negra, sumamente amplia y con asientos de cuero sintético (Si fueran de cuero real, se las vería con su hermana Artemisa). La limosina recorría la autopista en dirección al aeropuerto.

-***Pero si no he hablado con Tatsumi***- Replicó el santo extrañado

-Claro que sí… lo que pasa es que el pobre pescó un resfriado y su voz quedó mucho más grave y ronca- Explicó la diosa con paciencia

-***¿Y cómo se resfrió?*-**

**-**Lo que pasa es que en la hoy, mientras esperaba que terminara mis compras, le tiraron por _"error"_…-

-¡No es mi culpa!- Interrumpió con rapidez el calvo -El tipo ese tenía la cubeta en la mano y se paseaba delante de mí… ¿Quién pensaría que se enojaría y me arrojaría el maldito balde por una simple sugerencia?-

-Ejem…- Saori fingió toser -Como decía: le arrojaron una cubeta con restos de pescado, y como aún no terminaba mis compras, tuvo que quedarse esperando un par de horas más para cambiarse-

**-*Y… entonces… ¿No estás en peligro o algo?*-**

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Qué me habían secuestrados unos enemigos y llamaban por teléfono para avisar de un futura batalla contra el-villano-de-turno?-

**-*…*-** Silencio por parte de la otra línea

-No quiero saber- Murmuró resignada la reencarnada diosa -En fin; para no gastar tanto en llamadas de larga distancia, te aviso que estamos en camino a la mansión y llegaremos en poco tiempo… bye- La pelimorada colgó el teléfono

/De vuelta a la mansión, en la sala de esta/

-¡Espera!, ¿Cuándo van a llegar?- Trató de preguntar el rubio, pero para su desgracia la deidad ya había cortado la llamada -_Me lleva la que me trajo-_ Pensó el rubio al momento de dejar el aparato en la mesita y voltear lentamente hacia sus amigos

-¿Y?... ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, nada- Respondió sarcástico y con fingida calma -Sólo… ¡Estamos totalmente perdidos, muertos, fritos o cualquier-otra-expresión-que-signifique-eso!- Exclamó perdiendo el control y tomando por los hombros al dragón

-Pero qué actitud- Lo regaño Shiryu, consiguiendo que el rubio lo soltara -¿Por qué estaríamos totalmente perdidos, muertos, fritos o cualquier-otra-expresión-que-signifique-eso?- Cuestionó con toda la calma del mundo

-P-por que… Saori… ella…-

-¿Le paso algo?- Interrumpió muy preocupado el castaño

-Ella…-

-¡Dilo de una buena vez!- Gritó un exasperado Ikki

-Ella llamó… y… y-

-Hyoga…- Llamó con calma el peliazul, acercándose tranquilamente al rubio -Sabemos que estas en una situación estresante, y como tu amigo no debería presionarte en contarlo- Habló con tono suave; todos, incluso su hermano, observaban tal escena con la boca abierta -Pero…- Se interrumpió, poniendo una maligna sonrisa -Para mi fortuna y tu desgracia, no soy exactamente tu "amigo". Así va el asunto: O nos dices de una maldita vez que fue lo que te dijo la odiosa de Saori, o mañana despertaras con la lengua cortada, los ojos cocidos y ocho metros bajo tierra- Lo amenazó el fénix

-B-bueno- Hyogita tomó aire y se dispuso a continuar -Primero hablé con Tatsumi a quien no le reconocí la voz pues estaba resfriado y luego hablé con Saori que dijo que ellos están en una limosina camino al aeropuerto para volver a Japón pero no pude preguntar cuando tardarían pues me cortaron- Explicó con todo lo que sus pulmones daban

Los santos permanecieron callados mirándose entre ellos

/En el parque, un poco más cerca de la mansión/

Finalmente y luego del largo trayecto, la misteriosa chica llegó a su destino: El parque. El paisaje en ese momento no era muy atractivo, basta decir que con la lluvia no se veía bastante bien. La figuro se adentró hasta el centro trotando, cuando llegó, al fin pudo descansar

-Al… fin... llegué- Murmuró con la respiración entre cortada, tratando de recuperar del aire -Definitivamente, tengo que mejorar mi estado físico-

Detuvo su pequeña charla consigo misma para fijarse en su alrededor, especialmente en los arboles.

Reunió algo de aire y gritó -¡JADE!- Llamó insistentemente -¡JADE,¿ESTAS POR AQUÍ?- Volvió a exclamar sin recibir respuesta alguna

Al esperó un poco en el lugar, y al ver que no encontraría nada, suspiró con desanimo -_Sabía que debí haber traído una linterna… pero noooo, tenía que tomar un paraguas-_ Se regaño mentalmente al ver parar la lluvia. Caminó lentamente, saliendo del parque.

-No estaba a aquí…- Murmuró con tristeza en voz baja. Mientras caminaba, se fijó un momento en una sombra extraña, la cual tenía forma de gato -¿Jade?- Se desvió del camino con ilusión, acercándose rápidamente a la sombra -Ohhh… es sólo un árbol- Retomó su dirección al encontrar que la sospechosa imagen, no era más que la sombra de algunas ramas de un árbol viejo.

Caminó hasta salir del parque, y se detuvo un momento a observarlo -_No te preocupes, mi linda Jade… ¡Te encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga!-_ Decidió dando la vuelta por donde llegó y empezando a trotar

/De vuelta a nuestra escena anterior/

-Nii-san, no debes amenazar a la gente, ¿No ves que el pobre Hyoga casi se asfixia con lo que acaba de decir?- Regañó de la nada Shun al fénix

-No es para tanto, además funciono- Se defendió el aludido -Te sorprendería lo que hacen las persones bajo presión-

-…- Silencio por parte del peliverde

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Hyoga?- Preguntó el Pegaso

-Que Saori viene en camino y no sabemos cuándo- Respondió con simplicidad el rubio

-Ahhh… ¿Tanto te cuesta hablar en español?- Criticó Seiya al cisne, ganando una mirada asesina de este

Shiryu observa a los pares que hablaban, suspirando profundamente -¿Alguien aparte de mí comprende la delicada situación?-

Shun levantó la mano de inmediato, dando un suave codazo a su hermano, quien la levanto de mala gana. Mientras Hyoga se entretenía mirando amenazadoramente a Seiya, el cual ni se daba por aludido

-Bien, tenemos dos opciones: a) Formular un plan estratégico para evitar el futuro castigo de Saori, o b) Gritar de pánico-

-Pero es muy fácil- Dijo Seiya intentando evitar que las manos del cisne apretaran su cuello -Debemos… ¡Gritar de pánico!, ¡Aaaaaahh!- Se soltó del agarre y empezó a correr en círculos por la sala

-¡Seiya, por un demonio cálmate!- Exclamó Ikki, haciendo una zancadilla al Pegaso, quien terminó en el suelo

-Piensen en lo que haría Saori para torturarnos…- Se defendió al momento de levantarse y sacudir su ropa

-_De seguro cerrara la biblioteca o cambiara todos los libros por revistas…- _Pensó el dragón serio

-_Hmmm… Saori no sería tan mala como para confiscar todos los dulces… ¿O sí?, bueno, al menos cuento con mis reservas de dulces secretas… ¿A quién engaño?, si hasta Seiya las conoce… ¡Tengo que proteger mis golosinas!- _Decidió Shun

_-Si esa bruja llega a tocar siquiera mis videos a la pantalla plana… ¡Se las verá con mi puño fantasma!-_ El peliazul tenía un geste amenazante en el rostro

-_Podría quitarme a la computadora… ¡O peor aún!, ¡La internet!- _Pensó con espanto el cisne

-_Saori suele ser muy linda y amable, pero cuando se enoja da miedo… lo mejor será encontrar al gato ese y evitar problemas, no quiero que me confisquen mi cuaderno… ¡Aún me queda mucho por escribir!-_ Reflexionó el Pegaso con gesto decidido

/Mientras en una bodega de la mansión/

-Miaaauuu…- Continuó maullando la pequeña gata

La bodega seguía igual que antes, con la diferencia que, por la hora y la humedad, se enfriara poco a poco, aunque sentido por el pequeño animal. Jade trató de acurrucarse en una sabana vieja de un sofá, pero el ruido de un trueno logró sobresaltarla y hacerla esconderse bajo una silla de madera antigua. Como bajaba la temperatura, la gata comenzó a sentir frio y tiritar.

-_Nunca, nunca más voy por el camino amarrillo: Me pierdo, me recogen… y me vuelvo a perder-_ Reflexionó en la soledad -_¡Maldita película! _(2)_-_

00o00o00o00o00o00

Estaba la sala, donde los personajes se quejan, muy bien adornada. Con guirnaldas, globos y un cartel gigante que tenía escrito "Felices Cumpleaños". Los santos de bronce se encontraban parados en medio de la sala, con caras de duda.

-¿Quién está de cumpleaños?- Preguntó extrañado Hyoga mirando a sus amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros

-¡Yo!- Respondió alegre la autora, entrando en la sala

-…-

-¿Qué?, no tiene nada de malo- Comentó ante la mirada de los personajes -Bueno, quizás un poco egocéntrico… pero es mi fanfic después de todo-

-Yaaa… ¿Por qué el letrero dice "Felices Cumpleaños" en vez de "Feliz Cumpleaños"?-

-Por qué no soy la única que esta de cumpleaños…- Contestó con misterio -Del 21 de Mayo al 21 de Junio es del signo géminis. ¿A quién (o a quienes) conocen que sean de ese signo?-

-¡Saga!- Respondieron al unisonó

-Exacto- Confirmó el mencionado al aparecer de improviso

-¿Acaso están de cumpleaños el mismo día?- Indagó Shun sorprendido

-Ojala, pero…-

-No- Interrumpió el ex-patriarca -Yo nací el 30 de Mayo y la niña el 3 de Junio-

-¡Oye, no soy una niña!- Se quejó la autora -Sólo soy joven y algo pequeña-

-Tienes la misma edad que los niños de bronce- Acotó Saga haciendo énfasis en una palabra, ganado varias miradas serias

-Sí, los mismos que derrotaron a los santos dorados, a los dioses guerreros, a los generales marinos y a los espectros, enfrentaron a Poseidón y al mismísimo Hades consiguiendo las kameis de paso- Habló Ikki con voz burlona

-Pero niños a fin de cuentas-

-¡Puedes llevar tus cuantas a la…!-

-¿Y dónde está Kanon?- Interrumpió Andrómeda a su nii-san

-Hmmmm…- La autora se pone pensativa -Debería haber llegado junto con Saga-

Todos voltean a ver al gemelo con caras interrogativas -¿Qué?, no es como si yo lo hubiera vuelto a encerrar en Cabo Sunión para evitar que venga al fanfic- Dijo nervioso

-¡Mentiroso!- Gritó una voz desde afuera, golpeando fuertemente una ventana -¡El muy maldito me tuvo encerrado dos horas!- Explicó mientras abría una ventana y trataba de entrar

-¿Kanon?- Preguntaron los presentes sorprendidos

-El mismo- Contestó con una sonrisa de galán, la cual fue opacada por el hecho de que aún no lograba cruzar la ventana -Creo que me atorré- Concluyó al hacer esfuerzos por salir sin lograrlo -¿Alguien me da una ayudita?-

Los posaron su mirada en Kanon y luego en Saga, quien sólo sentía vergüenza ajena por la escena armada por su hermanito -_¿Por qué, señor?, ¿Por qué?-_ Se lamentó en silencio

-¡Oigan, que es para hoy!-

-Ya vamos- Seiya y Shun rápidamente se dirigieron a ayudar, tomando al santo de sus manos -A la una, a las dos y a las… ¡Tres!- Exclamaron al jalar a el gemelo fuera de la ventana, terminando los tres en el piso

-¡Llegué!- Anunció Kanon sonriendo todavía en el suelo, Saga sólo niega con la cabeza

-Bueno, decía que nosotros nacimos el 30 de Mayo y la autora el 3 del mes siguiente- Repitió Saga con rostro sereno

-¿No pudieron nacer cuatro días después?- Consultó la autora -¡Así cumpliríamos el mismo día!-

-¿Y por qué tú no naciste cuatro días antes?- Cuestionó el gemelo menor

-Hmm… buen punto- Admitió luego de reflexionarlo unos segundos. Luego dirigió su atención a los santitos de bronce- Bueno, cambiando de tema: ¿Alguna queja, duda, consulta o amenaza respecto al fanfic?-

-Sí, no vuelvas a poner a mi otooto bipolar como en el capítulo dos- Habló Ikki con seriedad -Te recuerdo, puede que los géminis sean bipolares, pero Shun es virgo-

-¡Oye!- Se quejaron simultáneamente los cumpleañeros

-No todos los géminis son bipolares- Defendió el mayor de los gemelos

-Sí, aquí el único loco-bipolar es mi hermano- Agregó Kanon con seguridad

-Además que… ¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué diantres quisiste decir con eso, copia barata?-

-Son pocos los géminis que se dejan llevar y, por ejemplo, asesinan a un patriarca y/o tratan de manipular a un dios griego- Dijo la autora, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas del gemelo -La mayoría estamos dentro de lo más o menos normal-

-Sí, lo "más o menos normal"- Citó Hyoga con burla, de inmediato recibió tres pares de miradas asesinas -Que sensibles…-

-Ejem… olvidando a Hyoga… ¡Es hora de los regalos!- Gritó la autora emocionada, sacando de quien-sabe-donde dos paquetitos azules envueltos con un moño dorado y otro gris

Por su parte, Saga y Kanon miraron los regalos, luego entre ellos y nuevamente los paquetes -¡Yo primero!- Exclamaron al unisonó, luego voltearon a verse desafiantes

-Yo soy el mayor- Dijo Saga sonriente

-¿Y quién lo dice?- Cuestionó Kanon

-Nuestra acta de nacimiento- Respondió sacando de su manga un papel, el cual tenía escrito "Acta de nacimiento de Kanon y Saga de géminis"

-¿Llevaste eso bajo la manga todo el día?- Preguntó Seiya extrañado

-Por supuesto que no… sólo cuando sé que me será útil- Contestó el gemelo entregando el papel a Shiryu

-Aquí dice: Saga de géminis, nacimiento: 30 de Mayo, hora de nacimiento: 18:39 Pm- Leyó el dragón -Kanon de géminis, nacimiento: 30 de Mayo, hora de nacimiento…- El pelinegro interrumpió su lectura -Ehhh… Saga, no se puede leer, hay una mancha de corrector aquí- Avisó incomodo apuntando a una orilla del papel

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Pero quién…?- Saga volteó amenazadoramente a su hermano, el que silbaba fingiendo inocencia -¡Tú!- Apuntó dramáticamente con el dedo a su gemelo

-¿Qué?- El aludido se mostro sorprendido -No porque en cada ocasión que tengas me restriegues ese maldito papel en la cara, significa que necesariamente que entraré en la noche, mientras duermes, para borrar mi hora de nacimiento- Se defendió con humidad

-Hermano…- Llamó Saga molesto -Eres un pésimo mentiroso- Habló entre dientes al momento de lanzarse contra su gemelo, formando así una bolita de humo donde salían cabezas, brazos y demás

Los presentes sólo miraban con atención

-Bueno… eso no terminó como esperaba- Murmuró la autora que, como todos los demás. Observaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Kanon nació a las 18:45!, ¡Soy el mayor por seis minutos!- Gritó Saga desde la bolita de humo -¡Y también le huelen los pies!-

-Con que esas tenemos, eh- Se escuchó la voz de Kanon -¡Mi hermano aún duerme con peluches!... ¡Y odia el peinado de Seiya!- Agregó con rapidez

-¿Qué?- Musitaron los presentes volteando hacia el castaño

-¿Saga odia mi peinado?- Repitió Seiya tocándose la cabeza

-Lo siento chico, pero es la verdad- Dijo con tranquilidad el gemelo menor mientras evitaba que Saga lo ahorcara

-¡Maldito soplón!- Exclamó iracundo -Pero dos pueden jugar ese juego…- Susurró con una sonrisa siniestra al soltar a su hermano -¡A Kanon le gusta bailar en ropa interior cuando cree que nadie lo ve!- Contó en voz alta ante la sorpresa de todos -Y no canta nada bien… ¡Mis oídos sufren!- Terminó con cierto dramatismo

-Ahora si te pasaste- Kanon subió las mangas de su camisa -Voy a darte tus pataditas-

-Adelante, hermanito- Retó el otro gemelo muy confiado

Así ambos santos dorados se colocaron en posición de ataque, listos para ejecutar sus correspondidas técnicas de no ser por…

-¡Espeeren!- Se interpuso el peliverde en medio de los hermanos -No tiene que pelear, de todas formas están a empate, ¿Verdad?-

Los gemelos se miraron con desconfianza

-Hmm… aún no abren sus regalos- Trató de persuadir el chico

-Cierto- Recordaron al mismo tiempo

-Si no se pelean por los próximos diez minutos, les daré sus regalo- Aportó la autora, metiéndose en la conversación

-Hecho- Accedieron los gemelos

-Bien, primero el de Saga- Recibió una mirada asesina de Kanon -No me mires así, él es el mayor-

-Sí, por seis mugrosos minutos- Se quejó entre dientes cruzado de brazos

-Ya supéralo- Lo regaño el santo de géminis recibiendo su regalo

-Lo cual sería más fácil si no me lo recordaras cada media hora-

-Y… ¿Qué es?- Preguntó con curiosidad Saga viendo su regalo -Supongo que no tuvieron la _"brillante" _idea de regalar un sombrero que diga "Saga de géminis" para evitar que me confundan con el idiota de mi hermano… ¿Verdad?-

-Pueees…- Repentinamente la autora se puso nerviosa -¡Oh, miren la hora!- Exclamó de la nada, mirando reloj de su muñeca -Es muy tarde… creo que puedes irte y abrir tu regalo en tu casa-

-Pero si son las tres de la tarde- Dijo Saga muy extrañado al momento de ser empujado hacia la puerta junto con su gemelo

-Bueno, hay gente que se acuesta temprano- Respondió no muy segura -¡Manden saludos al santuario!-

-¡Espera, aún no me das mi regalo!- Avisó Kanon antes de salir. Unos segundos después fue lanzado el paquete hacia su cabeza, que pudo esquivar por más suerte que otra cosa -Yo nada más decía…- Tomó su regalo y salió rápidamente -¡Ciao!- Se despidió cerrando la puerta con suavidad

-_Definitivamente es la última vez que le hago caso a Seiya sobre un regalo-_ Pensó la autora con alivio

-¿Mi peinado es ridículo?- Preguntó el castaño a sus amigos

-Podrías dejarte crecer el pelo y hacerte otro corte- Sugirió el cisne examinando al castaño

-¿Y a ti que te gustaría de regalo?- Interrogó Andrómeda a la otra cumpleañera

-Hmm…- La autora lo piensa con detenimiento

-Dulces, chocolates…- Enumeró Shiryu

-No-

-Una cita con Shun…- Propuso Hyoga distraído, de inmediato recibió un coscorrón muy fuerte por parte del fénix -¡Ay!-

-Yo le iba a pedir a los lectores unos reviews… ¡Pero tu idea me gusta mucho más!- Exclamó emocionada

-Cof cof- Ikki tosió _"disimuladamente"_

-Cierto- A la chica se le bajan los ánimos -Me conformare con los reviews, ¿Me haces los honores?- Preguntó al peliverde

-Claro- Aceptó Shun con una sonrisa recibiendo una hoja con algo escrito -Feliz cumpleaños a todos los géminis que lean este fanfic- Leyó en voz alta -Y muchas gracias a aquellos y aquellas que se molestan en leer, y a quienes dejan review como **Wizard Ghost **(Quien pareciera se cambió el Nick) y **nadia**, Carito agradece sinceramente su tiempo en subirle la moral -Terminó su lectura el santo

**Explicaciones:**

(1)= Seiya hace referencia a un suceso que paso en mi otro fanfic "Cita Equivocada", perdonen que lo mencione, pero necesito publicidad, jeje.

(2)= Habla del "El mago de Oz"… ¿Alguien vio esa película?, ya saben, debían seguir el caminito amarillo…

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Saludines!, finalmente terminé el capítulo, y ojala les haya gustado. Tuve algunos problemillas con el traspaso del cuaderno (Que quitar, que agregar, que corregir… uffs) y espero haya quedado bien.

Como pueden haber notado, estoy tratando de introducir otro OC (Original Character), aunque en los capítulos que llevo no tenga mucha participación.

Y… ¡Cambié el prólogo!, por si alguien quiera leer y decir que tal…

Sobre los cumpleaños, a menos que wikipedia me haya mentido, el cumpleaños de los gemelos maravilla es el 30 de Mayo, el de Shun es el 9 de Septiembre (Eso no viene al caso, pero es un dato interesante) y como el mío es el 3 de Junio, subí este capítulo en la mitad (Primero de Junio) y fingí demencia ^.^

¡Gracias por leer y que tengan una buena semana!

Y se aceptan: comentarios, quejas, críticas constructivas, dudas y amenazas de muerte… aunque mejor no eso último…

Arrideverci!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. ¡Se hace tarde! - Parte uno

**_"El__ Color de la Casualidad"_**~

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation; así no importa todo lo que amenace o suplique no son ni serán míos. Solamente los delirios escritos aquí son de mi autoría, y no pretenden fines lucrativos.

**Para la lectura, tengan en cuenta:**

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

―Diálogos―.

―_Pensamientos―._

"_Sarcasmo"._

**_Cuarto capítulo – ****¡Se hace tarde! (Parte I):**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

Mientras los santos divagaban en el posible y probable castigo que recibirían por la diosa de la justicia griega; cierto castaño meditaba:

―_Quizás hay algo que debería recordar…_― pensó poniendo su dedo en el mentón.

―Bueno, todos sabemos que no es momento para lamentarnos― empezó a hablar Shiryu de forma autoritaria. ―Tenemos que…―.

―¡Ya sé!― exclamó el santo de Pegaso, interrumpiendo a su amigo. ―Shun, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte― avisó acercándose, con el rostro serio, al peliverde.

―¿Qué es?― preguntó éste con curiosidad.

―Que… ¡Hay una oferta de libros en la feria!―.

―¿En serio?― volvió a preguntar, esta vez interesado.

―Sí, ofrecen dos libros por el precio de uno― informó de forma convincente. ―Oferta valida hasta agotar stock. Sólo efectivo, no se aceptan cheques, cupones, tarjetas u otros medios de pago; no valido fuera de Japón…― completó el anunció con voz monótona, rápida y baja, igual a las "advertencias" que vemos en los comerciales de la televisión.

―Vaya, debo recordar ir de nuevo más tarde― pensó en voz alta Shun, ganando una seria mirada de los mayores. ―Claro, después de encontrar a Jade, jeje― agregó nervioso.

―Tengo la ligera impresión que Seiya es bueno con los trabalenguas― comentó Hyoga, examinando al castaño.

―Sí, Aioria solía decir lo mismo―.

―Está bien, dejando de lado la "_habilidad_" de Seiya, debemos…― Para su desdicha, el dragón fue nuevamente interrumpido.

―Aún recuerdo esos tiempos…― dijo el Pegaso con mirada soñadora perdida en el horizonte, o en una ventana, considerando que están en una mansión. ―Aioria siempre practicaba los trabalenguas conmigo y Marín lo regañaba por enseñarme cosas inútiles―.

―En Isla Andrómeda, el maestro Albiore nos enseñó uno a June y a mí― dijo el peliverde. ―Creo que era más o menos así: "El amor es una gran locura que sólo el cura lo cura, y cuando el cura lo cura cómete una gran locura"―.

―Yo me sé éste: "El que poca capa parda compra poca capa parda paga, ya que poca capa parda compré, poca capa parda pagué"― agregó Seiya divertido.

―Interesante, yo tengo: "Pancha plancha con cuatro planchas, ¿Con cuántas planchas Pancha plancha?"― Se unió a la conversación Hyoga.

―Oigan…― trató de llamarlos el pelinegro.

―¿Tú sabes uno, nii-san?―.

―Sí― contestó con simpleza el fénix, que estaba apoyado en una pared. ―Y creo saber los más difíciles…―.

―¿Así?, ¿Y cuáles serían?― indagó el cisne cruzando los brazos.

―Sólo los sé porque me los enseñó Esmeralda el primer año de entrenamiento…―.

―¡Oh, vamos: cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!― animó el castaño muy ansioso

―Bueno, pero no se sientan mal después― advirtió Ikki, mirando significativamente al cisne y al Pegaso. ―Y aquí va uno: "Parra tenía una perra y Guerra tenía una parra, la perra de Parra mordió a la parra de Guerra, y Guerra pegó con la porra a la perra de Parra, Parra le dice a Guerra: ¿Por qué Guerra pegó con la porra a la perra de Parra?. Y Guerra le contestó: Si la perra de Parra no hubiera mordido a la parra de Guerra, Guerra no hubiera pegado con la porra a la perra de Parra"―

―Sí, sí, muy bonito… ¿Podemos buscar al gato ya?―.

―Gata― volvió a corregir Shun.

―Espera, Shiryu. Aún le queda por lo menos uno― dijo Hyoga, mirando al peliazul de forma desafiante.

―Exactamente es uno― agregó el fénix con orgullo.

El dragón suspiró ―En vez ponernos a jugar, sería mejor empezar a buscar…― murmuró en voz baja, haciendo un verso sin esfuerzo.

―Bien, éste se llama "El esternocleideomastoideo"― nombró, una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su boca.

―¿El estorno… qué?―.

―Y dice: "El cielo está esternocleideomastoideado, ¿Quién lo desesternocleideomastoideara?. El desesternocleideomastoideador que lo desesternocleideomastoidee, buen desesternocleideomastoideador será"― habló con fluidez el peliazul, sin tartamudear o equivocarse. Los demás, incluido Shiryu, le miraron con asombro.

―Increíble…― murmuraron al unisonó Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya.

―¡Ese es mi nii-san!― exclamó animado Shun.

—Gracias, gracias— dijo con falsa modestia el fénix. —Puedes continuar, lagartija—

—¿Eh?... ¡Así!— El dragón aclaró su garganta —Tenemos que buscar a la gata— marcó fuertemente la última palabra, mirando al peliverde, —antes de que llegue Saori— terminó con voz melodiosa.

—Entonces, ¿alguien vio al animal?— inquirió Hyoga, mirando a sus compañeros. Todos negaron con la cabeza, pero el castaño nuevamente puso pose pensativa.

—Podría ser que yo la haya visto…— murmuró con una mano acariciando su mentón.

—¿En dónde?— preguntaron los demás bruscamente, acorralando al Pegaso.

—Sí me dieran algo de espacio…— pidió incomodo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Lo siento, pero estamos ansiosos— Se disculpó Shun.

—Sí, se nota…— murmuró Seiya al cruzar los brazos. —Pero es muy importante respetar el espacio personal de cada uno, y si yo fuera ustedes…— empezó a hablar con tono de reproche.

—¡Sólo dilo de una buena vez!— gritaron Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga, interrumpiendo la reprimenda.

—Qué genio…—. El Pegaso se dio media vuelta, indignado. —Las personas se hablan, no se gritan—.

—¡Ay, por favor!— Hyoga se dio una palmada en la frente. —¿Por qué precisamente ahora éste se pone a hacer un berrinche?— Se lamentó, apuntando despectivamente al castaño.

—Pues "éste" tiene nombre— reclamó Seiya, volteando hacia sus compañeros. Los cuales, dejando de lado al Pegaso, se enfrascaron en su propia discusión al otro lado de la sala.

—¿Cómo hemos caído tan bajo?— Se lamentó el cisne, dejándose caer en el respaldo de una silla y apoyando con la mano su mentón en la mesa de vidrio.

—No lo sé…—musitó el dragón con tristeza, sentándose a un costado del rubio.

—Para mí, todo es culpa del maldito viejo Kido— habló el fénix, permaneciendo de pie y cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, técnicamente sin él no hubiéramos entrenado y probablemente Saori estaría secuestrada y/o muerta…— meditó el dragón.

—Ehhhh… oigan— trató de llamar la atención Shun, al notar cómo se desviaban del tema principal. —¿No sería mejor buscar a la gatita?—.

—¿Y quién dice que eso sería malo?, quizás Saga no hubiese sido _tan mal_ patriarca. Soportaron trece años, un poco más no haría daño—.

—Ikki, eres un extremista —habló Hyoga con expresión seria. —Todos sabemos que eso sería de todo menos bueno—.

—Por eso dije "tan mal", nunca que fuera bueno— sonrió el fénix.

—Oigan…— volvió a llamar el santo de Andrómeda, al cual hicieron tanto caso como a una llamada pre-grabada promocionando algo que nadie quiere comprar.

—¿Han pensado qué tal vez no exista algo bueno o algo malo, y sólo seamos un grupo de almas perdidas en la ilusión del tiempo?—.

Todos quedaron mirando por largo tiempo al dragón.

—¿Y tú has pensado qué tal vez leas muchos libros de metafísica?— cuestionó el rubio.

—¡Oigan!— exclamó Shun alzando la voz.

—Otooto, es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos— regañó Ikki mirándolo con seriedad.

—Pero…— trató de protestar, pensando que el karma hacia un trabajo muy eficiente.

—Pero nada— sentenció sin recibir reclamos.

—La verdad, en nuestro caso, no ha sido una sola entidad la culpable de los sucesos en que nos vemos involucrados, más bien un conjunto de sujetos que tomaron malas decisiones en momentos inadecuados para ello— comentó de repente Shiryu, ignorando la discusión de los hermanos.

—Aun así, cada uno independiente del anterior hizo su aporte para esto…—.

—Mejor busquemos nosotros— habló Seiya, apareciendo a un lado de Shun. —Se van a demorar un bueeeen rato—.

—Tienes razón— aceptó Andrómeda con cansancio. Y ambos santos dejaron la sala por una de las puertas; acción de la cual los demás ni cuenta se dieron.

/Otro lugar de la ciudad/

Nuevamente, la delgada figura recorría las calles, pero esta vez, con paso pesado y lento. Y así, continua la trayectoria hasta llegar a una casa.

Al llegar, la primera acción realizada fue quitarse el impermeable amarillo patito dejándolo descuidadamente tirado en un sofá marrón, junto con el paraguas; después, retirar las húmedas zapatillas de sus pies (Por obviedad, no eran a prueba de agua). Una vez terminadas esas acciones, la chica se deja caer pesadamente en la cama de su habitación.

—¡Ay, qué día!— exclamó cambiando su posición, de modo que pudo estirar los brazos. —_Bonito para que se pierda mi Jade…—_ pensó con sarcasmo. Luego, sentada en la cama, analiza con detenimiento la oscuridad y el silencio que rondaban la casa. Inmediatamente, se levanta y se dirige con algo de temor a la cocina, encendiendo las luces a su paso.

—Nunca me gustó la oscuridad… el silencio es tolerable, pero la oscuridad da miedo— dijo en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Mientras, sacaba de la alacena un paquete de galletas y un pequeño jugo en caja.

/En la mansión/ 

—Seiya, ¿Seguro qué es por aquí?— cuestionó extrañado Shun, que junto al castaño subía una escalera.

—Sí, sólo sígueme— respondió simplemente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta llegar a una parte muy amplia, pero igualmente apartada: Un pasillo.

El santo de Andrómeda lo señaló con expresión de duda, a lo que el castaño afirmó con la cabeza.

Para su mala suerte, tal pasillo parecía no haber sido limpiado hace un buen tiempo, y la oscuridad no ayudaba a hacerlo más confortable. Sin contar, que considerando su largo, había más de una habitación o bodega en él.

—Por favor, dime que sabes en cuál de todas las puertas viste a Jade— pidió el peliverde, sospechando la respuesta.

—Lo siento, Shun, pero no se le miente a los amigos— contestó con rostro serio.

—Me lo temía…— suspiró el santo, viendo con desgano las (Por lo menos) las cinco pares de puertas paralelas ubicadas en esa sección de la casa.

/Con los demás santos…/

Al igual que anteriormente, el grupo se quedó en las misma posiciones anteriores, debatiendo cosas importantes.

—De verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes pasar por alto algo tan obvio— bufó Shiryu, cruzando los brazos.

—Y yo no sé cómo eres tan cabeza dura— agregó molesto Hyoga, imitando el gesto del dragón.

—Cabeza dura tendrás tú, pingüino marínela—.

—Habla por ti, lagartija de alcantarilla—.

—¡Ya cállense!— gritó Ikki, desde su pared. —Me gustaría ver cómo se insultan entre ustedes, pero no por una cosa tan tonta como ésa—.

—El asunto no es tonto, el tonto es Hyoga— habló el dragón, mirando seriamente al mencionado. —Sólo a él se le ocurre decir que la gallina fue primero que el huevo—.

—¡Pero es la verdad!— exclamó frustrado, —Aquí, en la biblia dice claramente que dios creo a todos los animales, es decir, creó a la gallina y de ahí ella pone huevos—.

—Te equivocas, según la teoría de la evolución, los… ¿Cómo decirlo? — dudó un poco en continuar, —los genes de lo que ahora es conocido como gallina, debieron pasar miles de años de evolución, hasta que finalmente de un huevo —Se detuvo para hacer énfasis; —salió la primera gallina como tal—.

Hyoga rodó los ojos —Ratón de biblioteca reprimido…— murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

—Fanático religioso…— susurró a la vez Shiryu.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!— cuestionaron ambos al unísono, mandado miradas asesinas al otro.

Por su parte, el fénix decidió no intervenir y disfrutar de la escena. —_Quizás mi estadía en la mansión no sea tan aburrida…_— pensó con malicia.

/En el segundo piso, de vuelta con el par/

—No te desanimes, Shun— trató de animar el Pegaso. —Es cierto, tenemos unas cuantas puertas, pero, ¿Y qué?, eso es mucho mejor que buscar en toda la mansión—.

—Es cierto, pero puedo asegurarte algo: — comentó a su vez el peliverde. —La puerta donde esté Jade, será la última que revisemos—.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— cuestionó Seiya.

—Porque en todas las series, libros, fanfics, y etcétera pasa eso. Es casi una constante— contestó con simplicidad. —Aunque también es cierto que si no lo intentamos, no lo encontramos—.

—¡Esa es la actitud!— felicitó Seiya, que por poco y aplaude. —Ahora…—

—Entonces, deberíamos dividirnos: Uno irá a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, y así comenzar a buscar desde el medio en direcciones opuestas, y luego cambiaríamos posiciones para asegurarnos de buscar bien…— empezó a planificar el peliverde.

—Shun, era una broma…—

—Si traemos un lápiz y una hoja, podríamos hacer un mapa y…—

—Era una broma— volvió a repetir Pegaso, pero esta vez fue escuchado por Shun.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó extrañado.

—Que fue una broma— confesó el castaño. —En realidad, no te respondí la pregunta, jeje— rió nervioso, desviando la vista.

Shun lo miró con cara seria.

—Bueno… ten en cuenta, me persiguieron por toda la mansión y me pegaron con un jarrón en la cabeza para amarrarme a una silla por tu culpa, con algo tenía que desquitarme—.

—Sí, después de todo, a mí sólo me vaciaron un jarrón de agua fría y me amarraron a una silla…— Se encogió de hombros el peliverde. —Eso me da la impresión de que no son muy imaginativos…—.

—Te apoyo en eso— comentó el castaño. —¿A mano?— preguntó extendiendo el brazo en señal de paz.

—Hecho— aceptó Andrómeda, estrechando la mano de Seiya.

Luego de ese pequeño momento de fraternidad, se dirigieron con paso firme hacia su cercano destino: La bodega.

Una vez abrieron la puerta, pudieron distinguir el contorno de muebles viejos, ropa, repisas, y un largo etcétera.

—¿Y si prendemos la luz?— sugirió el peliverde, notando la oscuridad que casi hacia tenebrosa a la bodega.

—Buena idea—. El castaño se dirigió hacia donde anteriormente estaba en interruptor de la luz. Al presionarlo, las ampolletas titilaron y… se apagaron. El santo volvió a intentar, pero no dio ningún resultado.

—¡Vamos, préndete!— exclamó Seiya, forcejeando con el interruptor. —¿No te quieres prender?, ¡Pues te metiste con el santo equivocado!— amenazó, alejándose unos pasos para ejecutar una técnica.

—¡Seiya, espera!— trató de detenerlo Shun, al ver la posición que tenía su amigo.

—¡Ahí lo tienes: Meteoros de Pegaso!— gritó el castaño, ejecutando su golpe.

Lo siguiente, trascurrió en cámara lenta: Seiya lanzaba los meteoros y Shun gritaba un clásico "¡Noooooo!" de forma dramática. Pero antes que el castaño lograra su objetivo, una pequeña silla que _sospechosamente_ se ubicaba en el suelo, hizo tropezar al santo. De tal modo que la fuerza ejercida no llegó en su totalidad al interruptor ni a la pared, dejando _sólo_ ilesa a la pared.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Shun a su amigo que seguía tirado en el piso.

—Sí…— contestó éste levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa. —Pero... juraría que... ¡esa silla me atacó!— señaló exageradamente a aquel objeto. Que de la nada pareció regresar a un costado de la habitación.

—Seiya, con sinceridad, creo que te tropezaste solo— comentó Shun, al notar la lejanía de la silla.

—¡Pero, si estaba aquí!— exclamó Pegaso confundido.

—…— Silencio sepulcral del peliverde.

—Volvamos a buscar a la gata— decidió con desgano, ya que sabía que por más que insistiera, no lograría convencer a Shun de que una silla se puso en medio de su camino para evitar que lanzara un ataque a un interruptor que no ayudaba en su búsqueda de una mascota verde que debían encontrar para evitar que la reencarnación de una deidad griega al regresar de viaje a Paris los castigue… si, definitivamente no le creerían la parte de la silla.

Así, pasaron varios minutos. En que ninguno de los dos santos encontró algo como una gata verde jade. En su lugar, si hallaban cosas como: Un santo grial, un cofre del tesoro que tenía una maldición que duraría tres generaciones, una mano de mono que concedía deseos, una lámpara mágica que al frotarla salió un genio que se negó a cooperar, la colección completa en manga de Saint Seiya y un archivo del Gobierno Estadounidense con el título "Los secretos área 51 (Material clasificado)" junto con un video sobre la autopsia de un supuesto extraterrestre. Nada útil, según ellos.

Definitivamente, se preguntaban por qué Saori guardaba tanta basura.

—¿Por qué Saori guarda tanta basura?— Se preguntó en voz alta Seiya, cansado de encontrar cosas como las que salían en la narración de arriba.

—No lo sé…— respondió Shun hurgando en unas cajas llenas de polvo, de las cuales sacó uno frijoles que resplandecían y que luego arrojó por una ventana y de ahí al patio. Rápidamente los frijoles comenzaron a formar un árbol muy alto, pero de eso no se percataron los santos. —Esto parece eterno…—.

—Puede ser cierto, pero aun así no debemos flaquear…— El castaño dejó un momento su búsqueda, para levantarse y mirar con decisión. —¿Y sabes por qué?... ¡Porque somos santos de Athena!, aquellos que nunca se rinden y se levantaran cuantas veces sean necesarias para lograr su cometido— En este punto, tan emocionado estaba con su discurso que tenía los ojos cerrados y el puño alzado. —¡Aquellos que con un revés de la mano son capaces de desgarrar el cielo y con un solo puntapié abrir grietas en la tierra, como bien lo dijo el narrador en los primeros capítulos del anime!... ¡Y lo más importante es que…!—.

—¡Seiya, la encontré!— exclamó Shun, ignorando e interrumpiendo el discurso del aludido. —Estaba bajó una silla— explicó sosteniendo a la gata media dormida.

Por su parte, Seiya había quedado congelado en la posición que usó para su monólogo: Parado sobre una caja, con el puño alzado y la boca abierta. La diferencia sólo era la gran gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cabeza.

—¿Decías algo?— interrogó Shun con su amabilidad característica sumada con la extrañeza de ver a su amigo en tan peculiar posición.

—No, nada…—.

/Mientras, en la tan usada sala de la mansión/

—¡Lagartija sobre alimentada!—.

—¡Mala copia de el patito feo!—.

En aquel lugar, nada parecía haber cambiado, ni el par de santos insultándose ni el peliazul con palomitas viendo la pelea.

Para su desgracia, tal escenario no duraría mucho…

—¡Llegamos!— gritaron desde la puerta principal de la gran mansión. Al escuchar aquel sonido, los tres santos presentes palidecieron.

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

—¡Qué friooo!— exclamó la autora tiritando, acurrucándose en un sillón más rosa que el rosado de Barbie.

—¿Y ese sillón perturbadoramente rosa?— preguntó Seiya, usando un mueble igual pero de color café y… una peluca en la cabeza (?). De la cual nadie se percató.

—Es que decidí implementar nueva escenografía— cambió de postura y señaló a otros tres muebles en la sala. —Cada uno según su tinte de pelo…—

—¡Qué es natural!— Se quejó Shun cruzado de brazos.

—Ya, cambiemos de tema— interrumpió el rubio, acomodándose en el asiento. —¿Por qué están tan abrigados?— interrogó extrañado. Lo cual es comprensible si todos a tu alrededor usan chaquetas, bufandas, gorros, etcétera, y tú sólo una camisa de manga corta.

—No sé, tal vez porque hace frio y a la _"inteligente"_ de Carito no se le ocurrió poner una estufa— respondió el fénix con sarcasmo.

—Creo que exageran…—.

—Hyoga— llamó con seriedad Shun, quien usaba una bufanda y orejeras. —Tú te entrenaste en Siberia por seis años con la misma camisa sin mangas. Es obvio que no sientes frio—.

—¿Qué hay de Saori en Asgard cuando uso ese vestido blanco en medio de una tormenta de nieve?—.

—No es igual: Ella es la reencarnación de una deidad griega—.

—¿Y tú no?— cuestionó el rubio alzando una ceja.

—¡Eso fue muy diferente!— Se apresuró a contestar Andrómeda —Además, el Inframundo no es exactamente el lugar más frio…—

—¿Qué hay de la octava prisión: El Cocito?— preguntó Seiya, recordando sus experiencias en aquél lugar.

—Esa es la prisión para aquellos que desafían a los dioses, no hay demasiada gente ahí…—

—Cof, cof— tosieron "_disimuladamente_" el resto de los santos, interrumpiendo al peliverde.

—Déjenme terminar. No hay demasiada excepto en las Guerras Santas— aclaró Shun a los presentes.

—Interesante, ¿Y qué hay en el resto del Inframundo?—. La autora veía al santo con ojos curiosos.

—Bueno, el Inframundo se divide en ocho prisiones, tres valles, diez fosas, cuatro esferas…—

/Diez agobiadores minutos después/

—… Y finalmente los Campos Elíseos, donde van las personas que obtiene la gracia de los dioses. Se encuentra al final del manantial Lethe, en el hecho superior del río Aqueronte— terminó de explicar el peliverde.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que el único de dar esas charlas de yo-hablo-y-a-los-demás-les-da-sueño era Shiryu— comentó Seiya, rascándose un ojito luego de bostezar.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué?— musitó el aludido luego de escuchar su nombre, pues se encontraba leyendo un libro una novela todo el tiempo que llevan parloteando.

—Shun, no sé el por qué, pero el que sepas tanto sobre el Inframundo me incomoda— habló Ikki mirando a su otooto. —Especialmente luego del "incidente" en la guerra del Hades—.

—Es sólo una afición inocente, nii-san— aseguró el menor.

—¿También lo es que sospechosamente comenzaste a ver películas donde los muertos reviven?— interrogó serio, mirando a su hermanito.

—¿Zombies?—

—Sí, y no olvidemos tus "investigaciones" sobre eclipses— agregó con cansancio.

—Bueno… quizás soy un poco sugestionable, jeje— rió nervioso Shun. —Pero no puedes culparme, los eclipses son fenómenos interesantes y las películas de terror entretenidas—

—¿Qué dices de la mitología?— consultó el rubio, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Servimos a la reencarnación de una diosa griega, imagino que de algo nos podrá servir—.

—¿Y debe ser mitología específicamente del Inframundo?— cuestionó Ikki.

—Ehhh… bueno…— El peliverde se veía nuevamente nervioso. —Siguiente pregunta—.

—¡Shun!—.

—Ya pues… supongo que me afectó sólo un poco lo que pasó en Hades….— aceptó tímidamente y jugando con sus deditos. —Pero que conste que sólo un poco— recalcó a su hermano.

—_Hmmmm… si el "incidente" afectó a Shun, ¿Habrá afectado también a Hades?_— pensó Seiya rascando el pelo de su peluca.

/En el Inframundo, Giudecca/

Se encontraban Pandora, Hades y algunos espectros, cada uno con su propia actividad.

—Señor Hades…— llamó Pandora, quien estaba en un escritorio archivando papeles, cuentas, recibos, etc.

—¿Qué pasa, Pandora?— contestó al llamado el dios, que se encontraba perezosamente sentado en el trono. —Si por el trabajo extra, lo siento, pero sabes cómo quedan las cosas después de cada Guerra Santa—

—No es eso, pero…— La hidalgo señaló un bol de dulces que sostenía la deidad —¿No cree que debería dejar de comer esos chocolates?—

—Sinceramente, no lo creo— respondió sacando un bombón y llevándolo a su boca —Es sólo una afición inocente— aseguró sonriendo _como cierta personita_.

—Aja…— La pelinegra rodó los ojos y siguió con su trabajo. —_Cada Guerra Santa es lo mismo. Ya pasó con Alone cuando le dio por pintar, y ahora con Shun… ¡Y para colmo, soy yo quién aguanta sus cambios de humor!_— Se quejó mentalmente.

/De vuelta a la Sala (No la de Shaka, por si acaso)/

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos— pensó Seiya en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntaron los demás extrañados, pues no oyeron la primera parte de la duda.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta— contestó el Pegaso sin inmutarse —En fin, Shun, ¿Me das un poco de tu chocolate?— señaló a la barra de dulce que sostenía el aludido.

—Claro— respondió éste entregando un trozo.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que algunos tiene frio y otros desarrollan aficiones extrañas…— resumió el cisne, mirando a al peliazul y al peliverde.

—¡Oye!— Se quejaron los hermanos ante la descripción.

—Así que: ¿Alguna otra novedad?— prosiguió, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas.

—Creo que no…— respondió Seiya rascándose un ojo. Y los presentes al verlo, finalmente notaron un cambio en el santo. —¿Qué?, ¿Tengo monitos en la cara?—

—Más bien, tienes la cara como mono— contestó el fénix con burla. —Pero el punto es: ¿Qué demonios traes en el cabeza?—

—Una peluca— habló sonriente Pegaso, que llevaba una peluca rubia muy larga.

—Te pareces a Shiryu, pero rubio— comentó la autora, el aludido sólo ignora el comentario.

—Seiya, ¿Desde cuándo traes eso?— interrogó el dragón, apuntando despectivamente a la adquisición de su amigo.

—La he tenido todo el día— afirmó el de pelo castaño con una peluca rubia. —Pero algunas personas estaban muy ocupadas hablando de Inframundo, discutiendo, leyendo, escribiendo, o quejándose del frio para notarlo—

—Ehhh…— Shun y Carito desvían la mirada, Hyoga e Ikki fingieron demencia.

—¿Es por lo que te dijo Saga?—.

—Sí— respondió con simpleza.

—No le hagas caso a Saga, ¡El hombre es bipolar!— exclamó el cisne, haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

—Pero si tú me aconsejaste una peluca— dijo Seiya extrañado. Todos voltean hacia el cisne con mirada asesina.

—Ehhh… no pensé que lo tomaría en serio, jeje— Se excusó el rubio riendo nerviosamente.

—Ya, Seiya, mejor quítate la peluca— aconsejó amablemente el pelinegro.

—No quiero— contestó éste haciendo un puchero.

—Quítatela—

—No—

—Quítatela—

—No—

—¡Ya cállense!— exclamó Ikki parándose del sillón —Seiya, o te la quitas la peluca o te la quito — amenazó con cara seria.

—¡Nunca!— gritó a su vez el castaño, huyendo del lugar a una velocidad considerable.

—¡De nada te servirá correr!— El peliazul se dispuso a corretear al castaño.

—Ya van a empezar…— murmuró el dragón rodando los ojos y retomando su lectura.

—Creo que mi nii-san se alteró un poquito— comentó el peliverde con inocencia.

—Sí, como en todos los capítulos—

—Con lo que te demoras en actualizar, no me extrañaría que los lectores (Si es que queda alguno) tengan la intensión de conseguir tu dirección con fines homicidas— habló Shiryu con escalofriante tranquilidad.

La autora tragó duro —Ehhhh… no es para tanto, sólo me demoré un poquitito más, jeje— rio nerviosa y sudando la gota gorda.

—Fueron tres meses— aportó el cisne con cansancio.

—Vamos, no pueden ser tanto… fueron…— La autora tomó un calendario —_Si la última vez fue primero de Junio, y hoy es el vigésimo tercer día de Agosto…_—

—Dos meses, tres semanas y dos días— respondió Shun sonriente, sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Awwww… ¡Qué dulce, llevas la cuenta!— exclamó la autora enternecida.

—Ehhh… en realidad, sólo sumé…— corrigió incomodo.

—Si tuviera la certeza de que si te abrazara no terminaría incinerada, lo haría— comentó la autora, ignorando la corrección.

—…— Silencio.

—¿Eso sonó tan paranoico como me imagino?— preguntó la autora, flexionando el por qué del silencio.

—Creo que más— contestó Hyoga sin demasiado interés.

—Tal vez un poquitito— murmuró tímidamente el peliverde.

Durante unos segundos, sólo el sonido de un grillo se escuchó. Pues los personajes nada tenían que hablar.

—Y… ¿Termina aquí el capítulo?— cuestionó Shun al notar que nadie abría la boca para articular sonido.

—Bueno… tenía planeado excusarme por la demora en que estoy reeditando los capítulos— respondió Carito, acomodándose en el sillón. —Pero, como que se fue el tema…—.

—Él cual, acabas de volver a mencionar— obvió el dragón con cansancio.

—Sólo lo resumiré: Reeditando los capítulos estoy, arrepentirme pronto haré, ya que largos resultaron ser— habló la autora, haciendo una mala imitación del Maestro Yoda.

—Es decir, que ahora "_arreglas_" los antiguos capítulos, los cuales al tener una extensión considerable, te demorarás tiempo en terminarlos—.

—¡Bingo!— exclamó la autora asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza ante el resumen del pelinegro.

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola mi gente bonita!, de nuevo actualizando y rogando por reviews, ya saben, lo usual (^-^). Y como bien dijo mi alter-ego (?) arriba, ¡Corrijo capítulos!, los muuuy largos capítulos que todos los que han leído conocen… ¡Y de éste ni hablar!, traslado, corrijo e improviso, traslado, corrijo e improviso. De repente sólo corrijo e improviso… ¡Un poco estresante si me preguntan!

Pero bueno, por un fanfic vale la pena (^-^).

Ahora, aplausos a los dejan un bonito regalo llamado review: **Wizard Ghost-Rock**, **nadia**, **Jossif-kun**, **liluel azul** y **Fer007**. Por supuesto, a toda alma desamparada que pase a leer es igualmente agradecido.

Su servidora, como último detalle, invita cordialmente que visitéis el foro: "El universo de Saint Seiya" de Amonett. Allí compartid vuestra opinión en "Zona Top" y votéis por el guerrero que consideréis más galante.

Emmm… claro, sólo si lo pensad necesario (^-^).

¡Saludos, almas rondadoras de esta página y disculpad la mala imitación del acento!

**Post Data:** Otra cosilla: Desde bastante tiempo que quiero cambiar el summary, ¿Alguna idea, sugerencia o ayuda?

**Continuará…**


	8. ¡Se hace tarde! - Parte dos

"_**El Color de la Casualidad"**_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation; así no importa todo lo que amenace o suplique no son ni serán míos. Solamente los delirios escritos aquí son de mi autoría y no pretenden fines lucrativos.

**_Cuarto capítulo – ¡Se hace tarde! (Parte II):**

—¡Un gusto tenerlos aquí, damas, caballeros y lectores desde un computador! —saludó con voz fuerte la autora, ubicada en el centro de un salón. Y ante la nula respuesta del público inexistente, permaneció estática en su lugar unos segundos más—. Ya ni siquiera aparecieron los grillos...

—Es natural —comentó calmadamente Shiryu, acomodado en un sofá mientras pasaba ausentemente las páginas de su libro—. Rompiste tu record personal en demorar por una _simple_ actualización... lo cual, por cierto, no es bueno —agregó.

—¿Cuántos meses fueron? —preguntó, la voz ligeramente nerviosa al temer la respuesta. Podía pagarlo caro, lo sabía bien. Y pocas ganas tenía de financiar compensaciones y sobornos requeridos.

—Déjame ver —El chico castaño tomó un pequeño calendario y procedió a sacudir con su mano el polvo que lo cubría—. Según mis cuentas, desde el veintitrés de Agosto hasta hoy son... diez meses y siete días.

—¿En verdad? —Hasta ese momento, Shun no se había interesado en la conversación. Pero aquella cifra le sorprendió.

—Sí, fíjate que ya pasaron todos nuestros cumpleaños —agregó el castaño, examinando en el calendario las fechas marcadas en rojo cada mes—. También Halloween, Noche Buena, Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentín, Pascua...

—¡Pascua! ¡Chocolates y conejos! —exclamó con emoción Carito, ganando varias miradas desaprobatorias de paso. —Ejem... digo: ¡Vaya! Sé que _siempre_ digo esto, pero me ha pasado la mano con el tiempo esta vez...

—Bueno, bueno. Hablemos de lo importante —interrumpió Seiya, usando un tono que aparentaba ser serio. Para luego mantener un largo silencio.

—¿Y bien?

Sólo se encogió de hombros —No tengo ni idea, generalmente es la autora quien tiende a hablar de lo "importante".

—Emm... etto... —murmuró, al notar varias miradas sobre ella —La verdad tengo nada que decir, así que...

—¿Nada? —cuestionó el rubio—, ¿ni siquiera sobre tu gata?

—¿Ni sobre tu salud?

—¿O algún cumpleaños?

—¿Ni...

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Entendí el punto! —prácticamente gritó, haciendo callar a los presentes. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a una esquina donde una burbuja de depresión apareció a su espalda—. Soy horriblemente egocéntrica...

Los santos miraron con una clásica gota de sudor en la frente. Incómodos. —En realidad, iba a sugerir agradecer como ya es costumbre, a los reviews... Pero sí, también es lo suficientemente egocéntrica como para hacer que nosotros, los humildes personajes que gustan tantos autores de maltratar y molestar en fics como éste, le digan egocéntrica.

—Hmm... claro, tiene lógica —apoyó el de largos cabellos negros. Olvidando la escena y retomando su lectura, al momento de que tenuemente un manto negro cubre la habitación acompañado con la música de fondo...

—¡Esperen, esperen! —interrumpió una voz el cerrar del telón. Rápidamente la luz reapareció y la melodía fue cortada bruscamente.

—¿Ahora qué? Llevábamos un tiempo record de una nota con menos de quinientas palabras hasta que interrumpiste —gruñó Ikki, que hace mucho no decía algo y debíamos buscar una excusa para hacerlo dialogar—, ¡Perfecto! Por culpa del narrador tenemos diecisiete palabras más.

—Y gracias a ti, ahora son cuatrocientas noventa y siete en total... ¿Qué? ¿En verdad con todo esto no superamos las quinientas aún? Vaya... —musitó el santo de Pegaso sinceramente impresionado.

—¡Cállate! Si antes estábamos cerca, ahora _sí_ superamos las quinientas.

—Quinientas treinta y ocho en total —corrigió la información Shiryu.

—Nah, quinientas _cuarenta_ y ocho, ahora —aportó a su vez a la plática el rubio.

—Más tus quince palabras del diálogo, son quinientas sesenta y tres...

—Y contando las tuyas —interrumpió nuevamente Hyoga—: Quinientas setenta y cuatro.

—Quinientas ochenta y seis...

—Quinientas noventa...

—Quinientas noventa _y dos_.

—Emm... chicos —llamó tímidamente la atención el joven de cabellos verdosos, desde un rincón de la sala. Al notar las miradas sobre él, procedió a continuar—: La verdad es que no pueden contar las palabras exactas de la escena hasta que haya terminado, pero al haber terminado no podrán agregar el número de palabras exactas de su propio diálogo... ¿entienden? Lo que hacen es un círculo vicioso del cual nunca saldremos.

—Te felicito, Shun —el santo de dragón se acercó lentamente hasta el mencionado, para palparle amigablemente el hombro—. ¡Un monólogo de sesenta y tres palabras! A este paso, podrás a empezar a repartir la sabiduría de los regaños en poco tiempo.

—... Gracias, supongo...

—Se suman ciento dieciocho palabras, entonces...

—Ciento veinticuatro, queras decir.

—Están empezando otra vez con eso —habló Shun, levemente cansado—. No importa que llevemos _ahora _setecientas cuarenta palabras... contando hasta aquí ya son setecientas cuarenta y ocho... y setecientas cincuenta y tres... ¡Pero el punto! —exclamó, más para sí mismo que para los demás—, es que si el capítulo del fanfic en total ronda entre las cuatro mil quinientas palabras, poco importa realmente si en este espacio ocupamos setecientas u ochocientas palabras.

—En realidad... —La autora apareció mágicamente a un lado del pelos verdes, interrumpiendo su charla— Aún no he terminado de trasladar todo el capítulo, así que ese no es el número exacto... Pero cuando lo tenga, se los diré.

—Ochocientas treinta y siete palabras... ¡digo! —Seiya se regañó mentalmente por insistir con el viejo tema—. ¿Y cuándo eso será?

—Cuando se publique el capítulo y tú, estimado lector que se ha molestado en empezar a leer —apuntó con un dedo en su dirección—, puedas verlo. O bien... les paso una tarjeta en quince minutos.

Quince minutos y veinticuatro segundo después...

—Novecientas palabras...

—Por favor, ¡Dejen de una maldita vez de contar las dichosas palabras! Sólo gastamos saliva inútilmente en cuatrocientas palabras tratando de contar las mismas novecientas veintiséis... veintinueve... palabras.

—Y ése, queridos amigos, es el número exacto de palabras en la escena —sentenció finalmente Hyoga—. O lo era, hasta que dije que ése era el número exacto de palabras en la escena...

—¿Ven? Se los advertí: Nada más que un círculo vicioso —comentó solemnemente Shun, cruzado de brazos—. Pero en fin, para acabar con esto y sacando mentalmente el número... Novecientas noventa y siete.

—Amén —apoyaron, como un buen coro, los presentes.

—Ejem... Mil siete, ahora... Mil ocho... ¡Me lleva! ¡Sólo son muchas y punto!

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

Un vaso vacio en el fregadero de la cocina, donde una molesta gota hacía su aparición de cuando en cuando; también un envoltorio de plástico sobre la mesa y algunas migajas alrededor. Aquella casa ya no parecía en penumbras, ya que varias ampolletas alumbraban desde la cocina, el comedor y hasta la mitad del pasillo.

Sin embargo, aún en su habitación, la chica observaba la lluvia a través de la solitaria ventana del cuarto, con expresión resignada. Todo pareciera confabular para que durmiera: El silencio, la tenue luz que entraba por el pasillo, hasta sus parpados que luchaban por el solo hecho de mantenerse abiertos.

Además el sonido de las gotas caer parecían, extrañamente, relajarla. Casi podía imaginarse arropada en su cama calentita, con el ronronear de su gatita acompañándola…

—"_La extraño" _—pensó en algún momento. Por un lado, no podía dejar de sentirse en extremo culpable por el extravío de su gata, y por el otro, se sentía horriblemente sola así. Sin sus padres, con la casa vacía, sin algún animal molesto que le rasguñara las cortinas o destrozara los muebles mientras ella fingía no darse cuenta.

Mal momento aquel en que decidieron que sería lo bastante responsable para quedarse en casa con su mascota por una semana, mientras sus progenitores buscaban un buen lugar para pasar su "Segunda Luna de Miel".

Internamente, maldijo a los persistentes agentes de viajes.

Pensaba que al menos podría quedarse unos días sin que pasara nada malo, pero tan solo era el primer día y ya había metido la pata.

¿En qué pensaban sus padres cuándo decidieron que una niña de apenas diez años sería lo suficientemente responsable para no hacer nada estúpido?

La chica suspiró, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada; ya nada podía hacer: Afuera llovía, su pequeña compañera peluda estaba en quizá-qué-parte, y sólo le restaba esperar que fuera de mañana, para salir, buscarla, y con suerte, esperaba, encontrarla.

Lentamente sus ojos decidieron cerrarse, y puso su mente en blanco, esperando que el sueño la reclamara.

O eso, hasta que un molesto sonido interrumpió al silencio, alterando el ambiente.

**¡Ring Ring- Ring Ring!**

Literalmente, cayó de espaldas al frio suelo.

* * *

En la mansión, unas horas antes.

—¡Llegamos! —gritaron desde la puerta principal de la gran mansión. Al escuchar aquel sonido, los tres santos presentes palidecieron mientras un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas.

La deidad había puesto ya un pie en la entrada; mientras a su lado el mayordomo sacaba las compras del vehículo llevándolas en un pequeño carrito. Saori permaneció un momento en el umbral de la puerta, examinando con sus ojos su alrededor.

Todo parecía sereno, silencioso. Apenas se escuchaban los pasos del mayordomo por el pasillo y el chillido de las ruedas contra el suelo. Sin embargo, absolutamente nada de sus santos.

Primera mala señal.

—_¿Y ahora qué diantres hicieron? _—se cuestionó mentalmente. Un suspiro salió de sus finos labios al momento de avanzar. Ya lo averiguaría.

—¡Es tan linda! —exclamó el santo de Andrómeda al momento de sostener al pequeño animalito en brazos, el cual ronroneaba a gusto.

—Sí… —asintió Seiya, sonriente. Ya habían logrado dar con el paradero de la escurridiza felina e iban de regreso al comedor.

Pasaron segundos, donde permanecieron en silencio. Tiempo en que el castaño aprovechó de observar con curiosidad al animal.

—¡Vaya, realmente tiene el pelaje verde! —soltó en voz alta, sorprendiendo un poco a Shun.

—¿Qué?, ¿no me creías? —preguntó con fingida molestia.

—No, no es eso... Es que, en verdad, no conozco a _demasiadas_ personas con pelo verde —remarcó, pero su amigo continuó mirándole con seriedad, exigiéndole que continuara—. Puedo conocer a muchos castaños, gente con pelo negro, rubios… ¡hasta de cabello azul! —enfatizó, alzando las brazos—, pero verde, no.

—¿Qué me dices de el maestro Shion?, ¿o de Isaac?

—Tal vez, pero piensa en esto: ¿Realmente es tan normal encontrar a personas que hayan vivido más de doscientos años dirigiendo un Santuario?, ¿o alguien nacido en Siberia, tragado por el mar y rescatado por el Kraken? —cuestionó—. E incluso encontrar a una persona de corazón puro ya de por sí es difícil.

—Seiya —llamó el santo de Andrómeda, y con voz melodiosa continuó—: ¿Eso lo dice la misma persona que en ciento cuarenta y cuatro capítulos, treinta y un ovas, tres temporadas y cinco películas ha peleado y vencido a, por lo menos, seis o siete deidades diferentes?

—Con la ayuda de Athena —puntualizó Seiya.

—Con la ayuda y gracia de Athena, se pueden hacer grandes cosas —completó el otro. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y prosiguieron el recorrido.

En la sala, tres guerreros organizaban su maquiavélico plan para despistar a la diosa, en tanto ella llegaba.

—... y recuerden: Actúen como personas normales —indicó Hyoga.

—¡Ja, personas normales! —bufó Ikki, inclinando levemente su silla. —¿Qué acaso tú eres muy "normal" para decirnos eso?

—Y me estoy hartando de tus quejas inútiles. ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?, ¿quejarte y gritarle al cielo?

—¿Así? Pues no me digas —La voz del fénix estaba refleta de burla. —¿Es qué el_ bebito llorón_ no aguanta unas cuantas verdades?

—Al menos no se han muerto cada posible novia que he tenido.

—Mis "novias" —remarcó las comillas con los dedos— _sí _aparecieron oficialmente en el manga. ¿Y las tuyas?, claro, en una saga de relleno y un cliché-película.

—Tch —El cisne se dio media vuelta, indignado. —Me conformo con que no escriban sobre mí fanfics o doujinshis donde haga "_eso"_ con mi hermano menor.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —cuestionó Ikki, con una gran vena creciendo en su frente junto a su cosmos amenazador.

—Lo que escuchaste, gallina flameada.

—¡Ya estuvo!, ¡Voy a golpearte tanto que les dolerá hasta a tus nietos!

—Athena, por favor, dame paciencia —murmuró Shiryu, mientras observaba a sus compañeros—. Que si me das fuerza, los mato yo.

—Te entiendo, Shiryu —dijo una voz femenina, sentada al lado del dragón. —Yo también quisiera darles sus pataditas de vez en cuando.

—¡Saori! —exclamaron los tres santos presentes. El dragón desde su asiento, el fénix ahorcando al cisne y éste como pudo.

—Sí, sí, gracias por el recibimiento, a mí también me da gusto verlos —habló la joven diosa—. No se preocupen: El viaje estuvo sin complicaciones, volvimos con bien... ¡Y les traje regalos! —exclamó sin poder ocultar su emoción. Sus guerreros intercambiaron miradas.

—Ehhh... Saori...

—¡Y luego las malas lenguas dicen que soy una mala jefa!, ¡a mí!, ¿se imaginan? —La joven se levantó de su puesto, para empezar a caminar como león enjaulado—. ¡Yo, que les permito vivir en _mi_ mansión, con todos los sus privilegios! Servicio de luz, agua, gas y refrigerador lleno las veinticuatro horas, incluyendo las llamadas telefónicas de larga distancia que hacen al Grecia o a China... ¡Todo gratuito! Y pueden creerme, mantener todo funcionando no evita que sea costoso... especialmente cuando ustedes comen como pozos sin fondo. ¿Y qué decir del Santuario? Implementarles luz, internet y televisión por cable no es exactamente lo más barato del mundo.

—Saori... —volvieron a llamar.

—En fin, la vida continua —finalizó, y para sorpresa de sus santos, volvió tranquilamente a su lugar a tomar una taza de té—. ¿Alguna novedad de la que no me haya enterado?

—No, solo nos preguntábamos: ¿Te dieron algo extraño de beber en el avión?

—Emmm... unas (muchas) bebidas energéticas —Los presentes la miraron con suma extrañeza—. No me miren así. No quería dormir todo el viaje y luego sufrir por el cambio de horario; así que quedarme despierta fue la primera solución. ¿Y con qué? Bebidas energéticas.

—Oigan, hablando de eso —tomó la palabra Shiryu, observando curioso la singular posición en que se hallaban dos de los santos—. Ikki, ¿por qué no mejor dejas de ahorcar a Hyoga?

Al notarlo, la joven diosa también lo miró interrogante.

—Créanme, que lo haría con _mucho gusto_ —remarcó—. Pero para mi desdicha, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Saori. Entendía que cualquiera puede sacar su instinto homicida de vez en cuando, pero eso ya parecía exageración.

—Porque el maldito pato me congeló los brazos —respondió con seria (valga la redundancia) seriedad. Cabe destacar la aterradora mirada que lanzó a la indefensa víctima.

—Entré en pánico —se excusó el aludido de cabellos rubios. Antes de que tanto el dragón como su diosa estallaran en carcajadas—. No podía dejar que me ahorcara así como así... ¡Y ustedes no se rían! Ahora no puedo descongelarlo, seguro me rompe el cuello en cuanto recupere la movilidad.

—No lo dudes —confirmó Ikki.

—¿Lo oyen? Estoy en peligro de muerte.

—No tienes que angustiarte tanto, Hyoga —comenzó a hablar el fénix, con un tono perturbadoramente amable—. No podría matarte. Seguro te retuerzo el cuello para que sufras un abominable dolor como venganza... pero no te mataré, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Ikki, deja de amenazarlo, ¿no ves que hasta se puso azul el pobre? —regañó Saori con tono maternal, como lo haría con unos niños que se pelean por unos juguetes.

—Ya no lo dejan a uno divertirse —se lamentó por lo bajo el fénix, al momento de soltar el cuello de su compañero.

—Uffs... gracias —murmuró el santo del cisne, palpando con las manos la parte del cuerpo que sostenía su cabeza.

—De acuerdo —La diosa le dio otro sorbo a su té—. ¿Alguna duda, consulta, sugerencia, comentario, queja o amenaza?

Tanto los santos del fénix como el cisne levantaron una mano.

—Quitando las quejas y amenazas —completó la diosa. Sus guerreros lentamente bajaron la mano. Mientras, Shiryu tomó la palabra:

—Hace un momento discrepábamos sobre el origen del huevo y la gallina, ¿qué fue primero?, ¿podrías respondernos a esta interrogante, gran diosa mitológica de la sabiduría?

—Esperaba el momento en que alguno de ustedes lo preguntaría —murmuró la deidad, con expresión seria—. Los seres humanos, desde el inicio de lo que se conoce como historia, se han hecho esa misma interrogante, sin concluir una respuesta. Pueblos enteros fueron masacrados tratando de obtenerla. Los dioses la ocultamos, pues ya sabíamos lo que los hombres eran y fueron capaces de hacer con tal de saber. Aun en la actualidad quedan prestigios e hipótesis sobre lo que fue, aunque sólo los dioses conocemos.

—¿Estás diciendo que como un secreto divino?

—Lo es, estimado cisne, lo es. Quizá sea la respuesta más resguardada para la pregunta más antigua de la existencia. Díganme, ¿están preparados para conocerla?

Hyoga y Shiryu se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente. Y con voz decidida, finalmente contestaron—: ¡Sí!

—¿Totalmente seguros?, ¿son acaso merecedores de ella?, ¿podrán asimilar esa información, que tal vez cambie su vida sólo por conocerla?, ¿podrán...

—¡Que ya me hartaron! —gritó el santo del fénix, interrumpiendo a su diosa—. Por favor, ¿podrías decirles de una maldita vez que el estúpido huevo fue primero que la gallina?

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó Hyoga, la voz levemente decepcionada.

—Sí, lo fue. Ikki, ¿cómo es que...

—¿Lo sabía? —completó la pregunta el de cabello azulado—. Tengo mis propios métodos, pero puedo decirles que la Isla de la Reina Muerte guardaba muchos más secretos de los que se imaginan.

—Emmm... Saori, ¿estás segura de que no fue la gallina primero?

—Total y absolutamente, Hyoga.

—Te lo dije —comentó en voz baja Shiryu sin mirar al rubio, pero éste supo que se dirigía a él.

—"_Supongo que le podré preguntar a Shun más tarde; después de todo, él fue Hades por unas horas... quizá sepa algo más sobre el tema."_

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar, un poco más dentro de la mansión. Un par de santos se acercaban a dar una grandiosa noticia... aunque, mejor sólo dejémoslo en noticia.

—¡Mira! Se ve tan linda cuando duerme...

—Shun, a ti sí que te gustan los gatos, ¿no? —comentó Seiya, el aludido asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Bueno, a menos que le pongas moñitos y listones rosados al estilo Barbie, no me preocuparé.

—¡Oye! —replicó el otro con tono ofendido—. De afeminado solo tengo la cara.

—¡Hermano, no digas eso! —exclamó el castaño, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su amigo—. Todos aquí te queremos tal y como eres... y estoy seguro que tus fans me apoyan.

—¿Cuáles fans?

—Ya sabes: Las admiradoras que te apoyaban en el Torneo Galáctico, comentan sobre ti en internet, hacen fanarts, fanfics, te mandan cartas, tarjetas y chocolates en San Valentín, entran a la mansión a tomarte fotos dormido, compran cosas tuyas por internet...

—¡¿Qué? —reaccionó espantado por lo último.

—Sí, bueno... verás, es que Hyoga y yo tenemos un negocio muy lucrativo: Tomamos algunas de tus cositas tuyas que ya no necesites, como peines, pañuelos usados... ropa interior, y lo vendemos por una página en internet.

—Seiya, me estás asustando— dijo Shun, al momento de alejarse un par de pasos del castaño—. Eso explica por qué desaparecían mis cosas... pero, ¿de verdad venden mi ropa interior?

—Sí, te sorprendería la cantidad de locos... ¡digo!, excéntricos que puede haber en el internet. Además... —se acercó a su amigo para darle una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo—: Nadie dijo que ser famoso era fácil.

—Sólo hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí? —pidió el santo de Andrómeda, visiblemente incomodo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Seiya, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo sigue la gatita?

—Pues muy bien. ¿Quieres cargarla? —ofreció Shun, mostrando un bulto acunado entre sus brazos.

—Ehhh...

—Por favor, se me están entumiendo las manos.

—Bueno, si lo pones así... —El santo de Pegaso no tuvo más opción que coger al animalito, sorprendiéndose ante lo peludo y suave de éste—. Vaya, sí que es suavecita...

—Está despertando —comentó Shun, notando como la gata abría medianamente los ojos.

—Sí... ¡mira, bostezó! —acomodó a la gata de tal forma como si sostuviera a un bebé. Y también, a hablarle de la misma forma—: ¿Quién es una linda gatita?, ¿quién es una bonita gatita? Sí, tú eres una linda y bonita gatita...

Shun observaba con una gran sonrisa la forma en que su compañero arrullaba a la pequeña felina, y ésta le devolvía el gesto lamiendo uno de sus dedos.

—Creo que le agrado —concluyó Seiya, para luego volver la vista hacia el santo de cabellos verdes—. ¿Por qué me ves así? —preguntó al notar la expresión en la cara de éste.

—Nada, nada, sólo veía como acariciabas a Jade —contestó Shun, sin quitar su amplia sonrisa—. Bueno, a menos que le empieces a poner moñitos y listones rosados al estilo Barbie, no me preocuparé.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el castaño, notando como su amigo citó su anterior frase—. A veces eres cruel, ¿sabes?

—¿Yo? —se apuntó a sí mismo con expresión de inocencia—. No soy cruel, es sólo que el resto de las personas son muy amables.

—Ya quisiera creer eso... —murmuró Seiya, con una sonrisa igual a la de su compañero. Les agradaba estar así, bromeando entre hermanos, sin peleas ni guerras donde temían perder a un compañero. Sólo jóvenes normales, caminando en busca de sus hermanos y hermanos, sin la necesidad de recibir esas donaciones de sangre.

Por unos minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—Bueno, ya puedes devolvérmela —habló de la nada el santo de las cadenas, mientras estiraba los brazos.

—¿Devolver qué? —preguntó a su vez el Pegaso, sin entender a lo que se refería su compañero.

—¿Cómo qué "qué"? A Jade —contestó Shun con simplicidad—. Es mi turno de llevarla.

—Hmm... ¿Qué tal en un rato? —trató de negociar el castaño. En respuesta, el de cabellos verdosos lo observó con sus enormes ojos turquesas, sin decir palabra alguna. Seiya empezó a flaquear— ¡No me mires así! Tú la has llevado casi todo el día.

—A mí también me gusta cargarla —murmuró Shun, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, dándole incluso más brillo a su mirada—. Por favor...

—De acuerdo —suspiró derrotado. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña felina—. No lo tomes personal, Jade, pero tu tío Shun es todo un manipulador cuando se lo propone, y yo, su inocente víctima, he caído en sus trucos sucios... —empezó a decir, con voz sufrida. La gata lo veía sin entender—. ¡Pero no sufras, pequeña!, ¡Seiya de Pegaso volverá por ti!, ¡lo juro en el nombre de los caballeros dorados que se sacrificaron en el Muro de los Lamentos!

—Seiya, los santos dorados ya volvieron a la vida, y viven en el Santuario... hasta creo que les instalaron internet y televisión por cable.

—A ti sí que te gusta arruinar los monólogos de los demás, ¿verdad? —inquirió el castaño, mirando seriamente a su amigo al momento de entregar al felino. El otro sonrió ampliamente.

—No me culpes. Sabes que tengo ataques de sinceridad —se encogió de hombros Shun, recibiendo al animalito—. Y eso es tan cierto como que mis animales favoritos son los gatitos, perritos, pececitos, conejitos, hámster, loros, pingüinos, insectos...

* * *

—Oigan, ¿dónde se metieron Seiya y Shun? —rompió el silencio Saori, observando fijamente los rostros de los presentes.

—Ehh... seguro vienen en camino —se apresuró a responder Shiryu. Intentaba sonar serio, a pesar de su gesto nervioso—. _"Tendremos un conflicto si efectivamente toman ese rumbo, considerando que desconocen la llegada de nuestra Diosa, podría significar un problema en el caso de que hayan hallado a el gato... —_detuvo sus pensamientos un momento, como si esperara una interrupción—. _¡Hm!... ya puedo escuchar la voz de Shun gritando "¡Que es gata!" como un eco lejano... ¿Y si realmente se los tragó la tierra o se los llevaron los aliens?_

Totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía, unas pisadas y murmullos parecían acercarse.

—... y a los delfines, jirafas, arañas, pollos, patos, caballos, reptiles, anfibios...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí el punto: Cualquier animal que tenga ojos y patas.

—Hmmm... —Shun pareció meditarlo—, podría ser. Pero no hay que discriminar a los gusanos: Ellos cumplen una importante función en el siclo de...

—¡Mira! ¡Están en la sala! —gritó emocionado Seiya. Divisando a lo lejos a sus queridos hermanos, y lanzándose a correr al instante, interrumpiendo así una lección de biología. Al llegar, cuatro caras lo miraban. Una en particular lo asombró—. ¡Saori! —exclamó, su tono repletó de ilusión.

—Seiya —contestó de igual forma la diosa. Con tan ver el castaño el blanco vestido de la joven, su lacia cabellera y sus límpidos ojos azulados, parecía caer en un mágico ensueño. Sólo notaba la figura de sus finos labios al estos abrirse y cerrarse, pero ningún sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Hasta, reparar en las expresiones de fondo de sus tres compañeros. Distinguiendo al fin la situación, y recordando el resto de los eventos del día. Súbitamente, volvió a la realidad. Una realidad donde las ilusiones de los verdes prados cruzados por dos figuras sonrientes, quedaban sólo como un corto e inexistente sueño.

—S-sa-Saori... —repitió, retrocediendo unos pasos ante la extraña mirada de ella. El tono repleto de ilusión usado anteriormente, fue reemplazado por uno de extremo nerviosismo mal disimulado—. ¿C-cuándo fue que llegaste?

—¿Eh? Pero si te acabo de decir que lo hice hace no más de unos veinte minutos —replicó, levantándose del asiento y ordenando la silla de paso. Un pequeño chillido se produjo al rozarse el suelo con la madera—. ¿Y por qué llevas un envase de leche? —preguntó, y apuntando con el dedo índice el objeto en las manos del castaño.

—Ahh... esto... esto... —quedó unos segundos en silencio, buscando una excusa más o menos creíble. ¿Cómo explicarle a su diosa que él y Shun trajeron tal alimento de la cocina con la esperanza de alimentar un poco al mínimo? No podía decir eso, especialmente iniciando con el problema que la deidad ignoraba la presencia de la pequeña invitada. El castaño decidió que era un buen momento para improvisar:

—Amm... sabrás tú que la leche... sí, la leche, es un alimento capaz de aportar muchos nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo de... niños en crecimiento, como nosotros —se maldijo internamente por haberse nombrado así—. Y a nuestra edad es necesario, e incluso indispensable, consumir comidas capaces de nutrirnos apropiadamente... Así que... ¡La leche al poder! —gritó finalmente, alzando triunfalmente el puño y bebiendo un gran sorbo del líquido en el acto. Limpió los restos con la manga de su chaqueta—. Ah... qué refrescante.

—Seiya, te has pasado la vida comiendo golosinas, ¿y quieres que crea que ahora te preocupas por tu alimentación?

—Emmm... Bueno, con algo hay que empezar, ¿no?

Para bien o para mal, una conocida voz se hizo presente—: ¡Saori, volviste! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

—Hola, Shun. Gracias por ser la única persona en esta mansión que no gritó o se horrorizó al verme —saludó con igual entusiasmo la chica, los demás sólo silban de manera inocente. Sin detenerse en eso, continuó su relato de manera un tanto acelerada—. Muy bien, de hecho. Con Tatsumi recorrimos muchos lugares interesantes (y tiendas), además compramos muchos recuerdos. También...

Los guerreros ahí presentes observaban en cauto silencio la amena conversación entre el santo y la joven diosa. Como si esperasen de un momento a otro que el villano de turno irrumpiese en el lugar a declarar otra batalla. Donde ellos, sus guerreros, pelearían valientemente para proteger la humanidad y lo que la deidad representa.

Pero claro, como éste es un simple fanfiction en una página de internet, se ha decidido que esta vez los personajes no cuenten con esa suerte. Se conformaron con interrogar al santo de Pegaso con la mirada sobre el bulto cubierto con una manta que traía entre brazos Andrómeda. Pero éste sólo pudo encogerse de hombros igual o más extrañado que sus compañeros.

—... y como le arrojaron restos de pescado, Tatsumi se enfermó y hasta se puso ronco —terminó de relatar la chica, con gesto de severa resignación—. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, mejor dime, ¿llevas algo en esa manta?

—¿Eh? —musitó Shun ante la pregunta. Y es que casi olvidaba el bulto que llevaba entre manos, rodeado por una manta verde con lunares blancos—. N-nada, sólo una... una...

—Muñeca —se apresuró a decir Hyoga.

—¿Una muñeca? —repitió Saori.

—¿Una muñeca?... ¡Digo!... ¡Sí, una muñeca! Es que hoy en la tarde recorrí la feria de las pulgas y pues... tenía ganas de comprar una muñeca, jeje —rio nervioso, dando media vuelta—. Lo mejor será que vaya a mi habitación a guardarla. Con tu permiso...

—No tienes que irte —Lo detuvo la deidad, posando suavemente su mano en el hombro del joven—. No nos hemos visto en una semana, y aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Así que mejor puedes tomar asiento.

—Pero... —trató de protestar Shun al verse arrastrado hasta un asiento, ubicado al lado de la chica de cabellos lilas.

—Nada de "peros", pasaremos tiempo que nos unirá más como una familia —sentenció la reencarnada Athena al momento de tomar su lugar. Pronto todos los presentes se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa de vidrio.

—¿Acaso esos son bigotes? —soltó de la nada la chica presente, señalando al bulto que Shun aún sostenía y trataba inútilmente de ocultar—. ¿Por qué su _"muñeca"_ tiene bigotes?

—Es que... las nuevas versiones cuentan con vello capilar —mintió Seiya, intentando escucharse convincente—. Ya sabes... como las mujeres se depilan y todo eso, ahora las muñecas también. ¿No es fantástico?

El silencio de Saori les hizo ver que no le creía ni media palabra.

—Te sorprendería la clase de inventos que hacen hoy en día —apoyó Shiryu—, la semana pasada leí sobre una linterna que alumbra solamente cuando recibe la energía del sol, díganme, ¿qué utilidad tiene eso? Claro, también existen los Spa portátiles, mascotas virtuales...

Mientras oían las sabias palabras del dragón sobre la tecnología moderna, la pequeña gatita envuelta en una manta sintió una de sus necesidades biológicas básicas presentarse. Es decir, tenía hambre.

Y lo primero que hizo, quizá por una reacción natural adquirida a través de miles de años de supervivencia y evolución, le indicó maullar.

El agudo sonido les pareció una sentencia, cuando Saori se encargó de preguntar—: ¿Oyeron eso? Se escuchó como un gato...

—Gata —corrigió inconscientemente Shun, ante el horror de sus compañeros. Saori le miró interrogante—. Emm... Digo... eso fue...

—"_¿A qué están jugando?"_ —se cuestionó mentalmente la diosa.

—Lo que mi otooto quiere decir, es que lo que escuchaste fueron fantasmas.

—¿Fantasmas? —repitieron los cinco presentes. Ikki reprimió una carcajada, sería divertido ver cómo se las arreglaban.

—Ehh... sí, fantasmas. ¿No lo sabías? La mansión está embrujada... Buuu~... —Seiya hizo imitación de un lamento espectral—. Cuenta la leyenda, que muchos años antes de que el viejo Kido comprara está propiedad, en ella había un antiguo veterinario. Que en secreto realizaba terribles experimentos con los animales que caían en sus redes; hasta que un día, los felinos hartos de las injusticias de aquel lugar...

El Pegaso vio interrumpido su ataque de inspiración—. Ehh... ¡Sí! Seiya, creo que debemos llamar un exorcista para esos espíritus —El santo de las cadenas se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

—Shun, antes de que te vayas, quisiera preguntarte algo —llamó Saori desde su asiento, deteniendo al chico al instante.

—D-dime —contestó tartamudeando. Todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración.

—¿No crees que sería mejor si dejaras de fingir que lo que llevas en brazos no es un gato? ¡Ah! De paso explicar qué hace aquí y por qué está cubierto por una manta.

—Ahh... yo...

—Tú sabes que te quiero y todo, pero eres pésimo para mentir. Y realmente el apoyo de los demás no sirvió de mucho —habló la chica tranquilamente—. Ahora, si fueses tan amable de sentarte y explicar lo antes mencionado, te lo agradecería.

Como si fuese un perro con la cola entre las patas, el santo de Andrómeda regresó a su asiento.

Varios minutos después, la chica de cabellos lilas escuchaba atentamente la historia relatada por el santo.

—... e iba a empezar a llover, y pensé que no sería bueno que se quedara en el parque ya que se mojaría; y según entiendo a los gatos no les gusta el agua. Así que... la llevé en mi mochila hasta aquí.

—Entiendo... —murmuró Saori, luego de un rato preguntó—: ¿Fuiste el único implicado?

—Sí, mi nii-san y los demás sólo me ayudaban. Pero la culpa es mía.

—Eso nos hace tan sólo cómplices —comentó Seiya en voz alta, de inmediato recibió varias miradas de desaprobación—. Perdón, sentí que debía decirlo.

—Bien, ahora me queda una duda: ¿Por qué la gata está cubierta por una manta?

—Ahh... es que cuando la encontramos en la bodega, tenía frío y tiritaba. Así que cuando Seiya corrió a saludarte, aproveche de tomar una manda de la lavandería y cubrirla.

—¿De la lavandería?

—Sí, y... perdóname, Shiryu, creo que esa manta era tuya. Prometo comprarte una nueva.

—No hay cuidado —respondió a su vez el dragón.

—Volviendo al tema —aclaró Saori, cerrando los ojos para pensar—. A pesar que tuvieron buenas intenciones recogiendo al gatito, no está bien que traten de ocultarlo mintiendo —regañó.

—Lo sentimos —dijeron a coro.

—Y en cuanto a ti, Shun. Tu castigo será... no comer dulces en una semana —sentenció finalmente. Al santo de cabellos le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

—¡¿Siete días? —Shun repitió, sumamente alarmado—. Podrían ser sólo unos... ¿dos?

—No~ —respondió la diosa con expresión serena y voz cantarina.

—¿Tres días?

—No estás en posición de negociar.

El aludido quedó unos segundos en silencio, meditando —Entonces... ¿lo dejamos en cinco?

—¡Shun! —reprendieron los presentes a coro ante su insistencia.

—Está bien, perdón —se disculpó dócilmente el santo, bajando la cabeza y lamentándose en silencio.

— ¡Vamos! No tienes por qué deprimirte —trató de consolar una sonriente Saori. Amigablemente se acercó y palmeo un par de veces la espalda del de cabellos verdes—. Si cumples eso, dejaré a tu pequeña amiga permanecer unos días.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Sí, puedes tomar mi palabra —aseguró la deidad, levantando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón en señal de juramento. Tanto Andrómeda como Pegaso se miraron entre sí, compartiendo un brillo de emoción en los ojos—. Pero recuerden: Sólo para y hasta que encuentren al dueño o dueña. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —contestaron entusiastas los menores, levantándose a hacer un clásico saludo militar. Los demás, los observaron sonrientes.

Después un rato, se reunieron ya todos relajados a platicar, en la misma sala. Los santos restantes y la deidad observaron por primera vez al pequeño minino, mientras ésta bebía su tibia leche en un plato sacado de la cocina.

Y por supuesto, no faltaron las exclamaciones y comentarios de asombro sobre el pelaje del animal. Shun se encargó de defender argumentando a favor de personas y animales con cabello verde. Inclusive murmuró algo sobre crear una campaña.

Mientras decidían qué hacer, Saori se retiró del lugar alegando que las era bastante tarde y las bebidas energéticas empezaron a perder su efecto.

—Entonces, necesitaremos: Comida para gatos; una caja de arena; y un par de pocillos para que beba y coma, dudo cuán higiénico sea lo haga en unos platos que sacamos de la cocina.

El rubio se encargaba de anotar lo dictado por el Dragón en una pequeña libreta, sólo centrándose en escribir y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Agrega también algunos juguetes, como bolas de estambre y ratones de peluche; un peine para gatos, una mantita suave y un cojín para que duerma abrigada.

—Seiya, no se quedará toda una temporada. Serán sólo unos días —habló pacientemente Shiryu a su compañero. Según su visión, ahora que el asunto finalmente parecía en calma, era necesario organizar un presupuesto para las labores.

—Lo sé, lo sé —El castaño cerró unos segundos los ojos y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, inclinando levemente la silla hacia atrás—. Pero es nuestra invitada, ¿no? Lo mínimo que debemos hacer es asegurar su comodidad.

El fénix contempló la escena sonriente, debido a la "_seriedad"_ con que sus compañeros abordaban el tema: Hyoga anotaba, Seiya aportaba ideas y comentarios que Shiryu se encargaba de corregir.

Por un momento, le extrañó no encontrar a su hermano en la plática. Se tranquilizó al encontrarlo en la misma posición en el sofá, fijándose cómo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la respiración en su pecho subía y bajaba calmamente.

Shun se había quedado dormido.

Ikki se acercó lentamente, procediendo a tocarle de forma suave el hombro. —Otooto, despierta. Si duermes aquí, mañana amanecerás con un gran y molesto dolor de espalda.

—¿Nii-san? —Shun reprimió bostezo, mientras veía con sus enormes orbes esmeraldas la figura del mayor—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Bastante tarde. Lo suficiente para que los niños pequeños se vayan a dormir.

—Yo no soy pequeño —reclamó, enderezando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón—. Además, si se tratara de eso, Seiya también debería. Es incluso menor que yo.

—Por meses, sólo por meses —aclaró el castaño al oírse mencionar—. Por mi parte, puede que tal vez tenga un poco más de resistencia al sueño que Shun...

—¡Ja! Que resistencia al sueño ni que Death Mask repartiendo comida a los huérfanos —bufó Hyoga, finalmente dejando la libreta a su alcance en la mesa de centro—. Lo que pasa es que Shun _sí_ se levanta cuando debe, y no unas horas después del sol a preguntar: ¿Qué hay de comer?

—Para tu información, estimado Cisne, según establece mi teoría los "almuerzayunos" se convertirán en la mejor comida del día —empezó a explicar con seriedad—. ¿Qué pasa si mezclamos lo contundente del almuerzo con lo nutritivo del desayuno? ¡Un almuerzayuno! Lógica simple, amigos, lógica simple.

—Técnicamente, el desayuno es considerado el "alimento más importante del día" porque dependiendo de la hora al despertar, absorbemos mejor los nutrientes de esa comida —habló el dragón con sabiduría sobre la información que leyó en internet—. Por lo que la teoría de Seiya tendría sentido... —El Pegaso miró a su compañero con ilusión por un momento—, si lo que comiera no fueran sólo golosinas.

—Oh, no sólo como golosinas, para su información —corrigió con aires de ofendido—. También como cosas saladas como patatas fritas, hamburguesas... Realmente mi alimentación es muy variada. A veces como pan, pollo, pescado... Otras bebo gaseosas, jugos, agua...

—Sí, sí, pueden dejar todas sus locuras de comida para mañana. Ahora Shun debe ir a dormir.

—De hecho, nii-san, también conozco la receta de un excelente postre: Se trata de un bronwni de chocolate bañado en manjar con helado de vainilla, salsa de chocolate y cubierto con chispitas de caramelo...

—Dije: ¡Ahora! —repitió Ikki, un poco molesto por el cambio de tema—. ¡Y más te vale que te laves bien los dientes antes de dormir! No quiero que tengamos _otro_ altercado con el dentista.

Los santos de Andrómeda y Pegaso reprimieron un escalofrío al recordar el incidente. Las grises y descoloridas salas, los blancos e inmaculados delantales y sobre todo, la larga y filosa aguja de la anestesia.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. A dormir —sentenció el fénix. Asegurándose de cerrar los ojos cual Shaka para evitar ser conmovido por la mirada de perrito que _de seguro_ su hermano le dirigía. Pasados los minutos, el pequeño finalmente cedió.

—Está bien, está bien —El chico de cabellos verdes se levanto sin ánimo del asiento, dando una última mirada a los presentes y murmurando un ligero "Hasta mañana" mientras recorría el trayecto hasta la escalera con paso cansino.

—Buenas noches, Shun —se despidieron los demás. Pensando, luego de observar la velocidad de su caminar, que quizás el sueño volvía a las personas a moverse en cámara lenta o era un simple efecto para agregar dramatismo.

Pasados los segundos, Shiryu comentó—: ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con él?

—Quizá un poco, pero es necesario: Así formará el carácter —habló el fénix, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá en el que antes estuvo Andrómeda—. Me lo agradecerá algún día. Cuando despliegue sus alas y finalmente salga del nido.

—Será un proceso largo...

—No lo dudo, Hyoga. Pero tengo confianza en él.

Seiya observaba en silencio el extraño curso que tomaba la charla.

—Aunque debo admitir que me preocupa un poco cuando Shun sea adolescente. Temo que ande por ahí con malas amistades, y quizá en qué lío se meta.

—Es una lástima; pero realmente la juventud hoy en día deja mucho que desear.

—Amm... chicos... —carraspeó el castaño, un tanto incómodo—. Se siente muy raro escucharlos hablar sobre Shun de esta forma, cuando apenas son unos años mayores que él...

—Es lógico que no lo entiendas, pequeño Seiya. Aún eres demasiado joven —contestó Hyoga, observando seriamente al mencionado—. ¿Por qué no sigues el ejemplo de Shun y vas a dormir? Nosotros discutiremos temas de adultos y los niños no deben meterse.

—P-pero... ¡Hablan como si fuesen viejos! Incluso podría haber escuchado música de ambientación —gritó finalmente. No le era difícil imaginar al dragón, cisne y fénix después del trabajo, usando terno y corbata, mientras beben cerveza y platican de economía—. ¡Y no me iré de aquí! Todavía no tengo sueño.

—Lo que nos temíamos, al parecer Seiya ha entrado en la etapa de rebeldía —declaró el rubio con pesar. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué diablos les pasa! ¡Yo no soy rebelde! —exclamó indignado.

—... E inclusive parecer ser peor que sólo eso, también contestador —Shiryu bajó la cabeza, fingiendo secar una inexistente lágrima con su mano—. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a nuestro pequeño y amigable hermanito?

—Emm... sinceramente, chicos, creo que esto se está poniendo bastante extraño —El joven Pegaso se alejó unos cuantos pasos del trío.

—Según yo, todo es culpa de las grandes corporaciones, internet y la televisión. ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños? Programas sobre dinosauros morados y cosas parlantes —enumeró el rubio, para después agregar—. Bien podrían entrenar en algún lugar árido y desértico para luchar contra dioses con delirios de poder, como nosotros hacíamos.

—Solamente leen, ven televisión y escuchan música... Díganme, ¿dónde quedó lo importante? Ya nada de pelear contra fuerzas malignas y resguardar la paz de nuestro mundo como lo conocemos. ¿Qué clase de futuro nos espera si seguimos así?

—Te entendemos, Ikki —habló Shiryu con empatía. Unos minutos, que a nuestro amigo castaño le hicieron eternos, el trío guardo silencio y observó el suelo con expresiones de melancolía.

Seiya aguardó incómodo en su lugar— ¿Saben? Oírlos platicar de tantos temas profundos, extraños y aburridos, hasta creo que me dio sueño... ¡Ahí se ven! —caminó con rapidez por la misma ruta que anteriormente usó el pelos verdes para subir, entiéndase, las escaleras. El trío lo vio alejarse, mientras sonreían siniestramente.

A mitad de su camino, el Pegaso reflexionaba al escuchar el eco de sus pasos por el desierto y oscuro pasillo—. Rayos, hay veces en que esos tres parecen dar miedo... ¿Será que lo hacen a propósito? —se preguntó en voz alta, deteniendo su caminar para posar su mano en su mentón en gesto reflexivo. Inmediatamente se encogió de hombros—. Nah, seguro les afecta la Luna.

* * *

En el instante en que la figura del santo se perdió a la distancia, los presentes en el salón sonrieron con complicidad.

—Qué fácil fue eso —celebró el cisne, estirando los brazos—. A veces son tan ingenuos...

—Es que aún son "pequeños" —comentó a su vez el chico de cabellos azules, con la misma expresión maligna de su compañero.

—No hay que desconcentrarse —tomó la palabra Shiryu, conservando su expresión serena de siempre—. Todavía no arreglamos lo de la apuesta...

* * *

—Hmmm... la noche no está muy bonita de mirar —comentó con cierta desilusión Shun—. ¿No lo crees, Jade?

El chico se encontraba vestido con su pijama, acostado sobre las sábanas y con su cabeza observando el gran ventanal de su habitación. Para su desgracia, la humedad en el aire había empañado su superficie y lo único distinguible eran las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por ella.

El sonido de la lluvia lo arrulló, y poco a poco sus brillantes ojos se iban cerrando. Al borde inferior de la cama, un pequeño bulto se acomodaba a los pies de Shun, emitiendo un suave ronroneo. Aunque la posición al dormir era un tanto incómoda para el santo, éste evito moverse en largo tiempo para evitar molestar así a la felina.

Su último recuerdo fue hace unos minutos, cuando al terminar de cepillar las perlas blancas de su boca, se encontró con los maullidos conocidos de la gata. —_"Debe tener hambre"_ —pensó, al notarlos constantes.

Y después de una visita nocturna hasta la cocina, y de servirle a Jade un poco de atún, ambos se dirigieron a dormir.

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Saludos!, querido... ¿público?... ¿Hola? ¿alguien por ahí...?

¡Ah! Así que allí estabas. Ya decía yo que alguien terminaría de leer incluso después de unos siete/ocho/nueve/diez/once (!) meses de retraso por un simple capítulo... ¡Bendita sea el alma caritativa que te acompañe! =D

Ahora puedo decir el clásico: "¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!"

Claro, aunque realmente si parranda se toma como unas vacaciones bastantes laaaargas que me di con mi propio consentimiento involuntario (?). Pero en fin, si no continuo el fanfic la culpa me carcomerá por dentro y el fanfic de encargará de jalarme las patas en la noche.

Cosa que nadie quiere, ¿verdad?

¡Bien! En cualquier caso, menciones honoríficas para:** DarkLady-Iria**, **Jossif-kun**,** Tot12**,** Princesa de Sagitario** y**Tepucihuatl-Shun **(vacaciones de las vacaciones, ¡al fin las tomé!). Por sus ánimos brindados al dejar amables palabras... Y de paso, perdón por la demora, jeje.

Ahora, el botón review _literalmente_ es un botón. ¡Quién lo diría! Y el nuevo diseño, o esas imágenes en los fics que no sé de dónde diablos salieron ¿cuánto me dormí? ¿Seguros no son ya todos zombies de una inteligencia superior aparentando ser humanos que se apoderaron de la página?

Oh, sorpresa... esperen... ¡Ya no hay ningún botón! Está la opción directamente allí ¿Cuándo fue que los zombies abdicaron al poder? La página está cambiando más rápido que lo que Saga lo hace de humor...

¡Saludos a todos —sean zombies o no, realmente no importa—, y gracias por leer!

**Post Data:** De acuerdo, aquí va una confesión... En verdad, el capítulo estaba listo desde fines de Enero de este mismo año en mi cuaderno. Es más, la primera parte de él —donde aparece mi OC— la escribí en Agosto del año pasado. He re-editado una y otra, y otra vez las partes que no me convencían, o sencillamente me daba flojera escribir.

**Post Data 2: **¡Siete mil ochocientas setenta y siete palabras, finalmente! Y veintidós páginas de Word con letra estilo _Times New Roman _tamaño doce. Amén.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
